The Diamond Star
by SeraphStar
Summary: While walking in the park late at night, Seto meets up with some enemies...and an unlooked for friend. but who exactly is this girl? and what is her secret? SetoOC. kinda OOC seto. FINISHED
1. Proluge

The Diamond Star  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: yu-gi-oh and it's characters are not, and i repeat, NOT mine. but seraphim and ksho are. *if anyone wants ksho you can HAVE him, he's an absolute pain in the arse.* if anyone has used these plots, etc. and i dont know about it (cause i've seen it before. people who have never met come up with the same ideas and use them and stuff) if it was mine first then too bad, if it was yours first then its not mine and good day to you sir. and yeah, that's about all there is to my disclaimer. ^-^  
  
AN: oh, and im using the japanese names but if i get them wrong please dont hurt me, i dunno them all. i just saw the show, thought it was cool, did some research, and started a story. hehe...^_^ there's slight OOC for Seto Kaiba. And...yeah. now, onwards!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba walked through the deserted park. His mind was full of problems, his company, his friends, his job, his brother...everything was just so complicated. Things had sure gotten harder as he had goten older, and he was now twenty-three. His brother had gone off to study at some prestigious academy. He would be back that summer. His friends, were scattered. Yuugi (and Yami), Jou, and Anzu were going to college together in Hawaii. Honda had made himself a career as a movie actor, he was off in Brazil filming his debut movie. Marik (and his Yami) was being his "manager." But everyone knew that it was just an act so the two could go "ruin the world" as Joey put it. Ryou (and his Yami) had gone off to study to become an archaologist. And Isis (and her Yami) had disappeared, the gang had all thought the two now worked for the government as secret agents. But as they hardly wrote or called, no one knew for sure. They promised to fill everyone in when they came the following year for a group reunion. But in the meantime...Seto felt so alone. He hadn't slept properly in days, he needed a change in his life. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear the men who came up behind him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba," one of the men, obviously the leader, scoffed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Seto wearily.  
  
"We want your company, and we're gonna get it by getting rid of you," the man replied. "Then, we're going to use you as bait for HER."  
  
An old glint of life sparked in Seto's eyes. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about, but yeah right," he sneered.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against all of us," the one in charge snickered.  
  
"Fuck you!" Seto swore.  
  
"How shall we handle him boss?" one of the other men asked maliciously.  
  
"Beat him to a bloody pulp," their leader commanded.  
  
'Great,' thought Seto, he was outnumbered, five to one, and he wasn't at full strength. 'What the hell?' his mind screamed as he began to dodge an array of attacks.  
  
Within fifteen minutes, Seto Kaiba was on the ground and in pain. He clutched his injured side and braced himself as one of the men aimed a kick at his face. As the man's foot swung away, it revealed a gash on Seto's forehead and a bloody lip.  
  
An array of such injuries were abundant all over his body. The men just laughed at his obvious pain and discomfort.  
  
The ringleader of the bunch pulled out a revolver. "Goodbye Kaiba," he seethed.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, waiting for his death blow. He never thought it would end like this, he silently apologized to all his friends, to his brother. A resounding click, the safety had been taken off the gun. "I'm sorry Mokuba," Seto whispered softly, wincing in pain.  
  
The man squeezed the trigger, "It's been nice knowing you brat. Then again...no it hasn't." He fired, but the bullet never reached our young CEO.  
  
Then, the muffled sound of five bodies dropping to the ground and a gun clattering to the floor was heard. Seto opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. A girl, maybe a couple years younger than himself, was standing in a fighter's stance over the fallen bodies. She wore a black cat suit and her long dark hair billowed out behind her. It was probably about waist-length. She had a slim, shapely body, and long toned legs. The mystery girl kneeled over next to Seto.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concern written in her dark chocolate brown eyes. Seto could see now that she had a sun-kissed complexion, and dark brown, almost black hair. Her lips were a rosy dark pink and pulled into a delicate pout. "Who- Oh my god! You're Seto Kaiba!" she exclaimed quietly, surprise etched in her face.  
  
"I-" Seto moved to speak, but collapsed onto the cold concrete instead.  
  
The girl looked at him in shock. This was hardly the young man she had seen on TV earlier that day. The cold, cruel, heartless bastard everyone thought he was. Confident, the very essence of calm and collected, not to mention cute and conceited-looking. No, he was just a lost little boy that had somehow skipped childhood to become a man. A look of kinship spread across the girl's face. She would help him; and then maybe, just maybe, he could help her.  
  
The strange girl unceremoniously hoisted the fallen Kaiba onto her back and set out for her house. This was going to take some explaining. Some explaining indeed...  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? Why are these men after Seto Kaiba?  
  
Okay, i guess i should tell you, this is the first YGO fig ive ever written. but i've written other fics too. i gotta revise/finish em first though. There's two gundam wing ones, a lord of the rings, two card captor sakuras, and a kinda sailor moon thing. So if this isnt updated in a while, you know why. please r&r. or email at flaming_phoenix_fairy@hotmail.com or elf_fairy_silime@hotmail.com r im me at marsfiretenshi, nanashi3tenshi, or elffairysilime. You can also contact me on msn at the above two emails. look carefully cause this is the only time im gonna type them here. 


	2. Chater 1: Do Not Touch

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter One: Do Not Touch  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies, now let me type in peace.  
  
Seto Kaiba awoke early the next morning. He was in a bed, but immediately realized it was not his bed (although he might have liked it to be, it was very comfortable). He then noticed that it was not his bed, in not his room, in not his house. He also took into note that his injuries had been treated and his coat and shoes had been removed. His coat was draped over a nearby chair while his shoes were underneath said chair. He got out of bed and put on his shoes. Picking up his coat, he started towards the door. Then he saw a little piece of paper flutter to the ground. It was a handwritten note on personalized stationary. Seto looked over the note for a name, but found none. Just an address. He was right in the middle of the stinkin' woods!  
  
'Oh well,' he grumbled to himself. He then read the note.  
  
Good morning Mr. Kaiba,  
  
After last night's incident, I decided to take you home to my house. You were hurt pretty badly, I have dressed your wounds, you should be fine in no time at all. After you wake up, walk down the hall to the third door on the right. I should be awake by then unless you're the type of person to wake up at six in the morning on a Saturday.  
  
That was it, no signature. Seto stared at the odd note before going out the door and following the directions to what must have been the strange girl's bedroom. Counting doors, he walked down the hall.  
  
"One...two...three...here it is," he opened the door. The room was sparsely decorated, creme colored walls, the color theme seemed to be dark greens and pinks. A four-poster bed, a vanity, a desk and chair, a dresser, and a coffee table were the only furniture. On the desk was a boombox and stacked against it were various CDs. The double-shelved coffee table held a VCR, DVD player, and a TV. 'There's no one here,' thought Seto. Then he went to investigate the adjoining room. (That happened to be that bathroom, but hey, he didn't know that.)  
  
Opening the door silently, Seto poked his head in the room. He stifled a gasp, the room was the bathroom! Thank the gods that the shower curtain was drawn! The mystery girl was in there! Seto could see the silhouette of her girlish form through said shower curtain. Blushing madly, he closed the door noiselessly and sat down on the bed in her room.  
  
'How did I get myself into this kind of thing?' he wondered silently to himself.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard the shower turn off. The door opened and the strange girl from last night emerged with a white towel wrapped around her. She took a long look at Seto, who thought about cowering, even though he didn't, thinking that she was going to beat him up for being in her room while she was naked. "Can you turn around please?" she asked finally.  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Seto.  
  
"I asked you to turn around, so I can get dressed you moron," the girl said irritably.  
  
Seto was torn between embarrassment and anger. However, since she was a girl, he complied and turned around, his cheeks a slight tinge of pink. A rustle of clothing was heard. In a few minutes the girl spoke, "You can turn back around now."  
  
Seto complied again. The girl was dressed in short blue denim jeans and a blue spaghetti strap top. She was drying her long wet hair with her towel. Seto then asked the question that had been bugging him the whole time he had been there, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl finished drying her hair and stood up. She looked Seto right in the eye and thought for a minute. "My name," she began, "is Seraphim Hoshino."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Miss Hoshino," Seto replied.  
  
"No formalities," said Seraphim.  
  
"Well, just Hoshino then. My name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Hm, I know," she stated. "You'll need to stay here for a while, Kaiba. Your injuries will need a couple days to heal. And the people after you will be looking for you. You can hide out here for a few days, maybe about a week." She looked at him. "They're after me too."  
  
Seto was surprised, but it did not register in his eyes, "Why?"  
  
"They're after you for you company, and because they think we're somehow connected," Seraphim stated. "They're after me because they want me dead. They want to destroy my necklace."  
  
"Why?" Seto asked, "It's just a stupid necklace."  
  
"It's special. It has a great secret. Don't you dare insult it again," Seraphim said icily. Seto could tell she meant it. "Follow me, we'll get to know each other more over breakfast."  
  
Seto numbly followed Seraphim. Just who did she think she was, ordering him around like that? But still, he had to admit two things. One: she looked like she might be able to beat him up if she wanted, and two: she was sexy and cute. Very sexy. Very cute.  
  
'I can live with it for now,' he thought to himself as they walked out the door and down the hall.  
  
Seraphim walked down a stairwell and to the left, into the kitchen. "Dining room's next door, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Um, anything's fine. Whatever you're having," he answered gruffly, walking over to her. "Let me help."  
  
Seraphim directed him to the refrigerator and soon, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, one of the best duelers in the world...was frying eggs. Seraphim stood next to him, putting bacon in the frying pan and opening one of those pre-made biscuit cans. After setting the biscuits on a pan and sticking the pan in the oven, she stood up and dusted herself off. Then she checked the bacon. Seto thought to himself, 'How did this happen to ME again?'  
  
"So," Seraphim decided to try and break the ice. "Let me know your favorites and stuff. Cause I have to go grocery shopping soon and since you're my guest I might as well get food you like. Besides, I've heard you can be a real pain in the ass when you don't get your way."  
  
Seto looked at Seraphim curiously. "I'm not THAT picky," he retorted, sliding an egg onto a plate he had found in the cupboard.  
  
"Fine," Seraphim answered casually.  
  
"What is it with you?" Seto asked finally.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
You just...you act so..."  
  
"Different," Seraphim offered.  
  
"Well, no, not really. But you're...exotic. I've never seen anyone like you before. You're so defiant. It...unnerves me."  
  
"I suggest you get used to it Kaiba."  
  
When they sat down at the table, Seto and Seraphim, instead of talking, just stared at each other. As if they could decipher the other's personality just by looking at them. It worked, to an extent. Seto figured out that, although she looked delicate, Seraphim was probably very tough and strong. She looked intelligent and wary. He guessed she was involved in some sort of espionage. Her eyes were defiant, her stance proud, she looked as if she would be ready to take on the world at any moment. (Take on, not take on and WIN now.) Seraphim could tell that Seto was hardworking and loyal once you gained his trust. He would do anything for his friends and brother. He was smart, probably good at tactical things, intimidating to some. He also looked like the type who would get his way no matter what.  
  
Seraphim sighed, "Well, tell me about yourself."  
  
Seto, reluctantly, spat out a few details about himself, "My name is Seto Kaiba, I am the CEO of KaibaCorp, my only living blood relative is my brother, Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
Seraphim smirked, "Is that all?"  
  
Seto nodded. He did not like disclosing personal information about himself when he could help it. And he could definitely help it.  
  
"Well, that's all you'll get out of me then. My name is Seraphim Hoshino, I do odd jobs here and there, and I have no living blood relatives."  
  
"What about friends then?" asked Seto.  
  
"Nope," Seraphim shook her finger at him, "You tell me, then I tell you."  
  
"My friends are Yuugi, Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Honda, and my brother."  
  
"Hm," Seraphim nodded, "I have no friends. I'm an orphan and a loner. I don't make friends and I rarely make contact with others if I can help it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've never known true loneliness have you?" Seraphim stared harshly at Seto.  
  
Seto stared at Seraphim, "What do you mean? I've been alone almost my whole life. I lost my parents. Shit, I almost lost my brother!"  
  
"But at least you had a brother Seto Kaiba. I never had anyone. The orphanage I grew up in reeked. I had to run away because I was framed for theft. I've lived my whole life an outcast. No one wants anything to do with me. They take one look at me, they sense that somehow I'm different, and they turn away, just like that," Seraphim stared coldly at the polished wood table. "Do you know what that feels like?" she hissed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then." Seraphim just stared at the table, not wanting to look Seto in the eye after her outburst.  
  
"But, if you want...you don't have to be lonely. We could be...friends."  
  
Seraphim looked suspiciously at Seto.  
  
"I've got just one more question," Seto leaned over the breakfast table.  
  
Seraphim gave a quick nod to show she was listening.  
  
Seto leaned further over, as if he was going to whisper in her ear. A devilish glint shone in his eyes. "What's so special about this?" his hand shot out to grab her necklace.  
  
"You fool!" Seraphim spat out when she realized what he had done.  
  
A flash of white light enveloped Seto, then, it turned green. Seraphim was shocked, he couldn't be...  
  
When the light faded, Seto had his hand clasped around a small gem. Seraphim grabbed his wrist and forced his hand open. "By the sea and the stars..." she breathed, "You! You're a...you're a guardian!!! How could you?! It's impossible! The emerald leaf...how could YOU be the keeper of the emerald leaf?!"  
  
A confused Seto looked from the small leaf-shaped emerald in his palm, to the startled girl standing next to him demanding an explanation. The only answer he could think to use was "Huh?"  
  
please r&r! I promise to type faster if you do!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter Two: Explanations  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies, now go and read you nit-pickers.  
  
Seraphim looked from Seto to the gem and back to Seto again. She was speechless. Suddenly, the green jewel began to glow. It flickered a moment before turning into a beam of green light and shooting back into Seraphim's necklace.  
  
"I can't believe it," Seraphim just stared and stared at the confused Seto. "After searching all this time, and, it's YOU, of all people...YOU."  
  
"Me what?" Seto asked, irritated. "What am I?"  
  
"You're...you're a guardian. You're the keeper of the emerald leaf's power. But...I just can't believe it. Twelve days from now...the enemy will be defeated. I've waited hundreds of years for this!" Seraphim was soaking it all in. "Sit down, you're in for a long story."  
  
Seto did as Seraphim requested. He stared inquisitively at the girl who was decidedly not all she appeared to be. "What's so special about this gem? And your necklace for that matter? And...you've waited HUNDREDS OF YEARS to find me? You don't even look a year older than me. in fact, you look YOUNGER than me. How does this all work?" the questions just tumbled out, one after the other.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Seraphim began her tale. "You only know part of my name. My full name is Princess Seraphim Silime Elenath Miriel Hoshino. It means, without the title of 'Princess': the crystal angel that sparkles like the jewels of the stars in the sky.  
  
"It was at my birth, a million years before the Millennium items were even made, that a great evil came into this world. The diamond star, my necklace's gem, had the power along with eleven other gems to seal away the evil. To destroy it forever.  
  
"I am not quite human, as you can probably tell. But I am no angel either. Rather, I am a mix of both. I have certain special traits, heightened senses, telekinesis, and my wings. I have great white feathery wings.  
  
"On the day of my birth, there was much rejoicing. But also on that day, that which had been sealed by ten of the twelve gems broke free of it's prison. But it waited, waited for me. It believed that with the power of my gem it would be invincible.  
  
"Time passed, on my sixteenth birthday, I was walking in my garden with the ten other gem holders. The gems were: the pearl dove, the onyx bat, the golden sun, the moonstone crescent, the sapphire tear, the ruby flame, the silver icicle, the rose quartz heart, the tiger-eye terra, and the opal sphere. Each gem had a special purpose. Together all the gems could drain the evil entity of his power and destroy him. The pearl dove stood for good, the onyx bat for evil. The golden sun and moonstone crescent stood for night and day. the sapphire tear and ruby flame were for water and fire. The silver icicle was for ice, the rose quartz heart for love. The tiger eye terra for the land, and the opal sphere to signify change. The diamond star represented clarity and pureness. It was the most powerful of the gems and the uniting gem. Had we the emerald leaf, standing for all living things, we could have defeated him.  
  
"Our enemy's name was Ksho. It means 'evil one' in our language of old. He came down upon us in a sneak attack. My necklace glowed with a fierce light and he could not touch me. The others, however, were not so lucky. They fell protecting me. One by one, until I was all that was left of our glorious race. He moved to grab my necklace, but by touching it, he scalded himself.  
  
"The necklace could have sealed him away forever, draining him of his power and destroying him. But we lacked the emerald leaf, so he was sealed...later to be set free. I do not know how, but he is looking for me. For me and for you since you hold the energy of the emerald leaf. He will try to destroy the both of us.  
  
"The diamond star sent Ksho away, but it also drained my energy greatly. I fell into a deep slumber which lasted for many years. When I awoke, I decided to begin with a new life until I could fin the guardian of the emerald leaf. Using my magic, I turned time backwards on my body. Soon I was an infant girl.  
  
"I was picked up by a wonderful couple who loved and cared for me as if I was their own. But then, they were killed. That was when I was only a year old. My mind had not faded when I turned back the time on myself, I was very smart and understood perfectly everything that happened around me. I missed those people dearly. They were killed in a shooting. My adoptive mother fell protecting me. I was later taken in by an orphanage...after they found my adoptive parents' bodies.  
  
"During the turning back of time, I lost my memory of what had been though. I had also lost the diamond star. One day, when I was about seven years old, I was walking out behind the orphanage and saw something sparkling in the dirt. I picked it up and found it was my necklace. I didn't know how I just KNEW it was mine, but I kept it and never told a soul about it.  
  
"In the following years, when I turned fourteen, a girl came to the orphanage. She hated me, hated me with all her being for something I didn't know. One day, when I was sleeping, she got a glimpse of my necklace and immediately she wanted it. She ran to the head and told her I had stolen it from her. The head came into the room and rudely shook me awake.  
  
"The other girl, coming from a wealthy family, was a favorite of the lady so naturally she was believed. I ran to my room and locked the door. As I heard them coming up the stairs, I felt my necklace start to glow. Then an onslaught of memories came to me. It was magical. I remembered everything. Growing my wings, I quickly flew out the window and never saw those people again.  
  
"Coming to these woods, I found the house we are in right now. I couldn't just make food or clothes appear, so I took unwanted jobs and got enough money to live on. Very slowly, I began to fix up the house. It was old and run-down. Probably only still here for tax reasons. I did some hacking and found out no one was quite sure who owned it, and many people didn't even know it was still here. So I took it as my own.  
  
"I finished the house when I turned nineteen. then i began looking for the keeper of the emerald leaf. I knew that Ksho would come back sometime, you see, so I had to be prepared. I've spent the last two years looking for you. I am twenty-one now. And I have found you," Seraphim finished, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"Wait," Seto said slowly, "So, you're telling me, that...I'm supposed to help you save the world from the ultimate evil?"  
  
Seraphim nodded. "It will take twelve days. One day for each gem. Starting from now. On the dawn of the thirteenth day, Ksho's powers will vanish from him and he will be destroyed. he is so old and not like myself. His power is what sustains his life. Without it, he is nothing."  
  
"So, I gotta stay here for TWELVE DAYS?" Seto was about to spaz out.  
  
"No. I can use my magic for a very useful purpose. We can go out together and people will see you, see you but not recognize you. the most they would say would be 'That boy, doesn't he look a bit like Seto Kaiba?' Then they would put you out of their heads. That is how we will get around for these twelve days," Seraphim explained.  
  
Seto nodded. "So I only have to stay here for twelve days then?"  
  
"Yes, then you are free to go back to your normal life and you will never have to see me again," Seraphim replied. That was the truth. But if that was the truth, then why did it feel wrong?  
  
"Alright then," Seto sighed.  
  
"You can roam about the house as you wish. The enemy can't get a lock on us unless they're either really lucky or the spell somehow doesn't work."  
  
Seto silently agreed.  
  
"I'll just take the dishes and go wash them now," Seraphim tried to break the thickening silence.  
  
"What do I tell my secretary and the company?" asked Seto, suddenly remembering.  
  
"Tell them you're on a camping trip in the woods," said Seraphim, "it's true."  
  
Seto had an inspiration. "So may I use a phone to tell my secretary that I am off in the woods, alone, with a sexy young woman and I won't be back for twelve days?" Seto winked at Seraphim. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew he liked it.  
  
"What?" Seraphim wasn't quite sure she had heard right. Had Seto Kaiba just called her SEXY? "I think that part about the sexy young woman was a little too much," she recovered, blushing.  
  
Seto looked hurt.  
  
"I mean, maybe your injuries are more serious than I thought and you're hallucinating."  
  
"You don't find me attractive or something? Because I find you very attractive," said Seto. Now he knew what he was doing, and he didn't want to stop.  
  
"I...I...y-you're...very a-attractive...K-kaiba..." stuttered the madly blushing Seraphim.  
  
"Come here angel," he cooed at her.  
  
Seto pulled Seraphim into his arms. "Kaiba..."  
  
"Shh...Seto, not Kaiba, my dear Seraphim," Seto nuzzled the back of Seraphim's neck. These strange new emotions were so alive in him.  
  
"S...Seto...I think...you should slow down. You're making me uncomfortable," Seraphim whispered.  
  
"Fine," Seto pulled away, misreading her words. He thought she didn't like him...at all. "I can have any girl I want anyway." He stormed out of the room.  
  
As Seraphim watched his retreating figure she sighed. Then she moved to clear the breakfast dishes. "I said slow down...I never said stop...why am I so drawn to him?" she whispered sadly.  
  
end of chapter two. whaddaya think? r&r please! ^-^ Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Going Out on the Town

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 3: Going Out on the Town  
  
Disclaimer: not mine...etc....etc. blah.  
  
The rest of the day, plus the next few days, was spent avoiding each other. Seraphim was so sorry for just...pushing Seto away. But he had gone too fast for her. She hadn't even thought he would think her attractive. The only time they saw each other was at mealtimes, and even then they never spoke.  
  
Seraphim sat in the study, her favorite room in the whole house. Curled up with a good book, she tried to get lost in the world of make- believe. She was so engrossed with the book, she didn't hear Seto enter.  
  
"Hi Hoshino," he whispered softly when he reached her.  
  
Seraphim jumped and whirled around to come face-to-face with Seto. "Oh...hi, um...do you...still want me to call you Seto?" she asked timidly.  
  
Seto sighed, ever since he had tried to make a move with her she had been so meek and shy. Before she had been tough and ready to take anything on. Was this his fault? "You can call me Seto, I don't mind," he replied. "And don't be so afraid, I was just caught up in the moment. All that stuff was a little too much for me," he reassured.  
  
"You're not...mad at me?" Seraphim asked meekly.  
  
"No." Seto smiled a warm smile at her.  
  
Seraphim smiled back. "Thank you...Seto."  
  
The two sat in the study for a couple hours, talking or reading or sometimes a bit of both. Then Seto got up. "You said we could get out of this house right?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, why?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"I'm bored, and it's night already. I've been cooped up in this beautiful PRISON for about three days! So in short, can we go somewhere?" whined Seto.  
  
Seraphim laughed. To Seto, who still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he thought she had rejected him, it was like the tinkling of many silver bells on a cold, clear night. 'So beautiful...doesn't she realize?' he thought sadly.  
  
"..and so we could go there too. And Seto? Seto?! Seto are you listening to me? Hello! Earth to Seto!" yelled a frantic Seraphim.  
  
"Huh?" Seto blinked.  
  
"I was naming places we could go," Seraphim giggled.  
  
"Oh. I was thinking we could just go to a movie or something..." Seto began.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Which movie?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"Um..."  
  
A few hours and a magic spell later, the two were seated comfortably in a theater showing an action/adventure/romance film. It had been a compromise between the two. Seto had wanted to go to a horror movie that Seraphim absolutely refused to attend. And Seraphim had wanted to watch a romantic chick flick. Seto said that it was too 'girly' for him. So, after much debating, they decided to see a semi-romantic, not to scary film.  
  
Right before the movie started, Seto took Seraphim's hand in his. Seraphim looked at him in wonderment, but since he was staring at the screen, she looked away blushing and smiling shyly. There had been a reason for Seto staring at the screen, he wanted to see how Seraphim would react, so he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was very pleased with what he saw.  
  
Then the movie began. It was a rather boring film about some people that wanted to kill the ruler of some country. The hero had to go rescue the country, naturally, and got together with a pretty girl. End of story. All-in-all, kinda lame and predictable.  
  
But to Seto, the movie was wonderful; not for the movie itself, but for what happened during the movie. While one of the 'mushy' scenes was taking place, Seraphim had snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Seto wasn't paying much attention for the rest of the movie, he was too busy concentrating on Seraphim. ^_~  
  
After the movie ended, it was about one o'clock in the morning. "Do you want to go back to the house, or get something to eat?" asked Seto gently.  
  
"Well, I don't know, what do you want to do?" Seraphim replied.  
  
Seto didn't answer for a moment. "Let's get something to eat, there's a restaurant right over there."  
  
Seraphim nodded, so Seto took her hand and they walked over to the fifties-themed diner.  
  
They ate slowly, not really noticing whatever it was they ate. The two were too engrossed in the conversation at hand.  
  
"So, we have nine days left," Seto began.  
  
"Mmhmm, maybe we should make plans to do stuff. I mean, we wasted three whole days avoiding each other for no apparent reason," Seraphim giggled.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty silly of us wasn't it?" Seto chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." Seraphim smiled, "So what should we do tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's go to the Circus. It's supposed to open tomorrow...er...today," Seto laughed.  
  
Seraphim checked her watch, "Wow, time really DOES fly when you're having fun."  
  
"Yeah, anyway. Circus then?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" Seraphim grinned.  
  
"Great," said Seto.  
  
Soon they got up to pay the bill. Seto insisted on having the honor. Saying that he was staying at her house so he could at least treat her to dinner.  
  
When they reached the edge of the forest, Seraphim leaned up to whisper in Seto's ear. (AN: she's about half a foot shorter than he is.) "I have a better idea instead of walking."  
  
"Hm? What is it?" asked Seto.  
  
"Let's fly!" Seraphim exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Fly? I don't have wings miss angel," Seto pointed out matter-of- factly.  
  
"Silly, I have MAGIC remember? Lemme see if I can give you wings." Seraphim began to concentrate very hard.  
  
"Wait! Let's walk a bit further into the woods, people might see us," Seto quickly shoved Seraphim just beyond the first line of trees. "Okay, now try."  
  
Seto soon felt a strange sensation near his shoulder blades. "Take off the coat!" Seraphim warned. Seto complied.  
  
"There we go!" Seraphim yelped gleefully as a pair of large, light blue, feathered wings ripped through the back of his shirt.  
  
Seto turned around, trying to get a glimpse of the newest addition to his body. Seraphim giggled at his predicament. "I have a mirror." She shuffled around in her bag and four it. "Spread your wings," she commanded.  
  
Seto did as she asked. Then, Seraphim held up the mirror so Seto could see his wings. "Wow. thanks Sere."  
  
"Sere?" Seraphim asked as her own white wings appeared.  
  
"Yeah, Sere, it fits you," Seto smirked.  
  
"Mmhmm, I like Seraphim better. See if you can keep up with me!" Seraphim called as she took off into the night over the treetops.  
  
"Wait for me! I don't even know how to use these things! Hey!" Seto beat his wings once, twice, and lifted off the ground chasing the angel flying before him.  
  
Finally, he caught up to her, "You cheated! You had a head start!"  
  
Seraphim only gigged mischievously. "Come on! Race you back!" And with that, she took off again.  
  
Seto raced after her.  
  
Soon, two exhausted individuals were getting ready for bed in the house in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Night Seto," said Seraphim sleepily as she passed him in the hall, on the way to her room.  
  
"Night Sere," he replied.  
  
"Oh you!" she exclaimed in mock anger. Then she giggled. Mustering up her courage, she stood up on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night!" she called before disappearing to her room for the rest of the night.  
  
Seto lifted a hand to touch his cheek. Had she just...kissed him? Grinning like a fool, he walked to his own room. Suddenly, she didn't seem so off-limits after-all.  
  
Yay!!! Sorry about the beginning. I had writer's block so I wrote some stuff and it started to grow. *cringe* Don't hurt me please! oh, and that kiss on the cheek was for Sakura-Angel for being my first reviewer! Happy now? ^-^ r&r 


	5. Chapter 4: The Greatest Show on Earth

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 4: "The Greatest Show on Earth"  
  
Disclaimer: seraphim is mine. ksho is mine, if you want him you can have him tho. nothing else is mine. *cries*  
  
Later that morning, at precisely 11:07, Seraphim awoke. "What were we doing today?" she asked herself groggily. "Oh yeah! The circus!" She leapt out of bed to get ready.  
  
Three doors down the hall, Seto was awake and reading a book he had found in her library. It was called "The Gate of Ivory." (It's a real book, i dont own it) Pretty good story, considering it was kinda girly.  
  
'Maybe Seraphim is up...' thought Seto as he heard a gleeful shriek from her room. 'Let's go see if she's ready to go yet.'  
  
When Seto knocked on Seraphim's door, she had just finished getting dressed. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's Seto," replied Seto.  
  
"Oh, come on in!" Seraphim called.  
  
"Hey, you look nice," Seto commented on her clothing choice. Long dark blue denim hip-huggers, sparkled with glitter showed off her nice legs. She also wore a silver sleeveless, backless top. "For my wings," she had said.  
  
"Thank you," said Seraphim, "But you, your shirt is ripped. We'll need to go shopping before the circus."  
  
"Hm, yes. Doing laundry everyday is not one of my favorite past times," Seto agreed.  
  
"Well, off to the mall then."  
  
They decided to fly. Sprouting their wings, Seraphim and Seto raced to the edge of the forest. When they got there, Seto put his trench coat back on and they proceeded to the nearest shopping center.  
  
"Come on Seto, you have to buy something!" Seraphim yawned. He had browsed around the whole store and not found a single thing to his liking.  
  
"But I don't want any of this stuff," he complained.  
  
"Argh," was Seraphim's only reply as she dragged him off to the seventeenth store.  
  
About fifteen minutes later...  
  
"There, you look great," said Seraphim, secretly hoping that he would say okay so they could at least catch the last show of the day for the circus.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Seto, skeptically.  
  
"I promise!" exclaimed an exasperated Seraphim.  
  
"Okay then." Walking over to the cashier, he paid for the clothes. Seraphim had talked him into buying an array of different clothes because he would be at her house for eight more days. He bought two jackets, a couple pairs of slacks, and various button-down dress-shirts (she couldn't talk him into buying anything else).  
  
"Okay!" Seraphim said happily, "The circus awaits!!!"  
  
They were just in time to buy the last two tickets to the show. "You two are lucky, all the shows have sold out!" said the clerk.  
  
"See??? I told you to hurry up," said Seraphim playfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Seto shrugged her off.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Seraphim, "there are our seats!" With a yelp, poor Seto was dragged off by the bundle of energy.  
  
"And now! Welcome to the circus!" the announcer's voice boomed and the lights went out. Seraphim clung to Seto (who blushed profusely) and squealed in delight.  
  
The time flew by, and soon the last act was ready to go on. "Ooh! Seto look!" cried Seraphim joyously.  
  
"Our last act! Please give a warm round of applause for (i dont own these characters or their act either!) the knife-throwing star of the circus: Catherine Bloom!" A young red-haired woman in a pink and violet costume entered the ring to thunderous applause. "And her partner, Trowa Barton!" A young man with a uni-bang, a clown's half-mask, and wearing the most outrageous green puffy pants Seraphim or Sero had ever seen walked into the ring. The applause grew louder.  
  
The clown, Trowa, was strapped to a circular board while Catherine aimed at him. "Hold still Trowa!" she said gleefully.  
  
Then, "whoosh-kapak!" Four knives flew. One hit just to the side of Trowa's head. One just above his left elbow, another imbedded itself in the wood near his neck. the last flew just to the side of his right calf.  
  
The applause was tremendous. Catcalls and whistles joined the noise. More knives flew. the applause deafened. All too soon, the act was over.  
  
The young man, Trowa was un-strapped from the board and gave a low bow. Catherine made a polite curtsey and the two walked out of the spotlight.  
  
(That was for my gundam wing obsession!!!)  
  
"Holy fuck, Seto! Did you see that???" Seraphim was wide-eyed and grinning ear-to-ear.  
  
"Yeah, I saw," he smiled sweetly at her. "Come on, let's go play some carnival games before they close," he suggested.  
  
"Great idea. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Seraphim laughed.  
  
"Nu-uh, not if I kick yours!"  
  
"Then," Seraphim gave a mock bow, "let the games begin!"  
  
Laughing together and fighting the crowd, they ran off towards the game booths. The first one they spotted was the dunking booth.  
  
Seraphim got an evil idea. "Let's see how many times in a row we can dunk the guy," she whispered to Seto.  
  
"First one to miss buys the winner ice cream!" he chuckled.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
In no time at all, the dunking booth was surrounded by people who wanted to see the two expert throwers. They had gone through five victims and it was getting late.  
  
Finally, "Ugh!" Seraphim threw...and missed. It brushed the side of the target. "No!!! Aw man!!! That's not fucking fair!!!" she whined to Seto.  
  
"Too bad!" he grinned, "You owe me ice cream!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, come on," she grumbled, dragging him to a concession stand.  
  
"Oh look over there," Seto pointed. It was one of those games where you had to knock down the milk bottles to get a stuffed animal.  
  
"Oh! So cute!" Seraphim cried. "Come on Seto! I NEED one of those big ones!"  
  
The stuffed animals they had as prizes were Duel Monsters cards, except they were 3-D and plushies. There were also other cute plushies from various T.V. shows and mangas. Seraphim showed no mercy. She won many of them, but not the grand prize one. for that one, you had to stand the farthest away from the line and knock more bottles down. "Awww!!!" Seraphim whined. "I really REALLY want that one." She pouted. "Darn."  
  
Then suddenly, a ball came flying past her. "Whoosh-thwack!" The milk bottles all came tumbling down.  
  
"We have a winner!" said the man behind the counter.  
  
Seraphim whirled around to see Seto, grinning like a maniac. He went over to the man to claim his prize: a kawaii not-so-little blue-eyes white dragon plushie. (It's not exactly my favorite monster but...it's seto right? so...makes sense.)  
  
Seraphim sighed dejectedly. "Good for you," she said cheerfully, trying not to feel jealous. But...she had wasted ten dollars trying to get that doll. She picked up the bag containing six other smaller plushies she had won: the Dark Magician, Change of Heart, Tuxedo Kamen (tuxedo mask, from sailor moon), Kero (from card captor Sakura), Mystical Elf, and Ryo-oh- ki (from tenchi muyo).  
  
"No," said Seto sweetly, "good for YOU." He handed her the blue-eyes plushie.  
  
"Oh...thank you so much Seto!" she pulled him into a fierce hug. "Oh!!! It's so cute!!!"  
  
"You're welcome..." Seto blushed as they began to walk home.  
  
"That was so sweet of you!" Seraphim said for the umpteenth time since they got home.  
  
"It was really nothing...really," Seto couldn't believe how much she appreciated that dool he had won her.  
  
"I'm going to bed now," she said, yawning sleepily and cuddling her plushie.  
  
"Me too, I'll walk with you," said Seto.  
  
They continued to their rooms in silence. Then they reached Seraphim's door. "Sweet dreams Sere," Seto teased playfully.  
  
"Oh, can't you think of a new nickname, or maybe just call me by my REAL NAME?" asked Seraphim, obviously hating it.  
  
"Fine," Seto pouted, "Sweet dreams Angel."  
  
Seraphim giggled, "Sweet dreams Seto, you bizarre man." Once again she tip-toed up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the stuffed animal!" she smiled, cuddling the mini dragon and vanishing into her room.  
  
Seto stood, speechless. He once again brushed his cheek with his fingertips. She had kissed him...again. What did she mean by it? Were they just...between friends? He could feel a blush creep into his cheeks. Well, whatever it was, he liked it...a lot.  
  
END CHAPTER 4. r&r. ^-^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Have a Song!

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 5: Let's Have a Song!  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer, yadda yadda. now go and read like nice lil people. oh and just to let you know, this chapter is only hella long cause there's songs in it.  
  
Seraphim woke up early the next morning. 'Hm, what shall we do today?' she thought to herself. Getting dressed in some beige shorts and a dark green baby-tee with the word "Angel" in gold glitter on it, she sauntered over to Seto's room.  
  
Our poor Seto hadn't even gotten up yet.  
  
Seraphim crept slowly but surely over to the edge of the unsuspecting Seto's bed. She took a deep breath and... "GOOD MORNING!!!" she yelled happily.  
  
"Augh!" Seto opened his eyes with a start and rolled over...only to fall off the bed and onto Seraphim.  
  
"Oof!" Seraphim wheezed. "Get off me! Get off me!!! Get off me NOW Seto Kaiba!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
As soon as he realized where he was, Seto began to laugh. "Ahaha...you...ehehe...it's your...hehe...your own fault...ahahaha...you...eheh...you know...ahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Get off, get off, get off!!!" screeched Seraphim, injured in pride and not being able to breathe properly.  
  
"Mmmm...no!" Seto laughed at her obvious discomfort.  
  
'Fine, if you wanna play it that way then...' a wicked smirk crossed Seraphim's lips. Practiced training from her old magic teachers slowed down her breathing and heartbeat to almost non-existent. More magic cooled her skin and made her slightly pale.  
  
"Se-to..." she choked out. Purposely separating the syllables. Then, letting out a long sigh, she concentrated her magic on stopping her heart and lungs completely. It was a nifty tactic she had learned for when an enemy would try to kill you and then leave your corpse. She had enough practice to hold up the charade for about half an hour.  
  
"Sere?" Seto gazed worriedly at the girl beneath him. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, realizing (or thinking he realized) what exactly had happened to Seraphim, he rolled off her. "Seraphim?! Come on! Wake up! talk to me!!!" Seto looked around frantically for some help, but of course, they WERE in the middle of the woods.  
  
Seraphim said nothing and smirked inwardly. 'This is what he gets for trying to squash me,' she thought.  
  
"Seraphim..." Seto couldn't believe it...she was dead. Had he...killed her? No... 'NO!' his mind whirled. One tear coursed down his cheek and dropped onto her pale one. 'I'm sorry Seraphim...' He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what he had caused.  
  
Seraphim felt the wetness of Seto's tear on her cheek and opened her eyes. 'Oops...I guess I took it too far...'  
  
"You know...that's what you get for trying to flatten me," she mused.  
  
Seto's eyes opened. "SERAPHIM!" he cried half furious, half relieved. "You scared the shit out of me! What did you do?! How did you do it?! ANSWER ME!!!" Seto shook a wide-eyed laughing Seraphim.  
  
"Let's just say...having magic means for a few tricks up your sleeve," Seraphim grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Little imp," Seto grumbled.  
  
"That is what you get for flattening me and laughing at me," Seraphim pointed out.  
  
"If I weren't in...ahh...your friend, I would seriously maim you right now!" he roared deafeningly. Little did Seraphim know, he had just saved himself from saying 'If I weren't so in love with you I would seriously maim you right now!' But of course, she didn't.  
  
"But we are friends so it doesn't matter does it?" Seraphim smiled. 'But do you want to become more than just friends?' she asked him in her mind. She would never know, because she was a coward.  
  
Seto sighed in defeat. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I was thinking...Karaoke bar?" Seraphim giggled as she watched Seto's face.  
  
"Um...you mean...SINGING?" asked Seto, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes, of course silly, what ELSE do you do at a Karaoke bar?" Seraphim smiled.  
  
Seto mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"I can't hear you Seto, speak up," said Seraphim in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I can't sing," he mumbled.  
  
"Are you for real?" asked Seraphim in mock surprise.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All the more reason for us to go! You'll have a voice teacher that sings like an angel...literally," Seraphim smiled. "Come, on, you can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes I can," Seto grumbled.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going Karaoke singing," Seraphim sauntered out the door. "I'll meet you in the dining room!" she called.  
  
As she exited, Seto rubbed the back of his neck, what WAS it about this girl? First she was as cold as stone, the as delicate as glass, and now she was as vibrant and alive as fire. Sighing, Seto threw on a pair of black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. Grabbing the black jacket they had bought the other day, he headed downstairs.  
  
A couple hours, and breakfast, later the two were at the local Karaoke bar. Seraphim was flipping through a song book while Seto was sprawled out on the couch. The room they had gotten was rented out for the whole day. "Hopefully, it'll be long enough for me to teach you to sing, Seto Kaiba," Seraphim had laughed.  
  
"Yeah right," Seto replied. "I told you, I'm a horrible singer."  
  
"Shut up for a minute and let me find a song to warm up with..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Here we go!" Seraphim jumped up and pressed a few buttons. The words "May It Be" flashed on the screen.  
  
"You're gonna sing that?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice song...I like it." She smiled.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Seraphim began the song. Seto watched with interest, half hoping she wouldn't notice and half hoping she would. he was also half hoping she would screw up and humiliate herself.  
  
*May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home*  
  
Seto watched her, entranced by the way her silvery voice commanded the notes in a gentle, soothing tune.  
  
*May it be an evening star shines down upon you*  
  
Her soft silvery voice floated through the air, the words of the song tainting it with a long-forgotten hint of Celtic magic.  
  
*may it be when darkness falls your heart will be true*  
  
The soothing words settled around him.  
  
*though you walk a lonely road oh how far you are from home*  
  
How did she do it? Was this some part of her angelic heritage?  
  
*Mornie utúlie Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now*  
  
The words were partly strange and different. Some kind of elvish from the movie the song came from Seto supposed.  
  
*May it be the shadow's call will fly away*  
  
Then Seto's thoughts turned from her voice to her face.  
  
*may it be you journey on to light the day*  
  
Seraphim sang with her eyes closed, feeling the music running through her body.  
  
*when the night is overcome you may rise to find the sun*  
  
Seto could almost feel the amazing power of the music in his own body as well. As if Seraphim was channeling that remarkable energy to him through her song.  
  
*Mornie utúlie Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now*  
  
The song began to die down. Seraphim took a last deep breath to finish.  
  
*A promise live within you now...*  
  
The last notes quavered in the air. An aura of calm soothing had descended upon the tiny room. Seraphim opened her eyes and smiled at Seto.  
  
"Well?" she asked timidly.  
  
"You sing beautifully," Seto answered.  
  
"Why thank you, now it's your turn."  
  
"M-me?!" Seto exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Maybe," Seraphim grinned.  
  
"Fine, just one song though." Seto flipped through the song book. 'Ah, here's one.'  
  
*Some day out of the blue  
  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
  
As if our love were new  
  
Some day we can start again, some day soon*  
  
Seraphim smiled, that liar, he had a wonderful singing voice. 'If only he was singing for me...'  
  
*Here comes the night  
  
Here come the memories  
  
Lost in your arms  
  
Down in the foreign fields  
  
Not so long ago  
  
Seems like eternity  
  
Those sweet afternoons  
  
Still capture me*  
  
Seraphim closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his low baritone voice vibrate in time to the music.  
  
*I still believe  
  
I still put faith in us  
  
We had it all and watched it slip away  
  
Where are we now  
  
Not where we want to be  
  
Those hot afternoons  
  
Still follow me*  
  
Seto gazed at Seraphim longingly. She had no idea that this was for her.  
  
*Some day out of the blue  
  
Maybe years from now  
  
Or tomorrow night  
  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
  
As if we always knew  
  
Some day we would live again, some day soon*  
  
Seraphim opened her eyes suddenly and noticed Seto staring intently at her. She blinked, he was looking across the room. 'Must be seeing things,' she mused.  
  
*I still believe  
  
I still put faith in us*  
  
"You liar," Seraphim commented when he had finished. "You said you couldn't sing. You sing perfectly."  
  
"Says you," Seto turned away from her.  
  
"You wanna go home?" asked Seraphim a few hours later.  
  
Seto looked at the clock, it was kind of late. they had spent a lot of time talking as well as singing. He shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Back at the house, right before retiring to bed, Seraphim leaned upwards to give Seto his good-night kiss. But he stopped her, "Sere, what kind of kiss is this?" he asked.  
  
"Um...what...kind do you think it is?" she replied.  
  
"I...we're...just friends right?"  
  
"Yeah, but...if it was making you uncomfortable, I can stop doing it..." Seraphim looked away.  
  
"No, it's alright..."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Seto," Seraphim tippy toed up near his cheek. Then, Seto herd something, quickly turning his head, he saw Seraphim still there. He looked just as shocked as Seraphim when their lips met clumsily.  
  
"I...goodnight!" Seraphim called, running down the hall to her room.  
  
Seto put quivering fingers to his lips...what had he done?  
  
End chapter 5. *gasp*! what will happen between seto and seraphim??? now, since people dont like me and hardly anyone reviews, i will keep typing but not uploading chaps until i get at least five reviews for the chapters previously submitted. 


	7. Chapter 6: Give me One More Chance

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 6: Give Me One More Chance  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, etc, argh. you people review so fast! im gonna have to up it...school starts soon and i dunno what im gonna do cause you ppl are so fast!  
  
Seraphim refused to come out of her room the next day, when Seto knocked she threw a pillow at the door and screamed at him to go away.  
  
Seto sighed dejectedly and slouched off to the library.  
  
A few hours later, Seraphim tip toed out of her room to a room that she hadn't shown Seto on his grand tour of the house.  
  
Climbing up a narrow staircase, she entered a small room. It had a balcony window and a loveseat. The only other accessory in the room was a baby grand piano. It glistened black in the late afternoon light. Seraphim sighed and sat down, running her fingers over the keys.  
  
'He's so hard to figure out,' she thought silently.  
  
The opening notes of a song flowed from her finger as they danced gracefully on the polished ivory keys. Soon, her voice joined the melody.  
  
*We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey*  
  
Seraphim watched carefully the placement of her fingers.  
  
*Never dreaming  
  
What we'd have to go through*  
  
Seto's ears perked up, Seraphim was singing. He could just tell that was her voice. Following the sound, he noticed a hidden staircase she hadn't shown him.  
  
*Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standing*  
  
Seto walked into the room, seeing Seraphim sitting at the piano, her fingers flying lightly over the keys.  
  
*At the beginning with you*  
  
Then, Seto surprised Seraphim by taking up the next lines.  
  
*No one told me  
  
I was going to find you*  
  
Seraphim turned her head, and gasped when she saw Seto standing there answering her song.  
  
*Unexpected  
  
What you did to my heart*  
  
Seto walked over to Seraphim and sat next to her on the piano bench.  
  
*When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start*  
  
Seraphim's tinkling soprano voice joined Seto's deep one.  
  
*Life is a road  
  
And I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey*  
  
The two voices harmonized sweetly, both thinking in the back of their minds 'What next? What will happen next?'  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you*  
  
Seraphim took up the next line alone.  
  
*We were strangers on a crazy adventure*  
  
Then Seto took the next two lines.  
  
*Never dreaming how our dreams would come true*  
  
And Seraphim joined him once more.  
  
*Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you*  
  
Coming towards the bridge, Seraphim turned to face Seto, her eyes questioning.  
  
*I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark*  
  
His eyes answered, speaking volumes for something he couldn't find the words to say.  
  
*Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart*  
  
Half her questions still unanswered, Seraphim turned away.  
  
Life is a road  
  
And I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....*  
  
Seraphim's voice trembled, rising and falling with the next line that was hers alone.  
  
*Starting out on a journey*  
  
And Seto joined her once more.  
  
*Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing*  
  
Seraphim turned to Seto once again, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted from her.  
  
*At the beginning  
  
with you...  
  
mmm...*  
  
Seraphim's hands played across the keys as the last few notes hovered in the air. Neither dared to move, to break the special moment of bonding. Neither wanted to face the other, to talk about what had happened the previous night.  
  
"I'm sorry for last night," they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"I heard something...and...I thought you had left...and..." Seto trailed off, remembering the tingling feeling of her lips on his.  
  
"I...I shouldn't have run from you...I, it was just...so startling and...I was so surprised. And I thought you did it on purpose," Seraphim exclaimed. 'And...I liked it,' she added to herself.  
  
"Let's just forget about it," Seto offered.  
  
"Right...just...forget about it," Seraphim repeated. 'Forget about it? Meaning...forget you ever thought he was attracted to you. It's like he said the first time, he was caught up in the moment.'  
  
"Yeah, so, it's kinda late and...you haven't eaten all day by...keeping me out and...stuff."  
  
Seraphim smiled embarrassedly. "Um, you're right...let's eat dinner. I'll cook," she offered in atonement.  
  
"Okay," Seto agreed as he led the way out of the quaint little room.  
  
Seto looked around. "Um...Seraphim?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Chapter 6 end. eh...sorry about the shortness, it was cause of the song. But i had the idea and it wrecks the rest of my romantic plot but ah who cares. I have a backup!!! ^-^ so yeah, r&r. okay let's make it...ten reviews. *phew* that should be enough time. 


	8. Chapter 7: Splish, splash

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 7: Splish, Splash  
  
Disclaimer: not mine... *cries* and...it was really pissing me off that i had chapters and i didnt upload them so im just gonna do it anyway.  
  
The next morning, Seraphim woke up bright and early. Looking out the window, she noticed the weather would be absolutely perfect for one thing: swimming.  
  
Sauntering over to Seto's room, she knocked on the door politely (she didn't want to be crushed again). Some shuffling was heard and a muffled "Just a minute!" came through the door. In a minute, the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Seto. His shirt was half unbuttoned (with the wrong corresponding buttons), and his hair stuck up in the back.  
  
"Oh, hi Seraphim," he said, yawning.  
  
"Seto...maybe you should...comb your hair and...button up your shirt," Seraphim stifled a giggle.  
  
Seto looked down at his shirt. "Oh, sorry," he quickly did up the buttons (in their proper places). "What did you say? Something about my hair?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Seraphim chuckled. "Go sit down on the bed," she commanded.  
  
Still yawning, Seto did as she asked. Seraphim walked after him and handed him a hair brush. Seto looked at her questioningly. then he got up and walked over to the mirror.  
  
"Seraphim!" he yelled, "Why didn't you tell me my hair looked like crap?"  
  
"I did, you weren't listening."  
  
Grumbling, Seto got his hair to stay flat. then, he turned to Seraphim. "So, what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I thought, since today's perfect and all, let's go swimming!" Seraphim said cheerily.  
  
"I don't hav-" Seto started.  
  
"I took the liberty of buying you one the day we went to the circus. You took so long in the dressing rooms I did some shopping of my own. Don't give me that 'it's not my size', I looked at the other pants you tried on that day. No arguments, we're going swimming," Seraphim grinned at Seto.  
  
"But-" Seto began.  
  
"Wait right here, lemme go get the swim trunks," with that, Seraphim ran out of the room, leaving a rather speechless Seto.  
  
Two minutes later, Seraphim returned with a shopping bag. Pulling out a pair of dark blue trunks she shoved them into Seto's hands. "Okay, get changed, I'll meet you in the dining room!" With that, she ran back out to her own room to get dressed.  
  
Seto walked to the adjoining bathroom to his room and splashed some water on his face. Then he proceeded to change.  
  
Walking down the stairs a little later, he saw Seraphim's head bobbing up and down impatiently. "There you are!" she exclaimed happily when she saw Seto. She wore blue denim shorts and a red t-shirt.  
  
Seto smiled. "Yes, here I am." He was wearing a black button-down short sleeved shirt and the trunks Seraphim had bought him. He carried a towel under his arm.  
  
"Let's go!" Seraphim shouted, dragging Seto in one hand and a picnic basket in the other to the door.  
  
Leading Seto along, Seraphim walked the dusty trail near her house to a small lake. A large weeping willow tree towered over one side of the bank. A dock overlooked the opposite side. The water sparkled, crystal clear. It was one of those places that just gives you a warm, serene feeling.  
  
"Wow Seraphim, this place is beautiful," Seto breathed.  
  
Seraphim smiled, "Yeah. When I first came to this forest, I scoped out the entire place for the perfect private swimming pool. I only stumbled onto this place by accident you know," she added, putting the picnic basked on the ground under the tree. "At first it was surrounded by brambles and thorn bushes. I cleared out a lot of stuff before I realized how nice this place was."  
  
"Was it worth it?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to say it was," Seraphim sighed, content. "O-kay! Let's go swimming!" Pulling off her t-shirt and shorts revealed a black bikini. She ran and jumped into the lake. "Whee!"  
  
Seto unbuttoned his shirt and waded into the water after her. "Seraphim? Where did you go?" He looked a round.  
  
Then he saw something swimming towards him. 'Aha,' he thought. When Seraphim grabbed his leg, he quickly pulled her up. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Seraphim whined childishly. "You ruined it!"  
  
"Aha, right, sure," Seto grinned. He couldn't remember smiling so much since he came to live with Seraphim. 'And you'll never smile so much again in your entire life if you don't suck it up and tell her you like her moron,' his conscience echoed. 'Shut up,' he chided.  
  
He didn't notice Seraphim had grabbed his arm, "Come on! Let's go dive off the dock, okay?"  
  
Seto glanced at Seraphim, "Sure."  
  
Together, they walked to the dock. Seraphim stood on the edge and dove gracefully in. Seto followed her with a cannonball.  
  
"Hey!" Seraphim yelled indignantly.  
  
"What?" Seto turned to face her.  
  
"You splashed me!" Seraphim giggled, splashing him back.  
  
"Hey!" Seto yelled back.  
  
Soon a friendly water fight had developed into an all-out war. Water flew everywhere. Calls of "Gotcha!" and "Missed me!" rang throughout the forest. Seraphim and Seto were having the time of their lives. All too soon, the sun was high over the lake and it got uncomfortably hot, even in the cool water.  
  
"Whew!" Seraphim wiped the water from her eyes. "Hey Seto! Do you wanna eat lunch now?"  
  
Seto thought to himself for a moment. "Um...okay," he began walking over to where their clothes and towels were. Picking up his own towel, he dried off. Seraphim soon followed suit.  
  
"So," she opened the picnic basket, "what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Well, what is there?" asked Seto.  
  
"Um, we have ham sandwiches, roast beef sandwiches, raspberry lemonade, chocolate brownies, barbeque chips, ranch dip, carrot sticks, celery sticks, whole black olives, um...I know I'm forgetting something," Seraphim dug in the picnic basket, looking for whatever-it-was. "Aha! I found it! We also have cookies!" Seraphim smiled as she pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and took a big bite.  
  
Seto just gave Seraphim an odd look and reached into the basket for a ham sandwich. Seraphim shrugged and poured them each a glass of raspberry lemonade.  
  
"Hm, these are good Sere, you make a good cook," Seto complimented.  
  
"Why thank you," Seraphim smiled, reaching into the basket and pulling out a roast beef sandwich. happily taking a bite, she stared out across the lake.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Seto after a while.  
  
"The lake..." Seraphim replied, only half listening. "I think this lake might be the same one that I went to when I was little. The first time I had a childhood. I remember, I would escape from the palace and come to the lake. It had less trees around it then, and the willow wasn't here, but the lake is the same. I would come here to think. Think about my duty as the heir to the throne, think about how I never wanted to have the stupid job in the first place." Seraphim looked at Seto with tears shining in her eyes. "I remember, I made a wish that...that something would happen. Something that would change my life so I wouldn't have to rule over our people."  
  
"Seraphim..." Seto realized why she was crying.  
  
"That wish...it, it came true. It's my fault they all died," Seraphim turned to look at Seto. A single tear ran down her cheek. "My fault."  
  
"Shh, it's not you fault, no one could have known it would have happened," Seto pulled Seraphim into a gentle embrace. Seraphim buried her head in Seto's shoulder, her silent tears coursed down his skin. Running his hand through her long dark hair he whispered reassuring words to the half-angel.  
  
After a bit, Seraphim looked up, right into Seto's eyes. "I...I've never told anyone that before," she whispered.  
  
Seto hugged her closer. "Don't worry, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes things just happen," he sighed. "Like...when my parents died. You learn to live with it, knowing it's not your fault."  
  
Seraphim smiled weakly at Seto, "Th...thanks Seto. I know I must sound like a total baby. Just crying my eyes out over something that happened over a million years ago but...thank you."  
  
"No problem, you want to go back to the house now? We still have to walk a long way and it's getting dark," Seto suggested.  
  
"Okay." The two packed up the picnic basket and putting on whatever clothes they were wearing besides their suits. Then they began walking back towards Seraphim's house.  
  
While walking to their separate rooms, Seraphim tapped Seto on the shoulder. "Do you still want your good-night kiss?" she asked innocently.  
  
'Hell yeah!' Seto thought, he almost said it too but stopped himself just in time. "Sure," he said, smiling warmly at Seraphim.  
  
She leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly. "Well, thank again Seto. Good night." With that, she walked into her room and promptly collapsing on the bed.  
  
"Good night," Seto whispered, turning around and entering his own room.  
  
Whee, done with chapter 7! :):):) now since ppl havent been reviewing...*cries*...T-T...we'll just post the next chapter now. But you wont be so lucky next time! 


	9. Chapter 8: I Am NOT!

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 8: I Am NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine...sad..._  
  
The next afternoon, Seto knocked on Seraphim's door, expecting her to answer. She had been in there all day. Seto thought she might have been mad at him again. When he heard nothing, Seto eased the door open quietly. "Seraphim?" he whispered.  
  
Seraphim was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Seto smiled, she looked so innocent just lying there. He wanted to hold her close and swear to protect her for all eternity. 'Listen to yourself Seto,' he commanded. 'She can't love you, she's...immortal for one thing! And she's part angel. Why would an angel love anyone so cold and heartless as you?' Seto sighed sadly. They had four days left together, just four days. Then he would be out of her hair forever.  
  
Seto walked over to sit on the side of Seraphim's bed. He gazed lovingly at her, for lack of a better word, angelic features. If he had to describe an angel in one word, it would be her. Ironic that her name actually meant angel. Seto ran his fingers through Seraphim's long hair. Brushing it out of her face. Then, hesitantly, he ran his fingers over her lips. Shivering, he remembered their kiss. The electric spark that shot through the both of them. And her eyes, wide and shocked.  
  
"Mmm, Seto?" Seraphim opened her eyes slowly. She moved to sit up on the bed, but promptly fell back down. "Oooh," she put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Seraphim!" Seto leaned forward to catch her. "Seraphim, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-yeah Seto, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked, smiling weakly.  
  
"Are...you sure?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise," Seraphim nudged Seto to get him off the bed. Throwing off the covers, she proceeded to get out of bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, Seraphim stood and walked about five feet before collapsing into Seto's arms. "I just tripped!" she exclaimed, trying to cover up.  
  
"No Seraphim," Seto stated firmly, "you most assuredly did NOT trip."  
  
"I'm fine!" Seraphim struggled feebly against Seto's strong grip. "Let me go!"  
  
Seto shook his head, "No, you stay right here in bed. You are sick. I'm going down to make you something to eat. Soup or something. Stay here," he commanded, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed.  
  
"Seto! I am not sick!" Seraphim exclaimed.  
  
Placing her on the bed carefully, Seto tucked Seraphim in. "Now you be a good little girl and stay in bed while Seto makes you soup," he said smiling, as if he was scolding a small child.  
  
Seraphim was about to get back out of bed when Seto pushed her back down. "And stay there," he warned, "Or else I'll need to find some rope and tie you there."  
  
Seraphim grumbled dejectedly, she knew Seto would and could find that rope. Besides, with her sick (she finally admitted it to herself) she would easily be overpowered by him. "Fine," she sighed, slumping back on the bed. "Go make your stupid soup." Scowling, Seraphim dove under the covers.  
  
Seto shook his head at the ill half-angel and walked down to the kitchen to make his soup.  
  
Meanwhile, Seraphim peeked out from under the covers. "Good, he's gone," she smiled defiantly. Standing weakly and supporting herself on the wall, she made her way outside to the hallway.  
  
'Just a bit further,' she thought as she slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 'Okay, okay, steady now.' She had just come to the kitchen door and was trying not to fall down.  
  
In the kitchen, Seto was humming ("humming?!" you say? well, its MY fic so nyah nyah!) and making Seraphim's soup. He had all the ingredients simmering in a pot and had just checked to see how they were doing.  
  
Just then, Seraphim walked in the door. "Mmm, smells good Seto," she murmured.  
  
Seto turned around, "Seraphim! You're supposed to be resting!"  
  
"I know, I couldn't...so I decided to come down and see how you were," Seraphim smiled.  
  
"Well, how do you feel?" asked Seto.  
  
Seraphim blushed, "Um...like crap."  
  
"Seraphim!" Seto sighed. "Okay, well, why don't you go and sit by the window and try to rest. I'll call you when the soup's ready."  
  
"Oh alright," Seraphim started for the living room when she "tripped" again. "Oof!" she exclaimed as she fell flat on her face.  
  
"Seraphim!" Seto exclaimed once again. "Here, let me help you." Picking her up, Seto carried Seraphim to the couch near the living room window. "Now stay here until the soup is finished. I'll come over and carry you to the table. It'll probably be about half an hour." With that, Seto walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
'He's so good to me,' thought Seraphim, smiling slightly. 'Why would he be so nice to ME? I mean, I'm only another girl. Why would he devote himself so much to me in this short time that we've known each other. I don't even know that much about him. He's so secretive, but fun at the same time. I...I've fallen so quickly for him. How? He's...mortal. He's a guardian, true, which means that he has an immortal soul. But...does that mean his body is immortal as well?' Seraphim brooded over these new thoughts.  
  
'I wish I could read his mind, find out if he has feelings for me too. But then,' she smiled wryly, 'I would be too afraid to check, for fear of what I may find. Rejection.' The word stung at her heart. She was half-angel, and that meant feeling more keenly than mortals emotions.  
  
"Seto..." the word rolled off her tongue so nicely. Seraphim smiled. Everything would work out, right? things had a way of doing that, working out for the best. So, why not enjoy what she had? 'Because you're scared of loosing him,' her conscience muttered.  
  
Seraphim began to doze. Soon, she was sleeping like a baby with Seto's face shadowing her mind.  
  
Later on, Seto came to the couch to tell Seraphim the soup was ready. He saw her sleeping peacefully. Smiling at how fragile she looked, curled up like a cat, he brushed her smooth cheek with is rough, calloused hand and sighed. "Seraphim..." he said softly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hi Seto," Seraphim opened her eyes sleepily.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"Um, a little better."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Seto sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Seraphim smiled.  
  
"Alright then," Seto picked Seraphim up and carried her to the table. There, Seraphim gasped. Seto had really out-done himself. The table was set lavishly and the soup smelled delicious. Seraphim grinned.  
  
"Wow Seto, this is wonderful!" Seraphim tasted the soup. "And where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
Seto smirked. "I picked up a few things here and there."  
  
After the delicious meal, Seraphim made a mental note to find out where Seto learned how to cook so well, Seto took Seraphim upstairs to her bed. "Go to sleep now, maybe this will have gone by tomorrow," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well," Seraphim yawned, "Night Seto." She snuggled into her blankets.  
  
"Night Seraphim," Seto leaned down to stroke her hair. Then, slowly, he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams angel."  
  
Walking to his own room, Seto noticed his cell phone ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi big brother!" Mokuba was on the other line.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Seto sighed.  
  
"Where have you been? I tried calling the house but you weren't there. The secretary said you went CAMPING," Mokuba sounded worried.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm with...a...friend."  
  
"Oh," Mokuba was silent for a moment, "Are you with a girl?"  
  
This time it was Seto's turn to become quiet. Seto heard Mokuba laughing on the other end.  
  
"Well, don't do anything bad Seto!" he laughed. "I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, bye Mokuba," said Seto.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Somewhere, deep in the heart of the Sahara desert, a computer screen flashed. "We got a lock on the emerald leaf boss," someone said.  
  
"Perfect, soon we'll pay a little...visit...to Seto Kaiba and his newest...acquaintance: Princess Seraphim."  
  
Yay, chapter um...8? is done? I think its 8. ^-^ okay, since people took so looooong to review last time, we'll just have seven reviews. Kinda in the middle. k? okay! :) 


	10. Chapter 9: ThreeDays Left

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 9: Three Days Left  
  
Disclaimer: no one is mine cept for seraphim and ksho. :( waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. and i can't help posting. it annoys me to have chapters and not post them.  
  
The next morning, Seraphim awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. "Mmm, something smells good..." She opened her eyes and saw Seto at the door with two laden trays.  
  
"Morning Seraphim," he said.  
  
"Morning Seto, wow, is all that for me?" she asked, looking at the tray.  
  
"Well, one tray is. I woke up early and decided to make you breakfast in bed," Seto grinned.  
  
"That's so sweet of you Seto," Seraphim smiled happily. "Looks delicious," she added when he set down the tray in front of her.  
  
"So, how are you feeling today?" Seto asked, sitting next to Seraphim on the bed.  
  
"Um, better. Probably just need some more rest and I'll be good as new," Seraphim beamed. "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"It was no problem," Seto blushed.  
  
Seraphim tentatively picked up a fork and started to eat. "Seto, this tastes great!"  
  
Seto grinned, "Glad you like it."  
  
For a short while, they ate in silence. Just happy to enjoy the other's company. Then it suddenly hit Seraphim, they only had three days left. The thought made Seraphim scowl slightly. But Seto noticed.  
  
"Is something wrong with the food?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Hm?" Seraphim snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, no the food's fine. I was just thinking, you've been here so long that...I'm going to be so bored when you leave." Leave...the word stung. Leave meant probably never seeing each other again. But of course, each thought that THAT was what the other wanted. So both of them just put on a happy face and tried to enjoy the rest of the meal.  
  
When Seto got up to take the dishes, Seraphim slid out of bed. "Let me help with that," she said cheerfully, taking a tray.  
  
"Oh, thanks Seraphim," said Seto.  
  
"Well, least I can do since you made me breakfast right?" Seraphim smiled.  
  
After doing the breakfast dishes, Seto made Seraphim go back to bed in hopes of her being cured the next day. The second-to-the last day of his "vacation." Seraphim grudgingly agreed.  
  
Later that day, Seto poked his head into Seraphim's room to check on her. She was sleeping soundly with her hair fanning across the pillow. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thought.  
  
He sat down on the bed. Would it be too much to ask for her to love him back? Would it? Seto sighed. Of course it would. She was too good for the likes of him. How could she ever...  
  
"Seto," Seraphim whispered, rolling over in her sleep.  
  
Seto froze. Was she...dreaming about...HIM? He could have leaped for joy. She was dreaming about him! A dopey-looking grin plastered itself on his face. She was dreaming about him, she was dreaming about HIM!!!  
  
She was mumbling something, Seto leaned forward. "mm, so nice. ...miss...mmm...Seto..." He couldn't catch all the words.  
  
Seto decided he had disturbed the peace of the room enough and got up to leave. On his way out, he whispered to his sleeping angel, "I love you Seraphim." Then he was gone.  
  
In her dreams, Seraphim heard his voice. It echoed in the wall-less void of her subconscious. "I love you Seraphim..." Seraphim rolled over again, smiling contentedly.  
  
A few hours later, Seraphim got up from her nap. It was about three in the afternoon and she felt wonderful. 'Things to find out: where Seto became such a good cook, where Seto because such a good nanny...' she thought absent-mindedly to herself. 'Speaking of which...where is Seto?'  
  
"Seto!" she called, it echoed through the empty halls. 'Where could he have gone?'  
  
Seto was in Seraphim's living room. He sat silently on the couch, asleep. Taking care of Seraphim had made him tired and he decided he would rest his eyes for a bit. Of course, he didn't realize how tired he had been and ended up falling asleep. Seraphim walked into the living room quietly. "Oh..." she whispered.  
  
She sat down next to Seto, staring at him. 'So sweet,' she mused. 'He looks so child-like when he's not awake to keep his cold mask in place.' Seraphim stared lovingly at his face. After checking to make sure if he was really asleep, she bent down to whisper in his ear. "I love you Seto Kaiba."  
  
Just then, Seto woke up. "Hi Seraphim," he yawned sleepily.  
  
"H-hi, um, Seto," Seraphim stammered. 'Oh my gosh! Did he hear me???'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, you have bed head," Seraphim said, sighing with relief. 'Okay, so I guess he didn't hear me...'  
  
"Do you have a brush or something?" asked Seto, trying vainly to flatten his hair.  
  
"Yeah, somewhere in here," she looked through the drawer of a small table next to the couch. "Ah, here it is." She handed Seto the brush.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Huh," Seto tried to tame his hair.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling better now so what do you want to do?" Seraphim asked.  
  
Seto shrugged, "Let's just sit here and do nothing. It's supposed to be very relaxing."  
  
Seraphim laughed. "Fine, you stay here. I'm going to make dinner to pay you back for the great meals you've been making me."  
  
Seto watched her leave. So graceful, poised, and smart yet oblivious to her own beauty. Would she ever know how much he cared for her? 'No,' he told himself. 'She won't, because SOMEONE is too proud to tell her.'  
  
Seto sighed, he was letting his pride get in the way. Rejection was something that just didn't happen to him. Well, something that didn't happen to him before he met Seraphim. Remembering that first time she pushed him away Seto said to himself, 'Okay, I'm going to tell her tomorrow. It's going to work out. It's going to work out. It's going to work out.' He repeated this mantra in his head over and over a few hundred times.  
  
Meanwhile, Seraphim was in the kitchen. About every five seconds she would check on what she was making and question, 'I wonder if Seto'll like it.'  
  
He was her world and she didn't know WHAT she would do without him.  
  
Seraphim sighed. "I've got to tell him. I've got to tell him I love him," she affirmed. "I've got to do it. I'm going to do it. Soon. Yeah, soon."  
  
With that over and done with, she went back to cooking. Then the kitchen timer went off. "Yay, it's done." Seraphim went to take out the roast from the oven. "Owie! Hot Hot Hot!!!"  
  
She finally got all the food onto the dinner table. Then, she went to the living room to find Seto.  
  
"Seeeeeeetooooooo," she called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dinner's ready," Seraphim smiled happily.  
  
Seto followed her to the table. "Seraphim, this...you...wow," was all he could say.  
  
Seraphim had been bored and decided to decorate the food. She had made those neat sculpture things that the fancy restaurants have on their highly priced items. She had also pulled out the most beautiful china Seto had ever seen.  
  
"Seraphim, what happens if they break?" he asked.  
  
"Naw, they won't break. You won't break them, I won't break them, they won't break," she said.  
  
Seto gave Seraphim a strange look but said no more about the china. Then they began to eat. "Seraphim, this stuff is great. Where did YOU learn to cook?"  
  
"No, I asked to first...yesterday, you tell me where you learned to cook first," Seraphim smirked.  
  
"I learned from watching the food channel on T.V. at home," Seto said.  
  
"I learned from the cooks at the palace when I was small," Seraphim replied. "They had all kinds of delicious dishes they would try to teach me to prepare. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen. Sometimes I pretended I was really one of them instead of a princess."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Seto chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
After dinner, the two of them washed the dishes and decided to turn in. "Don't want you getting sick again Sere," Seto teased.  
  
Seraphim only sighed. He could be an scamp sometimes. "Night Seto," she said.  
  
"Night Seraphim," Seto smiled.  
  
Seraphim gave him his nightly peck on the cheek and walked into her room, humming an ancient tune from her childhood.  
  
Seto went to his own room. 'Tomorrow,' he thought. 'Tomorrow's the day.'  
  
And that would be the end of chapter 9. :) r&r? please? PLEASE??? 


	11. Chapter 10: Questions

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 10: Questions  
  
Disclaimer: okay, all the characters except Seraphim and Ksho are NOT mine. I wish they were. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to pout about not owning Yu-gi-oh. Oh yeah, and Tolkien invented elvish and not me. but the original poem (the English translation) is mine, I wrote it.  
  
'I don't want to get up, I don't want to get up, I don't want to get up,' Seraphim chanted to herself. 'I don't want to get up!'  
  
"Seraphim?" Seto walked in the door.  
  
'Aw man! I have to get up, I have to get up, I have to get up. Come on Seraphim, don't be lazy...get UP, UP, UP!' she chided to herself.  
  
"Still asleep," whispered Seto.  
  
'Get up, get up, get up!!!' Seraphim shouted to herself. She could not remember the last time she was so lazy. Partly because she didn't want to face Seto yet.  
  
"My sleeping beauty," Seto murmured softly.  
  
Seraphim's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. 'Whoah, rewind! Seto just called ME beautiful?' she asked herself. 'Yes...no...yes...no, aw GET UP and ask him!'  
  
Seraphim's conscience finally won and she opened her eyes a crack. Seto was sitting next to her on the bed. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, she dramatically covered her face with her hands, "The light! The light! It's blinding me!!!" she cried, giggling.  
  
Seto burst into laughter. "Where...where in the world did...did THAT come from?" he asked, trying to speak clearly without laughing some more.  
  
Seraphim just giggled again. "I honestly have no idea. It's just...I saw you sitting there and the light was shining through the window and...I don't know. It just came to me."  
  
Seto smiled at her, his angel. "I'm not even going to ask what goes on in YOUR mind," he concluded.  
  
'You'd be surprised Seto Kaiba,' thought Seraphim gloomily, 'you'd be surprised.'  
  
"So, second to the last day," Seto tried to be cheery, "what do you want to do?"  
  
Seraphim sat straight up in bed and looked Seto in the eye. Seto cringed, she was staring at him so intensely, as if she was seeing all his secrets. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped out of bed; scaring Seto and nearly giving him a heart attack in the process.  
  
"I dunno," she beamed.  
  
Sera-PHIM!" Seto bellowed, "You just scared the shit out of me!!!"  
  
"Hehe, sorry Seto," Seraphim looked down at her feet. "It's just...I'm sorry..."  
  
Seto sighed, "It's okay Seraphim, really. Just...don't do it again. I might die or something."  
  
"Okay!" Seraphim smiled happily.  
  
'Just like a little child sometimes,' thought Seto.  
  
"Let's just hang out today," Seraphim suggested. "There's nothing better to do."  
  
"Okay," Seto leaned back on Seraphim's bed with his hands behind his head. Seraphim had sat back down next to him. She closed her eyes and began to sing. It was a powerful ancient song, the words were not familiar to Seto. He sat up and looked at Seraphim.  
  
*lye nei' n'at atya', atta cormie olwene alye' anwa seorsa tare' e' mori n'raama ripa a' nir' olinea, wanwie erin delten'oio nyar amin men a' entul a' tanya lisse' islime dome manke lye anwa ele tanya tul're, iireoio mankeoio n'at na, e' ndor ri' luume tanya lye nae atya', ar' kirma lye aa' il delten'oio ilyamenie, lle corm olwene yassen amin*  
  
"Where did you learn that?" asked Seto, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"It's a song from when the world was young. A special song," Seraphim smiled warmly. 'A song that a maiden would sing to her true love,' she finished in her mind.  
  
"It's very beautiful," said Seto. "What does it mean?"  
  
Seraphim thought for a moment, translating. Then she took a deep breath and began to sing the translation.  
  
"We are the same, two hearts strung together Identities crossed in a dark wingless flight Too many secrets, the past haunts forever Tell me how to return to that sweet moonlit night Where we truly saw that tomorrow, whenever Wherever the other was, in space or time That we were the same, and part we shall never Forever and always, your heart strung with mine."  
  
Seto watched her, entranced by the words. 'What could have made her sing that particular song, it's so...romantic. Why would she sing it while I was in the room?' Seto pondered to himself. "The meaning is just as beautiful as the song itself," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Seraphim graciously accepted his compliment.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Seraphim..." Seto began uneasily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, if maybe...when this is all over," Seto paused. "Well, we're good friends right?"  
  
Seraphim nodded. "I should hope so."  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you. I mean, since you don't really need to hide out in the woods after this whole thing blows over, would you...um. What I mean to say is..." Seto fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Seraphim waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
'Say it. SAY IT. say 'Seraphim, would you like to be my girlfriend?' JUST SAY IT!!!' But for some reason, Seto's mind went blank.  
  
"Seto?" Seraphim waved a hand in front of his face. "Seto?"  
  
Seto snapped out of his internal battle with himself. "Um," he tried to think of a good cover-up. Somehow, his rational mind was taken over partly by his irrational mind though. "Would you like to come live with Mokuba and I? I mean, you said yourself that you'd be bored when I leave. I promise you'd get a room and bathroom all to yourself. So...how about it?" Seto asked nervously. 'What have you done???' he mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Um, are you sure?" asked Seraphim.  
  
Seto, who had been bracing himself for a firm 'no', was very surprised. "Um, yeah," he said in surprise.  
  
"I guess so. It IS kinda lonely all by my self," Seraphim grinned. "We can use my house as a vacation home."  
  
Seto smiled with relief. "Okay, great."  
  
"Yeah," Seraphim said, "great."  
  
An awkward silence ensued between the two. "Let's go somewhere. I don't thing hanging out includes staying in one room all day," Seto got up off the bed and pulled Seraphim up with him.  
  
"Okay, hold on a minute and let me get dressed," Seraphim pushed Seto out the door. In an instant, she had walked out the door wearing a dark blue halter top and black leather pants. A black leather jacket completed her ensemble.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm starved," Seraphim dragged Seto down the hall.  
  
After brunch, Seto and Seraphim had gravitated to the piano room. They sat on the couch and chatted for a while.  
  
Seto was debating with himself whether to tell Seraphim he loved her or not. Seraphim had, unfortunately, chickened out some time that morning.  
  
"Seraphim, I have to tell you something," Seto whispered, leaning forward as if to say something in her ear.  
  
"Hm?" Seraphim looked over.  
  
'Okay, now or never Seto,' he prompted to himself. "Seraphim..." But Seto found he just couldn't say it. 'Okay, new plan. Actions speak louder than words...I hope.'  
  
Seto brushed his hand over Seraphim's cheek, turning her head so that they were facing each other. Then, he gently kissed her lips. Seraphim gasped, she had not been expecting this.  
  
Hehe...cliffhanger...^-^ don't worry, seven reviews and you'll find out what happens. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11: And What Happened After

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 11: And What Happened After  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, I'm off to live under a rock now...  
  
When Seto pulled back, he looked at Seraphim; half embarrassed and half giddy with happiness.  
  
"Se-to?" Seraphim stared, shocked and open-mouthed, as she reached up to touch her still-tingling lips. Was she dreaming? Seto had just...kissed her?  
  
Seraphim stared in shock at Seto. "What...was that for?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
A period of uncomfortable silence ensued.  
  
Finally, Seto took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, you see Seraphim," he began hesitantly. "Since...when...um...when we first met, you remember I tried to...um, well you know, right?"  
  
Seraphim nodded, wanting to know where all this was going.  
  
"I...it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. I, well, I really liked you. It's funny," Seto continued, "I never believed in love at first sight but... it kind of just...happened to me. And then I was so confused when you pushed me away. Because...I was, well, conceited I guess. I couldn't imagine a girl not wanting to be with me."  
  
Seraphim stared at Seto incredulously. He liked her. He liked HER. HER of all people!!! But, what if he was just trying to get something from her. He seemed like a nice guy, but he had that reputation of being the cold, heartless bastard. Seraphim decided to listen some more.  
  
"And so I just...I couldn't stop liking you. It just grew. And you just looked so beautiful sitting there. I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss you," Seto looked down at the ground, waiting to get slapped or something. He had had no right to kiss her, she would probably never speak to him again.  
  
Seraphim just stared at Seto, still not able to comprehend what had just happened to her. He was saying this to her. What were the odds?  
  
"I'm sorry, and...after I got passed the initial shock of you beauty and stuff, I found out that your personality was great. You're the most fun person I've ever met. This past week or so has been the best days of my entire life. For the first time I haven't felt like there was no one in the world who could possibly comprehend what I was going through, what I had gone through. But you, you and I are like two pieces of the same puzzle. You're smart, funny, pretty, and just a great person. I couldn't ever imagine someone as wonderful as you liking someone as cold as me," Seto concluded.  
  
"Seto, I...don't know what to say exactly," Seraphim bit her lip. He sounded so sincere. She wanted with all her heart to believe him.  
  
"Tell me whatever you're feeling right now, I need to know. I can handle it, but I need to know. Please," Seto's eyes pleaded with her. The pools of deep sapphire were not lifeless at all. They were filled with hidden emotions, so mixed and varied that it seemed they might overflow. But at the same time, each emotion was so subtle, it was hard to notice them at all.  
  
Seraphim had spent her entire life listening to her heart, and she decided to listen to it again. She looked intensely at Seto. "I..." words failed her. Instead, she leaned into him and kissed him back.  
  
When they pulled apart, Seraphim looked at the floor anxiously. then she looked at Seto again. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, half frightened.  
  
Seto smiled at her. He was over the moon with joy. "Yes," he whispered, kissing her forehead and capturing her in a deep embrace. "Yes, it answers all my questions."  
  
Seraphim smiled at Seto and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she totally belonged. "Seto?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Seraphim?" Seto replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for pushing you away the first time," she said sheepishly. "It's just that, I was so sure you were just playing with me. I mean, you have to admit, the great Seto Kaiba falling for someone like me. If you didn't know the real me. It would be something unheard of. I bet all of your employees will be shocked that you chose some girl you met in the forest over all those your, pretty, rich ladies that are always on T.V."  
  
"Nope, there's only one girl for me Sere," Seto chuckled.  
  
Seraphim wrinkled her nose cutely at the nickname.  
  
"And that girl is you," Seto grinned impishly. "Let's go get dinner ready."  
  
Seto and Seraphim walked down the stairs to the kitchen together, hand in hand. Seraphim sighed contentedly. "Thank you Seto," she said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Seto replied.  
  
"For liking me for me, and nothing else with no strings attached," she said cheerily.  
  
"I should be thanking you for exactly the same thing," said Seto. Then jokingly, he whispered in her ear, "You're not just with me for the money are you?" Seto grinned.  
  
"No!!! Why would I be as shallow as that?!" Seraphim exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Just checking," Seto replied, "You can never be too careful around beautiful mysterious women." He looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Seto," Seraphim slapped him playfully. "I don't have security cameras in my house."  
  
"Well, maybe you should get some," Seto suggested.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I don't want some wacko trying to kidnap you. Then I'll never see you again!" Seto smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't come and rescue me?" Seraphim asked, pouting.  
  
"Of course I would come and rescue you."  
  
"Good," Seraphim laid her head on Seto's shoulder. "Now, onwards to dinner!"  
  
Seto laughed and the two went into the kitchen to prepare whatever it was they decided to eat that night.  
  
That night, before bed, Seto and Seraphim (try saying 'Seraphim and Seto', it doesn't sound as right.) stood outside, looking at the stars. There were no street lights so the view was fabulous.  
  
"All of those stars," Seto mused, "Yet not one of them as beautiful as the star I see before me."  
  
Seraphim giggled, blushing. "I heard a quote somewhere," she thought for a moment. "I forget what it was."  
  
Seto laughed. "You know, when we get back to town, my friends will be coming for a reunion. They'll be so shocked to see me with you. I think they always thought of me as the 'lonely bachelor' type because of my personality," he said.  
  
"I like your personality," Seraphim stated, "It makes you mysterious."  
  
"It's getting late," Seraphim said, yawning. It was three in the morning, they had been stargazing for the past four hours. "We should get to bed."  
  
"Alright Angel, your wish is my command," Seto said, adding a flourish and a bow.  
  
"You're so silly sometimes," Seraphim laughed.  
  
"Only for you," Seto said, "only for you."  
  
"Night Seto," Seraphim said, kissing Seto goodnight.  
  
"Night Seraphim," Seto kissed her back.  
  
"Dream of me okay?" Seraphim winked.  
  
"Would I dream of any other lovely girl?" Seto replied, winking back.  
  
"Maybe," Seraphim walked into her room and shut the door. Leaning on the closed door, she sighed. 'This has been the happiest day of my life.'  
  
Across town, a scanner was running. traces of cellular phone radio waves were being traced. "Anytime now boss," said a man.  
  
"Excellent, soon darling little Seraphim will have an extra guest."  
  
"Sir, she has the keeper of the leaf with her," the man said.  
  
"No matter, I can destroy him as well. And with the diamond star out of the way, there will be no one to stop me."  
  
In Seraphim's house, a feeling of dread settled over her sleeping form. Tossing in her sleep, Seraphim saw a dark, evil face. "Kill..." it whispered venomously.  
  
Seraphim screamed and sat up straight in bed, eyes wide with fear. Seto came rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I had...a bad dream. Someone evil...Ksho. It seemed so real," she whispered, clinging to Seto.  
  
"Shh, don't worry, I'll protect you," Seto smoothed Seraphim's hair. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright." Sometime later that night, Seraphim fell asleep in Seto's arms.  
  
'I'll never let anything hurt you...ever,' thought Seto as he walked to his room sleepily. Little did he know, his loyalty would soon be put to the test.  
  
And...end of chapter 11. Seven reviews and you get chapter 12. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Last

yThe Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 12: The Last  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine. Anything I use that isn't mine isn't mine. Ksho, Seraphim, and my poem is mine. nothing else is mine.  
  
AN: I am sorry, I'm starting school now so I might not be able to write/post as much as before. *gomen!*  
  
The next morning the sun rose on Seto and Seraphim. The birds chirped happily and the warm sun's rays glimmered in the chamber.  
  
Seraphim rolled over and cuddled up next to Seto. 'Something next to me,' she thought, 'so warm.' Smiling, she continued in slumber, unknowing what the following day would bring.  
  
Seto was awake first. Seeing Seraphim sleeping next to him and not remembering what had happened the previous night, he panicked and looked around. All of a sudden, Seraphim's dream came to his mind. 'Someone evil?' he thought to himself. 'She said it seemed so real, I wonder if this 'Ksho' person has found us.'  
  
Just then, Seraphim awoke. 'Hmm, I'd love to wake up to this every morning,' she mused.  
  
"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" asked Seto.  
  
Yeah, I was fine after you came," Seraphim snuggled closer to Seto. "Did you stay with me all night?" Seraphim asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want you waking up scared again. I don't ever want you to feel lonely again," Seto smiled at his angel. "Okay?"  
  
Seraphim smiled and nodded her head childishly. "Okay."  
  
"What do you want to do today? It's our last day before we go public," Seto laughed.  
  
"Hm, but don't you like having a 'secret love life' with me?" Seraphim winked.  
  
"Well yeah, but I also want to see the faces of my friends and employees when I walk in the front door with a ravishing young woman on my arm," Seto grinned.  
  
Seraphim giggled a little. "That might be worth something, maybe we should go buy a mini video camera to tape it. You know those cool spy ones that you can install just about anywhere?" Seraphim smiled evilly.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be good blackmail," Seto replied. "Wow, I never used to think like this. You've corrupted me."  
  
"Naw, you've always been like this, I just helped you to realize it. How could a sweet innocent little angel like myself corrupt you?" Seraphim gave Seto a sugary sweet smile.  
  
"Like that," he pointed out.  
  
Seraphim sighed, "You're no fun sometimes, did you know that?"  
  
"I was never fun until I met you," Seto smiled cheekily. "You are a bad influence on my cold business-man personality. I'll never be able to show my face in the business world again!" Seto put a hand to his forehead dramatically.  
  
"Okay, I take that back, I HAVE corrupted you. You've gone psycho on me," Seraphim stared at Seto with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
Seto laughed at Seraphim's obvious shock. "Oh come on, I'm just kidding."  
  
"I know. You'll be irresistible now that you have an actual personality," Seraphim giggled and pointed a finger knowledgeably at him.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm hungry," said Seto, heading for the door.  
  
Seraphim got up and followed suit. "Thanks for staying with me Seto," she said quietly, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Is that all I get?" Seto smirked.  
  
"You!" Seraphim slapped his shoulder lightly. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to..." She leaned over and kissed him again. "Enough?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. "For now," he replied.  
  
Later that day, Seto suggested going on a picnic by the lake again. Seraphim happily agreed. They began to make a list of everything they wanted to take.  
  
"Do you want do go for lunch or dinner?" asked Seto.  
  
"Well, last time we went for lunch. So let's go for dinner, you have to see the lake at night, it's so beautiful," Seraphim sighed happily.  
  
"Can it compare to you?" asked Seto.  
  
"Maybe," Seraphim smiled.  
  
"Alright, then we'll go for dinner. I'll have to judge between you and that lake."  
  
That evening, two young adults walked in the moonlight to the lake. Spreading a picnic blanket under the weeping willow, they proceeded to unpack their dinner.  
  
"You're much more breathtaking than the lake," Seto whispered into Seraphim's ear.  
  
"And you're too sweet for your own good sometimes," Seraphim replied, not being able to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"I know," Seto smiled, kissing her cheek.  
  
"You're also too cocky for your own good," Seraphim mock scowled.  
  
"It's part of my charm," Seto replied, grinning.  
  
"Charm schmarm," said Seraphim, turning on the lantern they had brought.  
  
"Let's eat, I'm hungry," Seto reached over to grab a plate. He and Seraphim had been cooking that afternoon and there were all sorts of delicious things to eat. Deviled eggs, pasta salad, tossed green salad, chocolate and strawberry mousse, jell-o, yakitori chicken, the list went on and on.  
  
Seto and Seraphim sat quietly for a while, enjoying the other's company and knowing that they were together was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
Seraphim spooned jell-o into her mouth and looked at Seto thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seraphim put the jell-o down and scooted over next to Seto. Looking him straight in the eye, she blinked once, twice.  
  
"Seraphim, is something wrong?" Seto asked.  
  
Seraphim shook her head. "Seto, I need to tell you something, but promise you'll say whatever you truly feel about what I'm about to say, okay?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Sure Seraphim, I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
Seto nodded again. "I swear, I'll never lie to you."  
  
Seraphim smiled, satisfied. Then she leaned over and kissed Seto softly. "I love you Seto Kaiba," she whispered.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. 'She loves me too?! Woohoo!!! She loves me too!!! Alright!!!' he thought gleefully. 'She loves me too! She loves me too! She loves me too!!!'  
  
When Seraphim pulled back, she saw that Seto had a dopey grin plastered to his face. "Um, Seto? Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Seto snapped out of his 'I'm so happy' trance. "I'm better than alright," he said happily. "I love you too Seraphim."  
  
Seraphim smiled and threw her arms around Seto. "I'm so happy," she murmured as she buried her face in his shoulder. "It all feels so perfect."  
  
"I promise we'll be together forever," Seto brushed his fingers over Seraphim's cheek and kissed her. "And even after that if it's possible."  
  
"Anything is possible Seto," Seraphim pointed out. "If true love is possible, anything is possible."  
  
"Is this true love?" asked Seto.  
  
"If it isn't, it's close enough," Seraphim smiled contentedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Seto smiled at his angel. "I guess you're right."  
  
Meanwhile, a shadow drew closer to the lake. 'Soon, when the moon rises above the lake, my power will be unleashed. Then, little princess, you will have much to fear, much to fear indeed.'  
  
A shiver ran up Seraphim's spine.  
  
And that would be the end of chapter um...12. I'll try to see if I can get up the next chapter by the time I have seven reviews though. Do you think that's enough time? Cause with school and all...we'll see. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, anything I use that isn't mine isn't mine. The end of the disclaimer.  
  
A cloaked shadow slid out from the opposite end of the lake. Seto and Seraphim, too enthralled with each other's companionship, didn't notice it. Slowly, but stealthily, it crept down the bank to them. All the little woodland creatures shied away from it. The crickets stopped chirping, the fish stopped splashing, the owls stopped hooting.  
  
Seraphim looked up, something wasn't right. "Seto?" she paused. "Do you hear anything?"  
  
Seto listened for a minute. "No, why?"  
  
"Exactly," Seraphim pointed out. "Something is scaring the wildlife, they're so silent. Wonder what it is." Seraphim got up and walked along the bank.  
  
"What's wrong Seraphim?" Seto followed her curiously. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling, I can't explain it. I feel as if something's not right," Seraphim, shook her head as if to clear it.  
  
Seraphim crept along the side of the water, Seto trailing her cautiously. "Seraphim, are you sure you're not overreacting?" Seto whispered.  
  
"Positive," Seraphim hissed back. Just then, she turned her head. "There's something over there." She wandered off to the left, Seto was just a few feet behind her.  
  
"Seraphim, I think your imagination is running away with you," Seto sighed.  
  
"No Seto, there's something over-mmmph!!!" Seraphim was cut off.  
  
"Seraphim?" Seto called. "Seraphim!!!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Seraphim!!!" Seto yelled again.  
  
In the shadows, the dark figure had Seraphim in his grasp. She struggled fiercely with each passing moment, but without knowing who her attacker was, she couldn't fight him well. "Stop struggling," Seraphim's captor whispered fiercely into her ear.  
  
Seraphim, of course, did not heed his warning and was silenced by a sharp cuff to her ear. "Smmhrmm!" Seraphim tried to yell.  
  
Seto turned his head to where Seraphim's voice had come from. "Seraphim?" he began to walk in that direction. "Seraphim, are you okay?!"  
  
Knowing he had to work fast, and forgetting a previously learned lesson, Seraphim's attacker reached for her necklace. It began to glow, faintly at first, then it gleamed as brightly as a star. "Kshrmm!" Seraphim spat. (or tried to)  
  
Just then, the diamond glowed brightly enough to blind all three people on the lakeside. Seraphim used this to her advantage; using her instincts, she somehow got free of Ksho's grasp and ran to Seto.  
  
When the light died down a bit, Seto and Seraphim were staring at a deathly pale man. Well-muscled, with deep crimson eyes and slicked-back black hair; he wore long dark tattered pants and a black cloak that swished with his every move. A malicious sneer was playing on his lips. "Seraphim," he greeted.  
  
"Ksho," Seraphim replied icily. Seto held on to her protectively.  
  
"This is the guy?" he whispered in Seraphim's ear.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My dear, dear Seraphim, lovely as ever," Ksho walked up to the couple, who eyed him warily, and, taking Seraphim's right hand, kissed the back lightly. Seraphim immediately drew her hand away and wiped it on her pants.  
  
"What do you want?" she snarled hotly.  
  
"Little princess, you know that the diamond star, in your possession, will yield my death with the coming dawn," Ksho said gracefully.  
  
"You can't have it," she replied, clinging to Seto.  
  
Ksho chuckled, "You would never just give it to me. But, do you not have a wish to rule the world? Does not every mind wish to have a realm with which he may do as he wishes?" Ksho smirked. "Come with me and renounce your claim on the diamond star. We can rule this world and others like it together." He held out his hand to Seraphim.  
  
"You vile creature, I shall never renounce my claim on the star, nor my love for Seto," Seraphim glared at the ghost-like form.  
  
"Suit yourself, you have chosen the hard way. I shall have to destroy you both," Ksho said quietly, the faint light of the moon and the glowing jewel on Seraphim's neck illuminated his pale face.  
  
"Not without a fight," Seto stepped in front of Seraphim, shielding her protectively.  
  
"Silly mortal, you may be the keeper of the emerald leaf, but I'm nearly positive you have no idea how to control it's power," Ksho 'tsk tks'- ed at Seto.  
  
"I don't care, you will not harm Seraphim," Seto glared at Ksho.  
  
"Suit yourself, do it the hard way, see if I care," Ksho, with a flick of his writs, lifted Seto into the air. Then, using telekinesis, Ksho dumped Seto in the middle of the lake. (T-T poor Seto...)  
  
Seraphim's gaze followed Seto's decent. "Seto!" she cried. "You'll pay," she hissed to Ksho, glaring at the evil entity.  
  
"How will you make me pay little princes? I do believe you've forgotten how to use the star's magic over the years," Ksho smirked.  
  
"The star's magic is activated by love. I will defeat you with it's power," Seraphim said softly.  
  
"What?" Ksho stepped away from the half-angel, half-elf princess. "You lie."  
  
"I never lie," Seraphim replied sweetly. She concentrated on Seto, seeing him surface on the lake returned a smile to her face. Remembering each and every moment she had Seto had spent together, Seraphim's diamond star began to glow again. But this time, it was a soft, beautiful light. It bather her face in it's warm radiance.  
  
Seto had just swam to shore when he saw a brilliant white light surround Seraphim. When it faded, she was dressed in a sleeveless, flowing white gown that hugged her body and changed with every move. Her beautiful white wings were unfurled and her hair was in a half-up, half-down ponytail which revealed her elven ears.  
  
"Seraphim," Seto gasped, she looked so breathtaking. "Truly an angel..." he whispered as he got up to run to her.  
  
When Seto reached Seraphim, a bright green light enveloped him. When it diminished, his clothes were no longer sopping wet. And instead of being shades of blue and turquoise, his clothes were different shades of dark green. The emerald leaf was hung around his neck on a golden chain. Then, his trench coat disappeared and pale green dove wings ripped through the back of his shirt.  
  
"The power of the gems," Ksho hissed at the couple.  
  
Ksho grew his own wings. Tattered black dove wings that were stained with blood sprouted from his shoulder blades. Ksho removed his cloak and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"The battle begins and ends here princess," Ksho stressed the last word.  
  
"The battle will end with the dawn," Seraphim replied.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end princess," Ksho snickered.  
  
"Hmph, the sun will rise in a matter of hours. Can you really defeat two gem keepers?" Seraphim asked, almost pitying the dark being.  
  
"I can do more than defeat you, I will eliminate you!" Ksho exclaimed, launching himself at Seto and Seraphim.  
  
The two, grasping the other's hand, shot up into the air and away from Ksho's attack. "Stay here," Seto ordered Seraphim as he flew to meet Ksho's next attack with one of his own.  
  
"Oomph," Ksho was winded.  
  
Seto grinned at Seraphim, "See? Everything will be fi-"  
  
"Seto!!!"  
  
Ksho had knocked Seto down to the ground while he was off guard. Seto landed under the willow tree, unconscious. "Looks like your boyfriend won't be much help to you today," Ksho sneered.  
  
Seraphim glared at Ksho. "Die!" she cried as a beam of energy shot from her diamond star, straight at Ksho.  
  
"I see you've harnessed the concentrated power of the star as well. Too bad it takes your boy getting hurt for you to figure out how to do so," Ksho laughed at Seraphim's predicament. "Would you like me to hurt him some more? Will that give you more power?"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!!!" Seraphim held her hands up to her ears, blocking out his voice. 'It's my fault? Is it my fault that Seto is being hurt?' she asked herself.  
  
"And now, by using the dark energy I have collected, your wonderful life will come to a close," Ksho grinned maliciously at the dejected Seraphim. "Goodbye little princess," he scoffed.  
  
"No!" Seraphim cried strongly, flying out of range.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the bank, Seto was coming around. "Seraphim?" he muttered as he glanced up to see the powers of light and darkness fighting with words and blows high above the glimmering lake. "Gotta help her." Seto took to the sky and joined the fight.  
  
And that would end chapter 13. ^-^ I think this battle scene will be at least two chapters. Maybe three. I don't really know. So, we'll see. At least seven reviews gets you another chapter. Or whenever I get around to writing more. Stupid teachers, today was first day of school and already I have an essay due Friday. 


	15. Chapter 14: To the Bitter End

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 14: To the Bitter End  
  
Disclaimer: YGO isn't mine. wish it was. T_T ksho and seraphim and stuff are mine.  
  
Seto reached Seraphim just in time. The beam barely missed the two as they hurtled down to the lake. Skimming over the surface, they rose again. Seto held Seraphim protectively as, together, great powerful, wings bore them back to battle.  
  
"Sweet little princess, do you need your knight in shining armor to save you every time?" Ksho taunted mercilessly.  
  
"No!" Seraphim retorted, firing again at her enemy.  
  
The blow caught Ksho off-guard and he plummeted to the earth. Just in time, however, he recovered and was able to land on two feet. Taking to the sky once more, Ksho shot towards Seto and Seraphim. "Ha! Little princess, that wasn't even a tickle!" Ksho lied through clenched teeth. "Do you have anything better?" He laughed at Seraphim's obvious insecurity.  
  
"Don't you dare insult her," Seto flew in front of Seraphim protectively.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Ksho sneered.  
  
Seto growled. But he didn't know how exactly he was going to beat Ksho, unless it was by holding out until dawn. Just six more hours, Seto glanced at his watch. Then they would be free from this torture. Seraphim held him tightly, confidently; she thought they would do it. If she did, then Seto would have to.  
  
Just then, Seraphim shot a beam of white light past Seto, into Ksho. Ksho screamed in rage as it singed his hair. Seraphim laughed. "Not so tough now are you?" she giggled.  
  
"On the contrary, I'm still very tough," Ksho seethed. How dare this...this...GIRL treat him so! He was the prince of demons. He would make her pay, he would kill her. He would kill them both. Kill them all!  
  
Firing an array of dark energy bombs at the two guardians, he succeeded in separating them. Racing after Seraphim, Ksho succeeded in cornering her. Her only ways of escape would be to dive into the lake, or fly straight past her pursuer. She chose the former. Diving into the icy cold depths, she tried to get deep enough so that the water would camouflage her. Unfortunately, Ksho had wonderful night eyes. Being a servant of the darkness had cost him much, but it had made his sight sharpest in the dark. He easily spotter her white dress through the flowing waters.  
  
"I see you!" he taunted merrily. Taking careful aim, he watched as Seraphim surfaced. While she gasped for air, he fired.  
  
Seto raced to her once more. He couldn't reach her in time. But Seraphim was faster than either Seto or Ksho had thought. She dodged the blow and shook herself dry in a matter of seconds. Soon, she was flying high once more.  
  
Colored beams of green, black, and white flew over the surface of the lake. One far away might think a fireworks display was being shown in the remotest part of the forest. But in reality, three entities were fighting for the fate of the world. How ironic it was, Seraphim later considered, that the lights reflected in the water would have been so beautiful...if they hadn't been fighting for their lives at the time.  
  
All three had been dodging well for a while when Seraphim began to tire. It was all and well that Seto was naturally good at most everything, and Ksho had probably been preparing for this day a long time, but she had just become herself again. She was not yet used to the excessive use of her powers.  
  
Ksho saw the weakness, and decided it was the perfect time to strike. Strategically firing once, a weak shot and aiming to miss, he fired a second, much stronger shot immediately after in the direction he believed she would dodge. It worked like a charm. Seraphim was hit squarely in the chest and plummeted to the earth.  
  
"Seraphim!" Seto exclaimed as he dove after her. Ksho chuckled at his attempt. Seto caught Seraphim and they both crashed to the ground. Seraphim was unconscious.  
  
Ksho used this opportunity to fire several blasts at the same time directly at our hero and heroine. Seto, realizing that he had no time to dodge, valiantly covered Seraphim with his own body in attempt to shield her from the horrific blows.  
  
Just before the black waves hit, Seto's gem began to glow. A pale, see-through, green dome surrounded the two. It was a shield of some sort and deflected the death rays.  
  
Ksho growled, he couldn't believe his bad luck. Not only had Seraphim tapped her gem's power, but her inexperienced BOYFRIEND had tapped his as well! "So you've learned to work your gem, huh? Doesn't matter," Ksho sneered. "I'll take care of you first, then I'll kill her."  
  
"You're an asshole, you know that?" Seto retorted.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." The two men eyed each other warily.  
  
Ksho tried attacking again, Seto blocked the attack with his shield again. "You can't win that way," Seto pointed out confidently.  
  
"Well then," Ksho took on a flattering tone, "why don't we settle this once and for all?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked warily.  
  
"A battle to the death. Winner take all. No magic whatsoever. Just a weapon of choice and the skills you have," Ksho grinned, baring vampire fangs.  
  
Seto eyes Ksho warily. "What are you playing at?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. If you kill me, you save your 'true love' and the world. But if you loose...I will kill her and destroy your world," Ksho looked away idly. "It's your decision, take it or leave it."  
  
Seto frowned. "Swear, on your honor, to follow the rules. No magic, to the death, winner take all, one weapon," Seto ordered.  
  
"I swear it," Ksho yawned, as if bored. "Now, do we have a deal?" Ksho extended his hand to the unwilling Seto.  
  
Seto looked for a moment from Ksho to Seraphim. Then, he shook Ksho's hand. "Deal."  
  
Ksho smiled diabolically. "Sword?" he asked, the blade appeared in his hand.  
  
Seto nodded tersely. A blade also appeared in his own hand. It was very different from Ksho's weapon. Ksho's sword was blackened and covered with blood. Seto's sword was a brilliant shining silver color. The hilt was made of gold and an emerald was embedded in the center. Resting Seraphim against the willow, Seto gave the weapon a few practice swings.  
  
"Practice will not help you now," Ksho taunted. "You shall die before the coming of the dawn."  
  
It began to rain. That was the signal to begin. The swords clashed and rang through the forest. Sweat mingled with the rain as Seto and Ksho fought for their lives.  
  
Soon, without the brilliant light of the diamond star to aid them, Seto and Ksho were fighting in almost total darkness. The angry rain clouds blocked the light of the full moon and no stars twinkled in the sky. It was getting harder and harder for Seto to block attacks. Out of sheer luck, he managed to twist Ksho's arm and send his enemy's sword splashing into the depths of the lake.  
  
Ksho cursed in rage when his sword was taken from him. Then, switching to his backup plan, he used his superior night vision to circle around Seto. He planned to shoot a very thin, very concentrated beam of dark energy into Seto's chest. Seto would hardly feel it, but the darkness would not exit his body. It would stay trapped within him and slowly but surely weaken him enough for Ksho to kill him without a second thought.  
  
The small beam was nearly ready as Ksho got into position. Seto was whirling about in the dark, trying to hear where his opponent was. It was nearly impossible in the pouring rain and complete darkness though.  
  
Thankfully, just then, Seraphim awoke. It was as if something was calling her back from the dark sleep Ksho's attack had induced. Immediately, the diamond star glared brilliantly. Seraphim spotted Ksho and knew exactly what he was up to.  
  
"Seto!" Seraphim exclaimed, not a moment too soon.  
  
Seto whirled around to face Ksho who was about to fire his attack. Cornered, Ksho fired anyway. Seto was able to duck out of the way and over to Seraphim, foiling Ksho's attack.  
  
Ksho growled. "You may have escaped death once, but not again," he sneered.  
  
"You have no honor, you would cheat any way you could to get power," Seto retorted angrily. How could he have been blinded by false pride? He looked at Ksho with contempt. "Seraphim and I will defeat you. The dawn comes ever readily." Seto was right, it would be dawn in just a few hours. They just had to hold on a bit longer...but could they?  
  
Seraphim answered that question, by aiming a strong beam of white light straight at Ksho. It did not hit him, but proved useful to Seto.  
  
While Seraphim fired, Seto flew over to Ksho and, catching him off guard, jabbed at Ksho's arm with the sword he still carried. Black blood spurted from the wound. It looked dark against the deathly pale skin. Ksho just laughed. They would not destroy him so easily. Not with a little flesh wound.  
  
"Oh princess," he called. "Your boyfriend won't beat me with little sword tricks." Ksho laughed maniacally. "It will take much more than that..."  
  
"You're crazy," Seto spat.  
  
"Maybe, but my mental disability will serve me well when I rule the world," Ksho grinned. "You and your little 'ANGEL' will rot under the ground and I shall enslave the world. All men will suffer for your insolence."  
  
Seto looked at his enemy in disgust. He was insane. A world full of suffering? Who would that help? No one. He and Seraphim would just have to hold out a bit longer...jut a bit!  
  
"Seraphim," Ksho continued, changing his tone of voice from harsh to silky, "wouldn't you rather have me? The demon prince? Rather than this petty excuse for a mortal? Wouldn't you like the darkness? You could be my queen." The magic in his voice, once again, held no power over Seraphim. Weaker angels would have fallen, but the defiant princess stood strong.  
  
"I will fight you with every ounce of strength I have. If that is not enough, I shall draw power from the ancient magic of the diamond star. We will defeat you and your sorry dream. Your kind will fall into ruin and you will become dust, scattered to the four corners of the earth and never see the light of day again. We will make sure of that. Even if it costs me my life, after this day, I shall make sure you never see another sunrise again," Seraphim spoke with an ancient power. It seemed as if all the angels of the past were using her as they channeled their words through her. She looked so regal, even with battle wearing hard upon her brow. "We will kill you."  
  
"Sorry little princess, this is a battle to the end...your end," Ksho said menacingly as the fight began anew. Only the dawn would decide.  
  
And that would end chapter 14. seven reviews or whenever I can post. 


	16. Chapter 15: From the Past

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 15: The Past Returns  
  
Disclaimer: YGO and its characters are not mine. All my characters, etc. are mine.  
  
Seraphim suddenly felt drained. She could feel the power coursing through her, drawing her somewhere. She decided to follow that instinct. Signaling to Seto, she flew into the trees. His link to her and the diamond star through his gem would ensure his following her. Right now, she just needed to find out what was pulling her...and where.  
  
As she flew through the trees, Seraphim could hear Ksho following her. Seto, sensing her need to be alone, had withdrawn to follow her closely while staying out of sight. He did not want to leave her alone just yet.  
  
As She flew, Seraphim began to remember her old life. The one she had tried to forget. This place...it WAS her old life. The memories assaulted her as she flew blindly through the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl, probably three years old, squatted near a big blue lake. She smiled mischievously as she trailed her fingers in the clear water. Her dark hair swayed in the wind and her chocolate brown eyes danced and sparkled with life. Then she lifted her head, someone was calling her.  
  
"Seraphim! Seraphim sweetie! We have to go now! The party's about to start! Oh, there you are," a woman hurried through the trees to the little princess. "Here you are, why haven't you come when I called you?"  
  
"Hello Mama," the young Seraphim smiled sweetly.  
  
The woman had long dark hair that reached to her knees and liquid gold eyes. Her skin was tan, and her wings were a tawny golden-brown. She was Queen Raaiel. The lioness queen. So beautiful, her coloring was like that of a lion, but she was neither fierce or brutal. She was a kind and gentle queen, and mother.  
  
"Sweetie, we have to go. Your birthday party is starting and I have a surprise for you," Queen Raaiel tucked long dark strands of hair behind her pointed ears. "But you must come quickly...or it might disappear!" Seraphim's mother grinned cheekily.  
  
"No fair Mama!" Seraphim whined, "What is my surprise?"  
  
"You'll find out if you come with me," Queen Raaiel replied, holding her hand out towards her daughter. "Now come along."  
  
Seraphim reached up and took her mother's hand. Her tiny wing fluttering in the wind. She couldn't use them yet. She wasn't allowed to fly until she was ten years old.  
  
~*~  
  
Seraphim smiled as she remembered, that had been the day she met the other guardians. They were her best friends. It had hurt her so much when Ksho killed them. To see their lifeless eyes and know she had caused it.  
  
~*~  
  
Laughter rang throughout the forest. Meryllyn and Selene ran behind Seraphim. Meryllyn had silver hair and eyes like clear blue water. Her fair complexion complemented her hair and eyes by making her look soft, yet cold. Her hair was done in a waist-length French braid and swayed wither her every move. She was the guardian of the silver icicle and carried it well. Selene had pale golden hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length and her bangs swished in front, nearly hiding her beautiful eyes. Her complexion was also fair, befitting to the guardian of the moonstone crescent. Meryllyn and Selene were sisters, differing in age by two years. All the guardians ranged in age from nine, Seraphim, to nineteen. Meryllyn and Selene were ten and twelve.  
  
That day they were playing team tag. The oldest guardian was made to be "it" and had to catch all the younger ones. So far, only Meryllyn, Selene, and Seraphim had been able to escape.  
  
The three young guardians raced through the trees, Meryllyn and Selene through the air and Seraphim on land. The three made quite a chase, laughing all the while. The sunlight streamed through the canopy of trees. It was the most perfect day Seraphim had ever known.  
  
~*~  
  
Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as Seraphim remembered her experiences with her friends. They had been the only friends allowed in the palace grounds. They were the most important thing besides her parents in the world to her...when they were still alive.  
  
~*~  
  
A twelve-year-old Seraphim walked beside the lake. She was trying to get away from it all again, her life. They expected so much from her, it was almost suffocating.  
  
"Seraphim?" an older man walked towards Seraphim through the trees. He had wheat-colored blonde hair and dark eyes. His skin was an fair olive color and his wings were a pale blue-green. His hair was done in the common style for males, shoulder-length and half up.  
  
"Hello Daddy," Seraphim sighed.  
  
"Seraphim, where have you been? the coronation ceremony started an hour ago," replied King Latsinto.  
  
"Coronation for what? Just another party to show off your wonderful daughter," Seraphim duplicated what she had heard him say about her so many times.  
  
"This is different Seraphim," her father replied. "This coronation is for you. You are to be given your destiny."  
  
"And what is that? Another crown?" Seraphim continued to stare at the lake.  
  
"No. Today you will receive the Diamond Star," King Lastino said the words with great reverence.  
  
"So?" Seraphim replied, "I don't want it. I don't want to be a guardian, I don't want to be a princess, I just want to be me."  
  
Her father sighed and put his arm around her. "Seraphim, you are you. But part of you is a guardian, and part of you is a princess. The last part of you is just a plain girl. But you have to be all three parts. Understand?"  
  
Seraphim looked up at her father. It was no wonder his name meant wisdom and honor. "Yes daddy," she replied half-heartedly.  
  
"Now, this is for you. They canceled the ceremony when it was evident you would not attend," he winked at her. Taking a silver chain from his pocket, he fastened it around Seraphim's neck. The pendant on the chain glowed brightly. It was the diamond star. "Now Seraphim, you must protect this with your life, alright?"  
  
Seraphim looked at her father again, she nodded, "Yes daddy." Together, they walked back towards the palace, and the celebrations.  
  
~*~  
  
Her father had taught her so many lessons. One of them was to accept the destiny that she was chosen for, no matter how hard it was. She would have to accept that.  
  
~*~  
  
Seraphim, fourteen years old, was participating in the annual spring festival race. It was an obstacle course which required running, swimming, and flying. So far, she was in the lead. Looking behind her quickly, she dove into the lake.  
  
The cold water rushed past her. She used her wings as well as her arms and legs to propel herself through the water. In no time at all, she had reached the other side. Shaking her wings off, she proceeded to begin the last phase of the race.  
  
Her closest competitor was a brown-haired boy, maybe a year or so older than her with bright blue eyes. Just as she took off, he reached the bank. Flashing him a cheeky "I'm going to beat you" smile, Seraphim flew off.  
  
A while later into the race, Seraphim could just make out the finish line. She was going to win. Looking behind her quickly, the only person she could see was that boy. She could tell he was probably a commoner, he wasn't dressed like the other high-ranking teenagers in the race. But still, something about him was special. He smiled at her and motioned sideward. Seraphim turned around and swerved, that boy had just saved her. She would've hit that tree for sure if he hadn't warned her.  
  
Seraphim shook off the feeling, she couldn't afford to get off-track now. There was a race to win, and then the party afterwards. She would be able to find out about him then.  
  
~*~  
  
Seraphim sighed, that boy, she spoke with him later. She remembered every word, you might say that he was her first crush. 'I wish I could have know his name,' she thought sadly. 'He died with all the others...'  
  
~*~  
  
Seraphim wandered through the dark palace grounds. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was lifeless. She was dirty and bloodstained, but she was alive. Walking through the deserted pathways, staring at the faces, so many faces. She could see her entire race. Her beautiful people. All killed by one man. One entity. Ksho. Seraphim came to the place where her guardians fell. Each of them still wore a look of determination. Her parents, she could see their peaceful faces.  
  
"Did you know this would happen?" she asked quietly. "You were always so smart. Did you know? Is THIS my destiny? Do I have to defeat him on my own?" Seraphim let the tears fall. Twelve tears, one for each of her friends, one for each of her parents. As the tears splashed onto the ground, she thought of each of them. Their faults, their strengths. The way they were when they were together.  
  
Then Seraphim gasped, it wasn't possible. Kneeling on the ground, she looked closer. It was. Brushing aside strands of dark brown hair, she looked into the face of the boy she had raced against only two years before. She had never even known his name. He had told her it was too embarrassing, he was talking to the princess and his social position would scare her away.  
  
Seraphim hadn't cared. He had been her only friend outside the palace. As she stared at his face, another tear dropped. Seraphim blinked. Steel will had replaced her once bright heart. She would make Ksho pay, all her friends, her family. He had killed them all. Wiping the tears from her face, she resolved to punish her enemy. Struggling to her feet, she fell once more in a deep slumber. She would lie there for over a millennia, then she would find the keeper of the emerald leaf and defeat Ksho once and for all.  
  
~*~  
  
Seraphim remembered her vow well. As she flew out of the woods, she came upon a rustic garden-type setting. Breathing in sharply, she recognized the place. The ruins were from a time long-forgotten by humans. The ruins were the holy temple of the gems. This was where she had defeated Ksho the first time, but this time, he would not take her loved ones from her. He would not take Seto.  
  
Whirling around, Seraphim saw Seto and Ksho come crashing through the trees. Ksho grinned. "Is this the end princess?" he asked. "Again?"  
  
Seraphim looked coldly at him. This was the end, for him.  
  
And yeah...that would be the end of that chapter. Anybody want to take a guess who that boy was? ^-^ I'll try to update soon. Bye! 


	17. Chapter 16: With the Coming Dawn

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 16: With the Coming Dawn  
  
Disclaimer/AN: The characters of YGO do not belong to me. Neither does the elvish language created by JRR Tolkien. I own all the things I make up, simple right? good.  
  
The Holy Temple of the Gems. Seto flew into the clearing and gasped. They were only ruins, but they still commanded a great deal of reverence and power. This place, now just crumbling pillars and stones, was once a great monument to good and a watchtower for evil.  
  
In the days before time, when the half-angels walked the earth, a temple was constructed. A tower was built in front of it, to watch for the inevitable darkness. During one of the watches, King Lastino saw something fall from the sky. A search party was sent out and one messenger returned with strange tidings.  
  
He had found, not far from the temple, something glowing. He tried to pick it up, but whatever it was had blinded him the moment he touched it. King Lastino and Queen Raaiel rushed to the spot. The "thing" was a star. The Diamond Star.  
  
One other had come with them. A golden-haired boy. As soon as he reached out to touch the shining gem, a light shot out. First pure white, then a scarlet red. In the boy's hand was the ruby flame. It shot around his neck. In a few seconds, it hung by a golden chain.  
  
The Diamond star was placed in the Holy temple, renamed as "The Holy Temple of the Gems" by King Lastino after the coming of the Diamond Star. Each time a child was born, their parents would take them to the temple. If a gem appeared around their neck, they were a gem guardian.  
  
Over the years, King Lastino and Queen Raaiel found out much information about the diamond star and it's nature. They found out that there were twelve guardians and which gems they stood for. They also found out that the inevitable evil could only be stopped by the gems.  
  
When Ksho appeared for the first time, the original ten guardians overpowered him easily because, at the time, Ksho was a novice and didn't know the full power of his evilness. (gosh that sounded lame...) He swore vengeance on the guardians before he disappeared.  
  
The second time he appeared, after Seraphim had been given the Diamond Star, he had destroyed the Holy Temple so that the guardian of the Emerald Leaf could never be found.  
  
Seraphim was lost for a moment in memories. Suddenly, she blinked and whirled to face Ksho. "Amin delotha lle," she spat.  
  
"Insults in our native tongue will get you nowhere sweetheart," Ksho's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Seraphim "hmph"ed. "OUR native tongue? You son of snakes, you are in no way any kindred of me." Eyes burning with fury, Seraphim could scarcely contain her anger at being compared to her enemy.  
  
Seto slid up to Seraphim. "You okay?" he whispered softly, concerned.  
  
Seraphim looked up to him and her eyes softened, "Yeah, fine."  
  
Seto looked at his watch, he couldn't believe their good luck! The flight through the forest must have taken longer than he had expected, they just had to hold out for half an hour now. Maybe even less. He looked towards the east for signs of the faint pink tint of sunrise. 'Not yet. Almost,' he thought to himself. 'Almost.'  
  
"Seto," Seraphim whispered hastily.  
  
"Yes?" Seto looked at Ksho, checking to make sure he wasn't making any moves while they weren't watching. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"If...something happens. Well, you know what I mean. If you have to choose between me and the world, you have to choose the world. It is our duty as guardians to do so. If I am forced to make the same choice, I have to ch-" Seraphim was cut off.  
  
While Seto and Seraphim had their little heartfelt conversation, Ksho had been powering up. He knew he didn't have much time left. He had to finish them. Cackling with glee, he watched as Seraphim faltered in the air. Seto caught her quickly.  
  
"You alright?" Seto asked.  
  
Seraphim shook her head a couple times. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Hey princess, you only have a little time left...but I'll make it the worst time of your life," Ksho smirked. "You'll wish you had died with the others so many years ago!" Ksho fired again. He seemed to have found a second wind. He was blowing Seraphim away.  
  
"Stop that!" Seto pulled Seraphim out of the way of a third blast.  
  
"And do what? Attack you instead?" Ksho sneered. "Not a bad idea!" Laughing maniacally, Ksho shot blast after blast at Seto and Seraphim. Seto hadn't been schooled in the arts of the gems, but he was no fool. At this rate, his shield would wear off at any moment.  
  
'Great,' Seto thought, 'just my luck.' The shield chose just then to flicker and die. As the beam of dark energy came closer and closer, Seto closed his eyes and held Seraphim close. 'This is it.'  
  
But there was no blast, no pain, no anything...no wait...something was different. Seto opened his eyes. Seraphim was gone! Turning around, he saw her...or was it her? She shone with light brighter than any star. She lit the darkness like the sun. How had she moved from the embrace of his arms to where she was now?  
  
'Teleportation,' something whispered in the back of his mind.  
  
Seto could see the diamond star glowing brightly. What was this magic? It seemed so powerful. Too powerful. Seraphim countered blow after blow, each time increasing the force of her own attacks. Ksho was tiring. Soon the sun would rise.  
  
Then, something in the back of Seto's mind clicked. How was Seraphim getting all this power? And...how could she control all of it? He remembered a conversation they had had a few days ago. She had said...to protect the ones they loved...everyone had a secret power. To trigger it meant to risk your very life, the power was very great. But if it could be triggered, you could become nearly unbeatable depending on how strong you were.  
  
Seraphim must have tapped that power. But...would it kill her? They would have to find out.  
  
Then, Seto felt as if he should turn around. Doing so, he saw a faint tinge of pink light the brightening sky. The dawn!  
  
"NO!" Ksho screeched when he saw the fain beginnings of the sunrise.  
  
Seraphim flew back to Seto. "Now watch," she smiled wearily.  
  
As the sun rose higher, Ksho began to glow with a dark crimson light. Ten beams of light shot out from him, "The power he stole from the ten guardians he killed," Seraphim whispered. Then...  
  
"By the Valar...Seto, we have to run for it!" Seraphim exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Seto looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I had forgotten, he stole much power from others, but he also created power. His own dark, evil power," Seraphim began to pull Seto away.  
  
"So?" Seto was still confused.  
  
"That power has no place in this universe, when the sun fully rises, it will explode!" Seraphim replied, still pulling at Seto.  
  
"What?!" Seto finally understood, that guy was like a huge bomb...and the full sun was the detonator.  
  
"We gotta go!" Seraphim cried.  
  
It was almost too late. They could see the power building, Ksho really did look as if he was going to explode. Seto and Seraphim ran for it.  
  
The sun was nearly over the horizon...  
  
With a hiss and a tremendous BOOM, Ksho exploded. (Yay! Ding dong, the witch is dead! ^-^..ahem, okay, I'm sane again.) Seraphim and Seto watched as a tremendous shockwave headed for them.  
  
Fortunately, the remains of a wall caught Seto's eye. He ducked behind it and grabbed Seraphim's hand. Just a moment too late though! Seraphim held on to Seto for dear life, but sadly, She was ripped from his grasp.  
  
"Seto!" cried Seraphim as she fought a loosing battle against the wind. Quickly loosing strength from fighting the gust and from being weakened in the fight, Seraphim was swept away.  
  
"Seraphim!" Seto called back, he tried to reach for her, and was almost blown away himself! He watched in horror as pieces of rubble flew past in the great blast of wind.  
  
Then...the last blast. The ending of Ksho's evil power once and for all came. A final explosion of evil energy rocked the shelter Seto had found and bits and pieces of the wall began to crumble. From the top of the wall, a piece of white granite fell, hitting Seto on the head.  
  
Seto fell to the ground with a "thunk" and knew no more.  
  
Ugh...I think I'm loosing my touch...I'm not as satisfied with the chapter as the others...but I was unsatisfied with other chapters before...and ppl still thought they were ok...well, yeah, look at me rambling like this. I'm not quite sure if I want to continue, review and tell me pls. 


	18. Chapter 17: Dreams and Miracles

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 17: Dreams and Miracles  
  
Disclaimer: the stuff that isn't mine...ISN'T MINE. DUH.  
  
The day flew past, Seto was oblivious to the passing of time. He was caught in the past. Memories whisked past him, some his own, others seemed to be from spirits long gone. All the same, he felt as though they were his. He saw burning deserts, lush green forests, sweeping oceans, and snow- capped mountains. They were all so familiar, but they all looked so ancient. As if he were seeing them through someone else's eyes.  
  
"Seto."  
  
Seto turned around. He was now floating in an endless void. No color, no light, just the fierce blackness threatening to swallow him whole.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
The empty space seemed to suck the words from his mouth. There was no answer. He was alone.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
Again, no answer. Seto contemplated the voice he had heard. It was so strangely familiar. Male, deep and powerful. Ancient-sounding. But who was it? Who did he know that had a voice like that? Yuugi's darker counterpart perhaps, but this sounded different. It sounded more familiar, and colder than the ancient pharaoh.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
Another voice this time. Still strangely familiar, yet...different. This one sounded younger, as if the first voice had been pulled back in time to a point where it was just a young child.  
  
"Who are you?!" Seto shouted.  
  
The void shimmered slightly. The darkness faded. Then, the emerald leaf began to glow with a fain light. The void swallowed the light, sucking greedily. But the light never failed, soon, Seto's surroundings began to brighten.  
  
Seto looked around. He was standing in a garden. There were fragrant flowers all around him, yet he recognized none of them. Looking to his feet, he noticed a winding cobblestone path. It was twilight and the stars were just twinkling out. Or maybe it was sunrise and the glory of the new day was replacing the vast night.  
  
Seto didn't know and, for once in his life, he didn't care. He contented himself to walking along the path in the dim half-night. He wondered at the simple beauty of his surroundings. Then, Seto came to a small structure. It looked like some sort of gazebo, but the architecture reminded him immensely of the ancient Egyptian temples.  
  
The pale white limestone shone in the light of the full moon and the half-risen sun. Statues of Isis (not the millennium item bearer Isis, the goddess Isis.) and Osiris graced the entrance.  
  
Inside, sat two figures conversing quietly. One was a fully grown man, dressed in Egyptian garb. The other was a young boy of sixteen, he looked as if he could have been the first man's son if not for the pointed ears and pale wings that decorated his anatomy.  
  
"So, you have come at last," the older one greeted Seto.  
  
Seto realized that these must have been the beings that had called him. They looked so much like...himself. the young boy, and the Egyptian. The three were so much the same.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto asked, sitting down in a chair that was provided.  
  
"We are you, or more correctly, we were you," the younger half-angel replied.  
  
"What?" Seto was puzzled, not surprised, by this response. It was as if he had been expecting it.  
  
"We are you," the boy repeated.  
  
The time flew by as the two explained that they were Seto's reverse reincarnations. They had come to tell him about himself. His destiny. They talked for hours, but the twilight remained steady.  
  
Suddenly, the Egyptian rose. "We have wasted much time here, she needs you. But don't worry, your love can save her."  
  
Without a word, Seto was back in the void. A shaft of sunlight pierced the darkness. Seto slowly, wearily, opened his eyes. He had been dreaming. Lying on the flat of his back, he took a deep breath. It was, ironically, twilight. Then Seto sat up straight, one word was embedded in his mind, Seraphim. What had the Egyptian said? "She needs you"? Did that mean Seraphim?  
  
Seto clambered to his feet. He had to find her. He needed to find out what was going on here. He began to walk, slowly at first, then he broke into a run. The emerald leaf guided him, his path was clear. He did not know how he knew, but he wasn't complaining. The gem drew him closer to where Seraphim was.  
  
Seto looked around, the forest had been demolished in some places, the line of trees cut back. Piles of rubble littered the ground. Broken tree branches, piles of ancient ruins, Seto kept coughing from the dust clouds his feet stirred up.  
  
Then, he saw it. He was sure that was it. Seraphim was trapped underneath THAT pile of junk. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Upon reaching the rubble, he began to dig frantically. He could feel Seraphim, she was so weak.  
  
The minutes crept by like hours. Finally, Seto found her hand. Hesitating a bit, he reached out to touch it. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. He kept digging.  
  
Soon, he had unearthed her head and torso, then her legs. She appeared to be in one piece. Many cuts and bruises were present on her body. Even injured, she was so beautiful. Seto thanked the gods she was breathing.  
  
Carrying her with great care out of the heap, Seto took her to a place that was not covered in debris from the explosion. There, he cradled Seraphim in his arms, willing her to be okay. He closed his eyes, he could hardly bear to see her in such pain.  
  
"Seto?" a faint whisper, hardly noticeable.  
  
Seto opened his eyes. Seraphim was awake. She looked so wonderful, just there. Seto repressed the urge to capture her in a fierce hug, afraid he might injure her further.  
  
"Seraphim, how do you feel?" Seto cooed softly.  
  
She managed a small laugh, before it turned into a cough. "Apart from massive cuts and bruises, a concussion, and severe internal bleeding, I feel fine," Seraphim whispered hoarsely, looking at Seto sadly.  
  
Seto started. She was that badly hurt? Was she going to...die?  
  
"I love you Seraphim," Seto smiled half-heartedly, kissing her.  
  
"I love you too Seto," Seraphim managed a tiny grin, then grimaced.  
  
Seto could see a coldness creeping into the dark brown of her eyes. She was dying.  
  
"Seraphim...?" Seto realized the cold truth, he was loosing her.  
  
"Don't forget me, kay?" Seraphim sighed sadly. "I love you Seto Kaiba."  
  
Then she was gone. GONE. The word pounded into Seto's brain. It took him a few moments to register the fact that Seraphim had died.  
  
A tear plashed onto her cheek. Then another, and another. The silent plea for someone to come and tell him it was all a bad dream echoed in his mind. Why had this happened to her? She hadn't done anything wrong! It should have been him, heaven knows he'd done shitloads of rotten things in his life. She was purity and love and strength, she was perfect.  
  
Seto damned Ksho to hell. This was all his fault. Ksho had killed her. She was dead.  
  
Her last three words played over and over in his mind. "I love you Seto Kaiba." His tears rained down on her ashen face. "Don't forget me kay?"  
  
"I love you..." Her voice was carried by the wind. Seto held her body tightly to his own. His tears coursed down her skin. Her pale face shone damply in the light of the stars just twinkling out.  
  
Then, one tear fell on the Diamond Star. For a moment, everything fell silent. Just the soft splash of Seto's tears disturbed the scene. Next the star began to shine softly. The soft beam of light turned into a radiant glow. Seraphim's body was engulfed by the shining illumination of her gem.  
  
Seto looked up. What was going on? Something whispered in his ear. "Your love can save her." What had that meant?  
  
Just then, the light receded back into the diamond star. Seraphim's wounds had disappeared, no dark purple bruises marred her perfect skin. The tiny red cuts had all vanished. She would have appeared to be sleeping peacefully if not for the fact that she wasn't breathing.  
  
Seto held his breath. Dared to dream, dared to hope. For what, he didn't know, but he did it anyway. Maybe a miracle would happen. Maybe he had saved her. Maybe she would be alright. Maybe...  
  
Suddenly, Seraphim's chest began to rise and fall slowly. Seto could have jumped for joy.  
  
"Seraphim!" he exclaimed softly, shaking her awake.  
  
"Seto?" she was disoriented. "But...I...died..." Seraphim was very confused. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know!" Seto exclaimed. "But it was a miracle! You're back, you're back!" Seto hugged Seraphim tightly. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"  
  
"A miracle," Seraphim whispered. "That's right." Smiling, she returned Seto's embrace as the two began the slow walk back to the house.  
  
Ksho had finally been defeated, and now the greatest milestone in Seto and Seraphim's lives would be: how to introduce Seraphim to Seto's friends.  
  
Argh...that was kinda crappy...sorry. This is technically the "end" of the story. but I got an inspiration for a kind-of sequel thing. But since I'm lazy I'm gonna just plop it on to this one instead of making a whole new story. ^-^ 


	19. Chapter 18: Misunderstandings

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 18: Misunderstandings  
  
Disclaimer: no characters I don't make up are mine. No things I don't make up are mine. Are we clear on that??? okay, good. now, have a day.  
  
Four months had passed since the Ksho incident and now Seto and Seraphim were gearing up for the gang's get together the following Friday. Seraphim had successfully moved into Seto's mansion without much information leaking to the press. Seto had made up the story that Seraphim was Yuugi's cousin, visiting for the gang's reunion. Seraphim, in private, had commented that she hardly resembled Yuugi and Seto had replied the excuse was made up on-the-spot.  
  
"What else could I have done?" he asked.  
  
Seraphim just laughed, "I don't know. But maybe you could have said I was Honda's cousin or something, we look more alike."  
  
Seto replied with a "Hmph" and plopped into an easy chair. "How do you feel about meeting all my friends?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. They might not approve of me as your...girlfriend," Seraphim replied, sighing.  
  
"Who could resist you?" Seto grinned, pulling Seraphim close to him as she walked by and kissing her on the nose.  
  
"Many people can resist my elfin charm, believe it or not. You not being one of them, obviously," Seraphim giggled, curling up in Seto's lap like a contented cat.  
  
Seto smiled, he couldn't really argue with that one. Instead, he opted to draw his arms around his angel and sigh with satisfaction. Nope, life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
That Friday, Seto and Seraphim were getting ready to meet Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, Mokuba, Shizuka, Mai, and two girls Ryou and Honda had met in their travels. Isis and Marik were unable to attend. It turned out that Isis really WAS a secret agent and had dragged her brother into the deadly game of espionage. They had written one letter explaining everything. Isis had said they were having the times of their lives as the agency's top spies. Everyone had been extremely happy for them.  
  
"Ready?" asked Seraphim, waltzing down the stairs. She was dressed in long dark blue jeans that were sparkled sparsely with glitter and a dark blue backless top held in place by silver silk cords criss-crossing over her back and tied in place. On the front of her top were silver Japanese kanji characters. She grabbed her black purse and slid down the rest of the banister.  
  
Seto shook his head mildly at her, she was so childish sometimes. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go," he replied, grabbing his car keys and walking out the door. Seto was, surprisingly, dressed in something that did not involve dress shirts and the colors turquoise and purple. Instead, he wore a black shirt with no sleeves and long black pants. A silver chain belt and a BLACK (not...what is it...purple?) trench coat completed his ensemble. He looked every bit your typical modern day gangster with a rich twist.  
  
"Wow, you look nice," Seraphim commented on Seto's choice of clothing. "Just need one of those hat things and you could be in a gangster movie."  
  
"Hm, you don't look half bad either," Seto winked at Seraphim devilishly as she got in the black Lexus IS300.  
  
The open air mall was pretty deserted when the couple pulled into the parking lot. A few people wandered the halls here and there, but they mostly had the place to themselves. The gang had arranged to meet in the food court.  
  
Seraphim tugged on Seto's shirt. "I'm kinda hungry, I think I'm going to go look for something to eat okay?" Seraphim asked.  
  
Seto nodded. Seeing Jou and Mai sitting over on some benches, he said, "Meet me over there. Where those two blondes are." Seto pointed to the couple.  
  
"Okay, see you in a few," Seraphim smiled and walked away.  
  
Seto walked in the opposite direction, over to Jou and Mai. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked upon reaching his friends.  
  
"Hey Seto. Not much, you?" Jou replied.  
  
Seto smirked. He wanted to surprise his friends with his new girlfriend. They all thought of him as the 'Lonely bachelor' type. "Not much."  
  
"Hey Mai, your boyfriend not giving you any trouble?" Seto nodded towards the girl.  
  
"Nope. He's being good," Mai smiled.  
  
Soon, Yuugi and Anzu showed up. Warm greetings were exchanged as the group settled down to wait for the rest of the gang.  
  
They were not to be disappointed. Soon Ryou and Honda appeared. Then Shizuka and Mokuba. Each of the younger ones ran to their big brother and hugged them tightly.  
  
"So Seto, did you have fun camping with the g-" Seto cut Mokuba off by covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"You went camping?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With who?" Anzu stared intently at the CEO. He was hiding something...definitely hiding something.  
  
"No one," Seto replied innocently.  
  
Just then, two young women walked up. "Hey guys," they said, turning to Honda and Ryou.  
  
"Hey," replied the boys.  
  
'These must be the girls they met,' Seto thought, correctly.  
  
"Guys, this is Lillian," Ryou gestured towards one of the girls. She had blue eyes and long silvery-blonde hair tied in a braid.  
  
"And this is Mary-Anne," Honda took the other girl's hand. She also had blue eyes and shoulder-length light golden-blonde hair.  
  
"We're sisters," explained Lillian, the older of the two.  
  
Murmurs of understanding rushed through the clueless part of the group. The girls were very attractive and indeed looked like sisters if not for the difference in hair color.  
  
"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Jou.  
  
"Is the g-" Seto's hand covered Mokuba's mouth once more. He was about to say "Is the girl going to come?"  
  
Seto did not answer for the strange looks passed his way.  
  
Then, Jou changed the subject. "Check out that girl! Is she hot or what?!" He pointed, as luck would have it, straight at Seraphim.  
  
Seto could've, would've creamed him on the spot, hadn't Mai gone and slapped him, instead. "What did I tell you about checking out other women and saying it out loud?" she exclaimed, standing up.  
  
"Um...don't do it ever again...?" Jou replied sheepishly.  
  
"That's right! And how many times have you done it?" Mai yelled sharply.  
  
Jou counted on his fingers. "Um...seven, but look Mai! I'm really sorry!" Jou looked up at the towering image of his girlfriend and cringed.  
  
"I don't care. You know what? I'm...I'm going to break up with you," the blonde turned on her heels and sat down next to Seto. "I'm with Seto now," she turned her nose up and Jou.  
  
Seto, of course, knew that Mai was only doing that to upset Jou and didn't say anything. She really loved him too much to truly break up with him. But scaring him half to death...that worked.  
  
Taking the charade one step further, Mai wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him. Jou was positively heartbroken. He just stared at the "couple", devastated. Everyone else was shocked. They had never expected this.  
  
A cookie fell to the floor with a dull "thud" in the background. Obviously Seraphim hadn't expected this either.  
  
Turning on her heels, she ran. She had to get away. Seeing Seto with another girl...that was the worst thing that could have happened to her. Blinded by tears, she ran on, not caring about anything anymore.  
  
Seto whirled around, he saw a figure running through the walkway away from them. He put two and two together and gasped. "Seraphim." Pushing Mai away from him, he got up and started after her. "Seraphim wait!"  
  
"Hey!" Jou grabbed Seto by the collar of his coat. "Don't you dare go pushing Mai around like that!" he exclaimed hotly.  
  
Seto glared at him. "Shut up," he replied and tried to start off again.  
  
"Wait," Yuugi intervened, "Who was that girl?"  
  
"Hmph, she's...well, she WAS my girlfriend," he replied, shooting daggers at Mai as Jou helped her up. "But now...I gotta go find her." He turned away again.  
  
This time Mai grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, this was my fault. Let me help," she said. "What does she look like?"  
  
In a few minutes, the whole gang had descriptions of Seraphim and set out in different direction in the mall. As Seto searched, he said a silent prayer, 'Seraphim...please forgive me.'  
  
there...I kinda liked that chapter a lot. Made me feel good. I got my inspiration back. :) 


	20. Chapter 19: Reunion

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 19: Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: once again...nothing that isn't mine...isn't mine! ha! anything that is mine...is...well you get it right?  
  
The mall was large and for some time, Seraphim could be alone. She ran, slowing with each step, until she reached a fountain. It was white and made of marble, the soft splashing of the water soothed her nerves. Tears still sliding down her cheeks, Seraphim sat down on the fountain's rim. Her salty tears slid down, mingling with the fountain water, as she contemplated what had just happened.  
  
'There MUST be an explanation,' her mind screamed. But she could find none. Seto had not made any attempt to stop the girl and he had been KISSING her. 'No...no, no, no, no, no!' Seraphim shook, she couldn't believe he would do that to her.  
  
Seraphim just wanted to disappear. Nothing mattered...Seto was cheating on her...her life had fallen apart...  
  
This was how Mai found the fallen angel. She was curled up with her knees against her chest, sobbing quietly. Her long dark hair hid her face, so Mai wasn't quite sure if it was her or not. Tapping Seraphim's shoulder lightly, Mai braced herself for a verbal, or even physical assault. She knew that Seraphim might be very angry with her for kissing her boyfriend.  
  
Seraphim looked up for a moment. Tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. Her dark eyes were vacant and her expression was of one who has lost everything. She looked at Mai for a moment, then turned away again, her head on her knees.  
  
Mai was heartbroken at the sight. She loved Seto that much? It was so...sad. "Um, are you...Seraphim?" Mai asked, maybe she could set things right for Seto.  
  
Seraphim looked at Mai again and sighed. "Yes," she whispered softly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, don't tell me. Have a nice life, Seto's a great guy," Seraphim said slowly. Then, she got up abruptly and walked away.  
  
Mai stared dumfounded at the retreating figure. "That's not what I was going to say at all," she sighed dejectedly.  
  
Soon, Seraphim found another place to reflect upon the recent happenings in her life.  
  
Meanwhile, Mai had run off to find Seto. She figured that if the little punk wouldn't listen to her, maybe she'd listen to her boyfriend.  
  
After running around the mall for nearly an hour, Mai found Seto. He was wandering around the now-crowded food court, looking for Seraphim. Mai nearly collided with him as she ran by. "Seto!" she cried.  
  
Seto turned around, hopeful for a second, then the light in his eyes died. "Oh," he replied.  
  
"I found her Seto!" Mai exclaimed breathlessly. "But she won't listen to me! She told me to have a nice life with YOU and walked off." Mai pulled Seto in the direction she had last seen Seraphim walk. "Come ON! You'd think you didn't care about her or something!" Mai yelled.  
  
Seto immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Tell me!"  
  
"Come on, follow me, no need to get a hissy fit," Mai replied, almost haughtily.  
  
Together, they searched the part of the mall Seraphim had headed to. Sometimes, they would run in with one or two of the others. They claimed to have had the same experience with Seraphim as Mai did. "See? She needs you," Mai told Seto.  
  
With others pointing them in the right direction, Mai and Seto soon found Seraphim. She was sitting in a Sakura tree in the mall's open air garden. The blossoms floated down gently and every once in a while, a tear would fall.  
  
"There she is," Mai whispered. "Go to her." She nudged Seto forward.  
  
Seto took a few shaky steps toward the tree. He didn't notice Mai wander away in search of Jou. He was alone with her now. The garden was one of the few places in the mall that people hardly came to.  
  
"Seraphim?" he called into the tree.  
  
Seraphim looked down at him. "Hi Seto," she sighed, then went back to staring into space.  
  
"Seraphim, come down from there...please," Seto urged.  
  
"Why?" Seraphim stared blankly at him. "Go off to your girlfriend. Why are you here talking to me?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Seraphim," Seto shook the tree, causing Seraphim to fall into his arms. "Listen to me."  
  
Seraphim looked away.  
  
"Seraphim. Mai is only a friend. We were making fun of her boyfriend for...checking you out," Seto admitted.  
  
Seraphim looked up. "What?" she asked, easing herself out of his arms and onto the ground.  
  
"We were punishing my friend for checking you out. Mai is a very jealous girlfriend," Seto explained. "I'd never cheat on you." He pouted.  
  
"Oh..." Seraphim replied. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know..." She hugged Seto. "I'm sorry! I never should've doubted you." Seraphim smiled sweetly and kissed Seto on the cheek. "Why don't we get your friends together and get me introduced?"  
  
"Sure." Seraphim, on a whim, linked her arm with Seto's as they strolled out of the park.  
  
Over the course of half an hour, they ran into Jou, Shizuka, Anzu, Mary-Ann, Honda, and Ryou. Everyone complimented the couple on how nice they looked together and agreed to tell any of the others they might see to meet at the fountain.  
  
In about forty-five minutes, everyone was assembled and waiting for Seto and Seraphim.  
  
"She was really nice," Shizuka commented to Mokuba.  
  
"SHE's the girl Seto went camping with," chirped Mokuba.  
  
"I'd really like to meet her," Yuugi added.  
  
"And there she is!" Mai concluded. Seto and Seraphim were walking towards the group.  
  
"Everyone, this is Seraphim," Seto announced proudly, his arm around Seraphim.  
  
"Um...hello," greeted Seraphim.  
  
A chorus of "Hi"s, "Hello"s, and "How are you?"s followed.  
  
"Um, I'm glad to finally meet you all," Seraphim said awkwardly. Suddenly, ten multicolor lights shot out of the air at our small group.  
  
"What the-?!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
When the lights vanished, twelve very surprised people looked at each other and exclaimed, "When did you get that?"  
  
Around each of their necks was a glowing gem on a gold or silver chain.  
  
"You're all...guardians?" Seraphim asked, puzzled. "No, that can't be right...but you all...look nearly exactly alike...to them..." Seraphim muttered to herself.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Well, you see...I'm a half-angel, half-elf...and a long time ago, my people were plagued by an evil being named Ksho. Seto and I destroyed him with the help of OUR gems. But there were also ten other gems and gem guardians...but they were killed by Ksho millions of years ago..." Seraphim explained. "You guys must be their reincarnations. I don't know why I didn't see it before...the resemblance is almost uncanny..."  
  
"Tell us who's what!" said Jou.  
  
"Well, you have the ruby flame...for fire," Seraphim told Jou.  
  
"Cool! The Ruby flame," Jou grinned.  
  
"And...Mai has the sapphire tear for water. Yuugi has the opal sphere for change. Anzu has the rose quartz heart for love. Honda has the golden sun for...well, the sun. Mary-Anne has the Moonstone crescent for the moon. Ryou has the onyx bat for the darkness or 'evil'...but he's not really evil...Lillian has the pearl dove for goodness. Shikuza has the silver icicle for ice. And Mokuba has the tiger-eye terra for the land," Seraphim finished.  
  
"So what do your and Seto's stand for?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Seto's is the emerald leaf for all living things. My gem is the diamond star for clarity and purity," Seraphim smiled.  
  
"So, what kinda super powers to we get?" asked Honda.  
  
"Each of you has the ability to grow a pair of dove wings in different colors, depending on your gem, and fly. Plus you have special other powers that no one really knows the extent of. The power can be tapped at any time and your full power is not shown unless you are in a battle against a strong evil," Seraphim thought for a moment. "I think that you should all have the power of telekinesis or telepathy...or metamorphosis...? You had them in your previous lives. And you're kinda...um...immortal now." Seraphim shrugged.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," began Mary-Anne, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Everyone began laughing at the odd statement. "Let's go find something to do!" And with that, they walked off together.  
  
Yay, end chapter...er...19. :) 


	21. Chapter 20: Dilemmas

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 20: Dilemmas  
  
Disclaimer: gee whiz, if I owned this, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, now would I?  
  
It was near Christmas, December 6 to be exact, and snow floated gently to the ground about the Kaiba mansion. The gang had gravitated there after an afternoon of snowball fights. They were currently sprawled around the living room with hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows, watching whatever happened to be on TV.  
  
Seto and Seraphim were cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Yuugi and Jou were having a Duel Monsters match with Honda, Anzu, Lillian, and Ryou watching. Shizuka and Mokuba were toasting marshmallows. And Mai and Mary-Anne were planning the Christmas party the gang was going to have.  
  
"Do you think he's ever going to propose?" asked Mai as she plotted out the decorations for the party.  
  
"Who knows? They've been together for forever and still he hasn't done a thing like it," Mary-Anne shrugged.  
  
"But that's the point. They've been together for over a year. They're obviously never going to find someone else. She would NEVER tell him 'no.' Why doesn't he just ask her? It's not like he can't afford the ring," Mai replied impatiently.  
  
"Oh, try this instead," Mary-Anne wrote down a few suggestions for the cake design. "Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know she'd say 'yes.' I mean, maybe he's insecure."  
  
"This is Seto we're talking about. Not some wimp. This is the 'do it or die trying' one, remember?" Mai pointed out.  
  
Mary-Anne laughed. They had had a tug-of-war that summer. Those were Seto's exact words. It had been guys against girls and they were over a mud puddle. The girls had nearly died laughing at Seto when he played dead after they lost. Well...it had been funny afterwards. Seraphim almost had a heart attack when she thought he was really dead.  
  
"True, true, okay, let's ask him about it later. We all know she's dying for him to propose," Mary-Anne giggled.  
  
"Right, and that would complete the catering list," Mai finished with a flourish. "Come on, let's look into that proposing thing." Grabbing Mary-Anne, Mai dragged her off to talk to Seto.  
  
As Seraphim had fallen asleep against Seto's chest, it was kind of hard for Mary-Anne and Mai to get him to stand up to talk to them. Eventually, however, with threats of blackmail, the duo got to have their chat with the CEO.  
  
"So, Seto," Mai began speaking in a business-like tone, "When are you going to propose to Seraphim?"  
  
The question caught Seto completely off guard. He thought they were going to ask him if they could have the party at his house or something. Not 'when was he going to propose.' "Um..."  
  
"Have you even gone ring shopping?" Mary-Anne exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You need help. We are going to help you. You DO want to propose someday right?" asked Mai.  
  
"Well, yeah. But-" Seto was cut off.  
  
"Okay, we're going ring shopping Monday," Mary-Anne stated firmly. "No if ands or buts!"  
  
"Oh, by the way, these are the plans. You don't mind having the party at your house do you?" Mai asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Seto sighed. "Not at all."  
  
"Good. Come on Mary-Anne, let's go toast marshmallows and watch Jou get creamed by Yuugi," Mai grabbed Mar- Anne and they went to go watch the duel.  
  
Seto sighed again as he sat down beside Seraphim's sleeping form and ran his hand through his hair. How was he ever going to PROPOSE to her? And...would she even say yes? Monday would be a very long day...a VERY long day.  
  
All too soon for Seto, the ring-shopping day arrived. He didn't even know when he wanted to propose. He didn't even know how! But then again, blackmail from Mai and Mary-Anne was a bad thing. The last time they blackmailed Yuugi's Yami into paying them two hundred dollars because they got pictures of him using pink, bubble-gum scented bubble bath once. And pretty lavender-scented candles. And using a shower cap with little red hearts all over it. It was not a pretty sight when Yami found out they showed everyone the pictures because he gave them one hundred ninety-nine dollars instead of two hundred. He wouldn't come out of his soul room for two weeks.  
  
Seto kissed Seraphim on the cheek, "I'm going out okay?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Seraphim asked, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"Out to buy something," Seto replied.  
  
"Okay, have fun. Bye!"  
  
Seto decided to take the jeep that day. It was candy apple red. Swinging by Mai and Mary-Anne's apartments, he picked the girls up and headed to the nearest mall.  
  
"So what kind of ring are you going to buy?" asked Mai.  
  
"Silver...gold...platinum band?" Mary-Anne suggested.  
  
"And is it going to be a diamond? Or like...a diamond with some other stuff on it? Or..." Mai trailed off.  
  
"Say something! Earth to Seto!" Mary-Anne waved a hand in front of Seto's face.  
  
"I don't know. This was your idea. I'm just here," Seto replied.  
  
When they finally got to the mall. Mai and Mary-Anne dragged Seto over to the jewelry store. Seto looked as if he wanted to run away.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked a nice elderly lady behind the counter. The three friends were the only ones in the shop.  
  
"Um, yeah," Seto began. "I'm looking for an...um...engagement ring for...my...um...girlfriend." Seto looked at his feet. He didn't do this kind of thing! He didn't even know why he agreed to let Mai and Mary-Anne do this to him!  
  
"Oh! Which of these nice young ladies is it?" asked the salesclerk.  
  
"Oh, no. Neither of us is his girlfriend. We're his friends," Mai replied. "His girlfriend isn't here with us at the moment."  
  
"Oh, I see." the clerk thought a moment. "Well, you can look around. Call me if you need anything." Turning around, she went into the back of the store.  
  
"So, see anything nice Seto?" asked Mary-Anne.  
  
Seto shook his head. He passed numerous cases filled with beautiful jewelry, but nothing seemed quite right. Seraphim didn't seem to fit gold, so he decided to look for silver or platinum. But what to get?  
  
Then, he saw it. It was beautiful, just like Seraphim. It was a thin silver ring, tiny diamond hearts tinted pink circled the band. As he looked closer, Seto could see something engraved on the inside. It said "eternity" in loopy cursive. It was perfect. Seto knew, that was the ring.  
  
"Mai, Marry-Anne, what do you think of this one?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Mai squealed. "It's beautiful!!! Get it! You have to get it! It's just like her!"  
  
"Yeah! It's wonderful! She'll love it!" Mary-Anne added.  
  
"Found something you like?" the sales clerk was back.  
  
"Um, yes. How much is that ring there?" Seto inquired, pointing at the ring.  
  
"Oh, my. That one is very expensive. Are you sure?" the lady asked. She obviously did not know who she was talking to.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, can you ring it up now?" asked Seto.  
  
"Of course," the woman smiled.  
  
She wrapped the ring in a navy blue velvet box and tied it with a sliver-gray ribbon. Seto handed the lady his credit card and took the box. After signing and getting his card back, Seto, Mary-Anne, and Mai left the jewelry shop.  
  
"She'll love it," Mai assured Seto.  
  
"I hope so," Seto replied as Mai left.  
  
After dropping Mary-Anne off at home, he went back to the mansion. 'How am I ever going to propose and get her to accept?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"What did you buy?" asked Seraphim, sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Oh...nothing. The store didn't have what I was looking for," Seto lied, startled.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Seraphim kissed Seto. "Come and help me make dinner."  
  
Following Seraphim, Seto tried to figure out just when he'd get up the guts to propose. 'Soon...or Mai and Mary-Anne will kill me...' he thought.  
  
Whee...when will Seto propose??? Hehe...r&r please. 


	22. Chapter 21: Will you

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 21: Will you...  
  
Disclaimer: not mine...my stuff is mine though...does that make sense...?  
  
Seto had decided to pop the question the day before Seraphim's birthday, which the gang had discovered was on December 16. She had forced everyone to PROMISE they would buy her a gift for Christmas and a separate gift for her birthday. She said it was "unfair that everyone else gets two presents but I only get one because my birthday is so close to Christmas."  
  
"Seraphim?" Seto slid up to the half-angel as she stood in front of the oven, watching the cake she was baking.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Seraphim replied, looking at Seto.  
  
Seto stifled a giggle. Seraphim's face had white splotches on it from the flour used in the cake batter. He reached for a wet paper towel and wiped off her face. "That's better," Seto said, kissing Seraphim lightly.  
  
"Thanks. So, what's up?" Seraphim asked again.  
  
"Well, do you want to do something the day before your birthday? I mean, cause the guys are coming over for your actual birthday...and I thought we could do something special...just the two of us," Seto fidgeted uneasily. Even now, he couldn't quite grasp being the "perfect boyfriend", he always thought he had to be exactly what she wanted, or she'd turn away from him.  
  
"I'd love to," Seraphim grinned, and kissed Seto on the nose. "Why do you have to be so tall?" Seraphim pouted, "I can't even reach your forehead!"  
  
"Sorry," Seto chuckled, lifting her up so she was eye level to him. "Better?"  
  
Seraphim nodded. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" she sighed.  
  
"Mmm...yes, but tell me again," Seto replied.  
  
"M'kay...I love you Seto Kaiba," Seraphim smiled.  
  
"I love you too Seraphim Hoshino," Seto set her down and hugged her. "Always."  
  
The night of the fifteenth, Seto and Seraphim got ready for their night out. Everyone was crashing at their place to watch a movie. But for now, the girls were all in Seraphim's room trying to help her get ready.  
  
"Wear this!" Mai exclaimed, holding up a strapless scarlet dress.  
  
Seraphim looked at it. "When did I get that?" she asked.  
  
"Never, I brought it, just in case," Mai smiled.  
  
"Um...it's too...red," Seraphim replied. She rummaged through her closet some more.  
  
"This!" Shizuka pulled something out from the other end of the closet. It was a light silver dress, spaghetti strap, with tiny silver stars dotting it here and there. Seraphim tried it on. It hugged her body without being too tight, she whirled around once.  
  
"Love it," she smiled. Everyone else nodded their approval.  
  
"Now for shoes, hair, and make-up," Mai said business-like.  
  
Pulling Seraphim over to a chair, Mai sat her down and pulled out a cosmetics bag. They decided to leave Seraphim's hair down. Mai brushed in some sliver glitter though. "You like sparkles right?" she had asked.  
  
"And now..." Mai pulled out three shades of lipstick and a few eye shadow compacts. Thinking hard, Mai applied a blend of dark blue on the bottom, and silver on the top of Seraphim's eyelids. "Enough to be there, but not enough to be too much." A soft shimmery pink lip gloss completed Seraphim's face.  
  
"You look great," Anzu smiled, holding up a pair of shoes.  
  
They were silver, like the rest of her ensemble. Open-toed dress shoes, they had tiny stars cut out of the straps here and there. The shoes were shimmery, matching the rest of her outfit.  
  
"You look great. You'll knock his socks off," Lillian giggled.  
  
Downstairs, the guys were lounging about, commenting on Seto's appearance. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt and black slacks. He also wore black dress shoes.  
  
"So dude, why did you plan this date?" asked Jou.  
  
"Because I want to spend time with my girlfriend," Seto replied indignantly.  
  
"But, Mary-Anne said-" Ryou began.  
  
Seto immediately covered the English boy's mouth with his hand. "Mary-Anne said nothing."  
  
Jou got in on the argument. "But Mai said-" He was silenced by a pillow.  
  
"When we get back, we'll tell you," Seto said.  
  
Everyone nodded, grumbling. They didn't want to be hit by a pillow in the face.  
  
"And there's the lovely lady now," Honda looked up to the stairs.  
  
Seto ran over to Seraphim. "You look good," he grinned.  
  
"You look good too," Seraphim giggled. "Well...'let's blow this Popsicle stand!'"  
  
Laughing, the happy couple left. "So, what's he gonna do?" asked Yuugi, as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"He's going to propose," four voices piped up. Mai, Jou, Mary-Anne, and Ryou's to be precise.  
  
"What?" Yuugi almost fell over. "Wow."  
  
"What kind of ring did he get her?" Honda asked nonchalantly. It stood to reason all the girls were smiling to each other, the two other girls had told them the day the ring was bought.  
  
"It's silver, with diamonds," Mary-Anne replied.  
  
"She'll love it," Mai added.  
  
"Can we watch the movie?" Jou complained.  
  
"Yes Jou, we can watch the movie," Anzu plopped down on the couch and turned on the wide-screen TV. Everyone found a spot and they turned on the movie. That was the last any of them thought of the happy couple until the next morning.  
  
Seto and Seraphim drove to a fancy little out-of-the-way restaurant by the ocean. It had an outdoor seating area where Seto had reservations for a private table for two. Leading Seraphim, they walked to a small gazebo, painted white, with morning glory vines growing over it.  
  
"Wow Seto, this is really nice," Seraphim smiled, "thank you."  
  
"No problem," Seto grinned back. Secretly, he almost wanted to run away. What if she said no? What if she didn't want to go that fast? What if...? What if...?  
  
"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, may I take your order?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Oh, yes please," Seto began. They both ordered and the waiter went away.  
  
"Your drinks will be out in just a minute," he added before turning.  
  
After the food and drinks came, the dinner was rather uneventful. Seto and Seraphim chatted about this and that. Seto told her she looked beautiful a couple times. Seraphim blushed madly and thanked him, replying that he didn't look to bad himself.  
  
Finally, when dessert came, Seto decided he would ask Seraphim to walk with him on the beach. Then he would ask her to marry him.  
  
"Seraphim?" Seto began.  
  
Seraphim was positioned to put a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. "Ha?" she replied.  
  
Seto chuckled. She was so child-like sometimes. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach before we go back?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed after swallowing her ice cream. "I'd love to." Grinning, Seraphim turned back to the task at hand, mainly, her ice cream.  
  
Seto sighed and sipped is coffee. 'Now or never,' he told himself when Seraphim finally finished her dessert.  
  
"Check please!" Seto flagged the waiter over.  
  
"Thank you Monsieur, Mademoiselle, please come again soon," the waiter bowed them out of the restaurant.  
  
Climbing over a wooden fence, Seto and Seraphim snuck to the coastline. They had left their shoes (and in Seto's case socks) in the car. Together they walked hand-in-hand, barefoot over the sand. Seraphim tilted her head so it rested against Seto's shoulder.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," she commented, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Yeah," Seto was fingering the ring in his pocket. 'Now or never, now or never, now or never,' he chanted to himself.  
  
"I wish it could always be like this. you and me together...like this, just like it is right now?" Seraphim smiled at Seto. "Don't you think it would be nice? To live along here and come out every night to see the stars?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be great," Seto's voice almost cracked, he was so nervous. "Um, Seraphim?" Seto asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Seto?" Seraphim looked up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Um, would you...I mean...do you think you could..." Seto kicked himself mentally. 'This is not how it's supposed to work!' he told himself.  
  
"Um...?" Seraphim was confused.  
  
Sighing, Seto pulled the small box out of his pocket and, being very cliche, got down on one knee. Seraphim gasped. "Seto...?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Seto spoke, "Seraphim, will you marry me?"  
  
Whee...i really like that one. I want a ring like that damnit! *sigh* not fair. Since I can't have one, i make one up. ^-^ yeah. anyhoo, review if you want to find out what Seraphim says. 


	23. Chapter 22: Be Mine?

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 22:...Be Mine?  
  
Disclaimer: none of the YGO charas are mine. Seraphim, Lillian, Mary-Anne, and the recently deceased Ksho are (were) mine.  
  
Seraphim's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Seto," she kneeled on the sand in front of him and kissed him. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Seto sighed with relief. "Really?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes!" Seraphim replied. "What? Did you expect me to say no?" Seraphim grinned. "To the love of my life?"  
  
"Actually," Seto began playfully. "Yeah."  
  
Seraphim punched him lightly in the arm. "You big meanie."  
  
Seto caught Seraphim's wrist as she pulled her arm back. "Meanie?" He wrapped her arms around her so she was hugging herself and couldn't move. Then, he kissed her cheek. "Course I'm a meanie."  
  
Seraphim "hmph"ed, annoyed. Seto let her go and spun her around to face him. Taking the ring out of the box, he slipped it on her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked, tentatively.  
  
"Well...I don't know about LIKE..." Seto's face fell. "I was kind of thinking more along the lines of...I love it!" Seraphim giggled.  
  
"You," Seto said, grabbing Seraphim around the waist and spinning her around, "will be the death of me someday, you know that?" He smiled. "Sometimes you're too...YOU...for your own good."  
  
Seraphim pouted, struggling out of his grip. "Aww...does that mean you don't love me anymore?" she asked, grinning.  
  
Seto smirked. "Maybe..." he grinned back.  
  
"Well," Seraphim walked closer to Seto and kissed him. "What about now?" she asked.  
  
"Um...nope," Seto smirked.  
  
Seraphim kissed him again. "Now?"  
  
"Almost..." Seto was fighting back laughter as Seraphim growled quietly in annoyance at her fiance. She decided desperate times called for desperate measures. She kissed him again...hard.  
  
"And...what about now?" she asked sweetly afterwards.  
  
Seto pretended to think about it for a moment. Then he smiled at Seraphim, she was pouting again. "Aw...who couldn't love someone as pretty as you?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Good point, no one," Seraphim replied conceitedly.  
  
"You, little missy," Seto began, grabbing onto his angel, "must have given your parents a hell of a lot of trouble when you were a little girl." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Must be why they loved you," he finished.  
  
"You're too sweet for your own good," Seraphim sighed, settling into Seto's arms. "Did you know that?" she asked, nuzzling his chest. He smelled like rain and...home. He reminded Seraphim of home. She hugged him closer. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," was the simple reply.  
  
A slight drizzle added to the romantic atmosphere. "Seto?" Seraphim asked as the slight breeze off the ocean ruffled the hem of her dress.  
  
"Yeah. Seraphim?" Seto replied.  
  
"I'm kinda cold, let's go back now," Seraphim whispered; slowly, and reluctantly, loosing her hold on Seto. "Besides, it's kinda late. If the others are waiting up for us...well...they shouldn't be staying up all night just for us."  
  
Seto kissed Seraphim on the forehead. "Okay," he pulled out the keys to his car and they started walking. "You can show off your ring," he added.  
  
Seraphim smiled and nodded. "I don't know how you got such a nice ring," she mused.  
  
"Oh...at this jewelry shop. I saw it and thought 'she'd love that.' So I bought it," Seto grinned.  
  
"You were right you know," Seraphim sighed, leaning her head on Seto's shoulder. "I do love it. Almost as much as I love you, and that's saying something."  
  
"Really?" asked Seto as he opened the car door.  
  
"Really," Seraphim smiled. "Now, let's get back. I'm sure the girls are dying to know what happened." Seraphim thought for a moment, "And I have to give these shoes back to Anzu," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, let's get going,," said Seto. "You should ask her to give you those shoes...they look good on you," he mused.  
  
"Yes, I'll keep that in mind, now keep your eyes on the road!" Seraphim exclaimed sweetly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Seto play-grumbled.  
  
"When do you want to have the wedding?" Seraphim blurted after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know...Summer? Or spring?" Seto asked.  
  
"Spring. March. Definitely," Seraphim grinned.  
  
"March it is then, we'll ask the others to help us with the date when we get back," Seto affirmed.  
  
Seraphim nodded.  
  
Back at the Kaiba mansion, everyone had fallen asleep on various parts of the living room. Lillian and Mary-Anne had taken over the loveseat, each draped over one armrest. Ryou and Jou had fallen asleep at the table, Jou on the table and Ryou under it. Anzu had taken the couch while Mai slept on the big oversized armchair. Mokuba, being sensible, had gone up to his room. Honda was sleeping in the middle of floor and Shizuka was curled up next to the fireplace. Yuugi had taken the other armchair.  
  
When Seto and Seraphim opened the door, they were surprised to find the whole gang, with the exception of Mokuba, asleep. Seraphim giggled quietly when she saw them. Seto shushed her and led her away from the living room. Walking upstairs, Seraphim giggled silently to herself again. They had looked so innocent. Not at all like the usual group who was forever pulling pranks on one person or the other and having a generally good time doing it too.  
  
Stopping in front of Seraphim's room, Seto kissed his fiance on the nose. "Good night," he said quietly, kissing her again.  
  
"Night," Seraphim yawned, it was late. Almost 3:00 in the morning. They must have spent more time on the beach than they had thought.  
  
"I love you," Seto whispered into her hair, pulling into a hug.  
  
"I love you too. Forever," Seraphim whispered back, savoring the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Sweet dreams angel," Seto said softly, pulling away.  
  
Seraphim giggled and wrinkled her nose. "Like I said before, you're too sweet for your own good," she replied. Kissing Seto goodnight, Seraphim walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
Outside, Seto grinned stupidly and walked to his own room. She had said yes. It was still sinking in. She had said yes. They were going to get married in about four months. She had said yes!!!  
  
Upon reaching his room, Seto changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in and fell on the bed. The stupid grin still plastered on his face. His last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was 'She said yes...'  
  
Meanwhile, Seraphim was sitting on her own bed in her nightgown thinking something along the same lines. 'He proposed...to ME...he proposed...it's so beautiful...he PROPOSED,' over and over again went through her head. Every ten seconds she would finger the ring, slip it off, look at the engraving, the diamonds, the band, and slip it back on. 'He proposed...'  
  
A ghost of a smile evident on her lips, Seraphim walked out onto her balcony and gazed at the stars. It was a warm night. From now on the stars would always remind Seraphim of Seto. The night he proposed...that very night. It was all so magical.  
  
Starting back inside, Seraphim snuggled under the covers of her bed. Pulling the comforter up to her chin, she drifted off into a sleep full of dreams. "Mm, love you Seto," she whispered just before the dreams claimed her. "Eternity..."  
  
Well, what did you think? there are a few chapters left...I kinda started adding things on to my original storyline. It was initially only supposed to go up to the end of the battle with ksho. But i got more stuff in my head so i wrote it down. *smiles a cheesy smile* r&r please! (I will love you forever if you do!!!!!!!) 


	24. Chapter 23: Plans

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 23: Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine, it never will be...sadly. Ksho (Who has recently died), Seraphim, Lillian, and Mary-Anne are mine.  
  
Early the next morning, Mai and Mary-Anne crept into Seraphim's room. As the sun was peeking through the drapes, they sprang.  
  
"What happened?!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Seraphim's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed. "Wha? Where's the fire? What's going on?" Seraphim blinked groggily and looked at her bedside clock. "Argh...it's only six thirty!!! I only got three and a half hours of sleep you guys! What do you want?" she groaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.  
  
"What did you guys do last night?" asked Mai, jumping on the bed.  
  
Seraphim yawned. "See for yourself," she mumbled proudly, showing them her hand.  
  
"Wow!" Mary-Anne squealed. "It looks great on you! We knew it would didn't we?" She looked at Mai.  
  
Mai made a "slitting throat" motion to Mary-Anne.  
  
"You guys knew he was going to propose?" Seraphim asked blankly, waiting for the information to process through her tired mind.  
  
"Um, surprise?" Mai grinned sheepishly. "Actually...all the other girls knew too."  
  
Seraphim groaned and fell back onto her bed. "Wonderful, I can't even surprise you people anymore. I'm loosing my magic touch," she said dramatically.  
  
"Gasp, we can't le that happen!" Mary-Anne exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead, giggling.  
  
"Let us see the ring. We only saw it in the store for a little while right before he bought it!" Mai grinned, scrambling over the bed to where Seraphim's hand lay.  
  
Taking Seraphim's finger, Mai examined the ring. She and Mary-Anne "ooh"ed and "aah"ed at the beautiful diamonds. "I have to get Jou to buy me one of these," Mai commented.  
  
"No kidding," Mary-Anne smiled.  
  
"Aww!" Seraphim whined. "Guys! Can i please get some sleep? I promise you can gawk at the ring as soon as I wake up again!"  
  
Grumbling, Mai and Mary-Anne left Seraphim's room saying they would be back in three hours and she better be ready to let them "Gawk" at her ring.  
  
"Good night sleeping beauty," Mai added as an afterthought as she went out the door. Seraphim rolled over in response and fell asleep.  
  
In three hours, just as promised, Mary-Anne and Mai dragged Seraphim out of bed and down the stairs. She had gotten dressed hurriedly in a plain t-shirt and shorts ensemble. But the ring still glittered on her finger.  
  
Seto had also gotten up and was having a duel monsters match with Honda, who was loosing badly. When they saw Seraphim awake, everyone except Seto pounced on her, wanting to see the ring.  
  
"Ah! Seto! Help me!" Seraphim exclaimed jokingly. "They're eating me alive!"  
  
Seto stood up reluctantly. "I'm coming," he replied. Standing up, he strode over to the small group. By now, they were all sitting on or around the couch, inspecting Seraphim's hand.  
  
Seto sat down beside his, now official, fiance. "Good morning," he smiled, kissing her.  
  
"Morning," she giggled, kissing him back.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" asked Ryou, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Um, March...we hope," Seraphim grinned at Seto.  
  
"Cool, do we get to come?" asked Honda.  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't leave you guys out," Seto smirked good- naturedly.  
  
"You'll all be part of the bridal party right?" Seraphim asked.  
  
"Yeah!" all the girls jumped at the proposal immediately. The guys, one by one, mumbled or nodded their consent to Seraphim's request.  
  
"Great!" Seraphim's head was already full of ideas.  
  
"Come on!" Anzu exclaimed. "Details!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shizuka and Lillian chorused.  
  
"Um..." was all the say Seraphim had in the matter. The other girls dragged her off to have some quality "girl talk." Lillian and Anzu pounced before they even left the room.  
  
"So, how did he propose?" asked Anzu.  
  
"And did you guys do anything afterwards?" asked Lillian in a highly suggestive tone of voice and winking.  
  
Seraphim blushed madly as the group of girls led her away, eager to hear what had happened the night before.  
  
The guys, of course. Had immediately wanted the answer to Lillian's question. (They're guys, what can you expect? *sorry to all you guys*)  
  
"So, didja guy do anything after you proposed, Huh Seto?" asked Jou, motioning to the leaving Seraphim.  
  
"What?!" Seto exclaimed, appalled that Jou would ask him such a question.  
  
"Yeah, don't hold out on us bro!" Honda added, enjoying Seto's obvious discomfort in the predicament.  
  
"NO! We didn't do anything like that!" Seto replied.  
  
"Oh come on!" Ryou urged. "I mean, if you guys had se-"  
  
"We did NOT!" Seto thundered.  
  
Yuugi and Mokuba laughed at the four guys arguing. Jou, Honda, and Ryou seemed hell bent on making Seto admit he had Seraphim had done SOMETHING last night other than kiss and hug.  
  
"Awww, give the poor guy a break," Yuugi laughed. "It's not his fault Seraphim doesn't wanna." He then rolled on the floor with laughter.  
  
Seto, on the other hand, was very outnumbered. "I...that's not! But we never...! I-! Never mind..." Seto slumped into a chair, defeated for the moment.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Seto, we didn't mean anything. We know she loves ya," Jou slapped Seto's arm good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah Seto," Mokuba patted his brother's shoulder. "We're sure she wants to-"  
  
Mokuba was cut off by Ryou. "How do you know what she wants to do??? And how do you know what we're talking about?"  
  
"Hey, I'm eighteen. I know what goes on okay?" Mokuba scowled. "I'm not a little kid anymore."  
  
Ryou sighed. "I feel so old!" he exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were having a little chat with Seraphim.  
  
"So, how did he propose?" asked Anzu again.  
  
"Well, we were walking on the beach, with the stars and everything. And he got down on one knee, and I was all 'Oh my gosh!'. And then he asked me to marry him!" Seraphim grinned and giggled.  
  
"So, did you guys do anything...after that?" asked Mai.  
  
"You mean...like, have sex?" Seraphim asked confusedly.  
  
"Always the innocent ones we have to explain to," Lillian sighed.  
  
"Yes, that is what we mean Seraphim. Now spill it," Anzu said impatiently.  
  
"No! We didn't do anything like that!" Seraphim exclaimed, shocked that they would think she'd do that with Seto before they got married.  
  
"Well, lotsa wedding planning to do," Mai announced, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah!" Anzu exclaimed. "Let's go downstairs and get the guys to help!"  
  
Running down the stairs, they were just in time to stop another argument between Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Seto about whether or not Seto and Seraphim did anything "nasty" the previous night.  
  
"Hey Seraphim!" Seto said loud enough for the other guys to know that the argument, for the time being, could not be held.  
  
"Okay, we are going to start planning the wedding!" Seraphim smiled happily, hugging Seto.  
  
"Right!" everyone gathered around the dining room table as the wedding of the century began it's making.  
  
Right, and that would be chapter 23. wow! I rhymed! cool! ^-^ read and review! and you'll find out what happens at the wedding! 


	25. Chapter 24: Wedding Preparations

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 24: Wedding Preparations  
  
Disclaimer: All the YGO characters aren't mine. Anything I make up is mine, if you want to use my characters, please ask me first. Thank you.  
  
Seto stood over Seraphim and poked her, she was still sleeping. "Rise and shine sweetheart," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.  
  
Seraphim mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to face Seto. "But I'm still tired," she complained, pouting.  
  
"But we're getting married today!" Seto chided.  
  
Seraphim "hmph"ed and looked at her clock. "Well, we could get up now. OR, you could climb into bed with me and we can sleep until someone else comes to wake me up," she yawned proudly, nodding her head.  
  
Seto cocked his head to one side, thinking. "Okay, I guess a nap wouldn't hurt. That way we won't be falling asleep at the altar," he sat down on the bed and pulled Seraphim closer to him.  
  
"Yes! See, exactly! We don't want to fall asleep at the altar!" Seraphim echoed sweetly, cuddling up to Seto and promptly falling asleep.  
  
About an hour later, Mai and Anzu walked up to Seraphim's room. Mai began pounding on Seraphim's door. "Seraphim! Are you up yet?" she hollered. "Okay! We're coming in!"  
  
Opening the door, Mai and Anzu smiled. Seto and Seraphim were curled up together on Seraphim's bed, looking contented as cats.  
  
"Oh, they look so cute!" Anzu whispered.  
  
"I know, it's almost too bad we have to wake them up," Mai replied, walking over to the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Anzu sighed. "Almost." Walking stealthily towards the bed, Anzu pounced. Jomping on the two sleeping forms. "Wake up! Or you'll miss your own wedding!" she shouted.  
  
"Ow...what?" Seraphim opened her eyes sleepily.  
  
On the other hand, Seto's instincts kicked in and he had leaped out of bed in a fighting stance. He looked around the room and saw his attackers. Mai and Anzu.  
  
"Mai!" he bellowed. "Anzu! Don't scare me like that! I thought some psycho like Pegasus was coming!" Seto sighed and flopped down on the bed again. "G'morning," he said to Seraphim.  
  
Seraphim giggled, "Good morning."  
  
Yuugi and Jou had run up when they heard Seto yelling at the girls. "Is something wrong here?" asked Yuugi, poking his head in the door.  
  
"Oh, no, it's just us waking Seto and Seraphim up," Anzu smiled sweetly.  
  
Jou nodded. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold, and I didn't make it if you were wondering," walking out the door, he called, "And if you don't come fast I'm, gonna eat it all!"  
  
They looked at each other and grinned. "Race you downstairs!" Seraphim yelled.  
  
Soon, five people were rushing down the stairs and to the dining room table. (Okay, let me explain why everyone is here. As you know, everyone was off studying at college and came back for a reunion. BUT, I was looking at the ages and figured out that they have now just graduated from college. So they have nowhere to go back to. So I guess you could say they're hanging out at Seto's because of the wedding and he has the biggest house. And, all the others that HAD houses in Domino city, well...would you keep your house? If your parents were never around or something like that? Cause, let's face it, we never see anyone's parents. Only Sugoroku. And he's kinda old. I figured he'd have croaked by now. *shrugs* so there you have it, that is why everyone is always at Seto's house.)  
  
"Yum! Pancakes!" Seraphim giggled.  
  
"So, if you didn't make them, who did?" asked Seto, nodding towards Jou.  
  
"Actually, the girls did, with Yug and Ryou's help. Me an Honda are terrible in the kitchen. Your brother was still sleeping when they did it. They decided not to wake him up," Jou explained.  
  
Seto nodded, regarded a pancake suspiciously, and ate it. "Hm, they're pretty good girls," he commented.  
  
"Thank you," Lillian replied. Everyone else was too busy stuffing their faces to comment that Ryou and Yuugi were not girls.  
  
After breakfast, everyone jumped in the car and went down to the church to get ready for the big day. Seraphim had appointed Shizuka flower girl on request, even though she was really too old to be one. Mai was her maid (or maiden) of honor, and all the other girls were the bridesmaids. Seto had made Mokuba the ring bearer, which he had complained sorely about. Jou was his best man and Honda, Yuugi, and Ryou were the ushers.  
  
The boys got dressed fairly quickly, they all wore tuxedos with a rose in the buttonhole matching the color of their gem.  
  
The girls wore spaghetti strap gowns that hugged their forms and pooled a little at their feet. Also in their respective colors. Except for Lillian, who instead of white had an off-white cream color. As soon as they were dressed, the girls went to check on Seraphim.  
  
She was struggling with the bodice of her dress. It was a two-piece strapless gown. The top hugged her torso and was a beautiful white satin covered with a layer of white lace with tiny pearls and diamond sewn in, making Seraphim sparkle with her every move. the problem was, she couldn't get the zipper up all the way, her hands just didn't twist that way.  
  
With the help of Lillian, they got the zipper done. Then the skirt. The skirt was also pure white satin. It hugged her hips and flowed out gently into a short train, pooling at Seraphim's feet. Even though you couldn't see it, Seraphim's feet were adorned with shoes like the ones she had worn on the night Seto proposed, except they were also white.  
  
The finishing touch was her hair and tiara. Her long locks had been pulled up into a bun with soft, short curling tendrils coming down here and there. Two curls framed her glowing face. The tiara was magnificent. It was made of tiny little diamonds and, in one place, had a multi-faceted diamond star. Not like Seraphim's diamond star (which was, actually kind of round), but still very beautiful.  
  
A touch of lip gloss and eye shadow from Mai to a protesting Seraphim later, and she was done. Taking up her bouquet, which was made of pink- tipped white roses and baby's breath, Seraphim exited the room with the other girls whose bouquets were roses in their significant colors.  
  
In another room, the guys were hanging out before the ceremony. Since it was SETO KAIBA getting married, many important people were coming to the wedding. It really was suffocating in the chapel itself, luckily, Seto had gotten a church that had some other private rooms where they could go to relax.  
  
Popping open a bottle of champagne, Jou got out six glasses.  
  
"Oh no!" Seto objected when he saw how many glasses Jou had taken out. "Mokuba is NOT drinking alcohol!"  
  
"Aw, lighten up Seto, it's for your wedding!" Mokuba pouted.  
  
"I know! And I also know you're probably going to have at least one glass at the reception!" replied Seto hotly.  
  
Jou grumbled and took out a bottle of sparkling apple cider instead. "Meanie," he mumbled.  
  
Swiping the bottle and glasses from Jou's hand, Honda proceeded to pour out the cider. "Well, who'd have thought that Seto'd be the first tog et married eh?" he asked as he passed around the glasses.  
  
"Hehe, yeah. Who'd have ever thought he'd even get married?" Jou added.  
  
"Hey!" Seto cried indignantly, "I can fall in love too you know." He crossed his arms.  
  
"We know Seto, they were just joking," said Ryou, trying to avoid a fight right before the wedding. "No harm done."  
  
"Well, here's to Mr. and the soon-to-be Mrs. Seto Kaiba," Yuugi raised his glass.  
  
Cheers were heard from the room as they each drained their glasses.  
  
Mai poked her head in the room. "We're starting you know!" she exclaimed irritably, "and we've been looking for you for forever!"  
  
"Sorry Mai!" Jou trotted over to his girlfriend. "Come on guys, Seto has ta get married!"  
  
Everyone got into place without mishap, thankfully. Everyone in the chapel began to settle down. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and a soft breeze blew in from off the ocean.  
  
Seto strode over to the altar to wait for Seraphim. The big day had finally come.  
  
Yeah, and that would be that. You'll find out what happens during the wedding in the next chapter. ^-^ please read and review, thank you! :) 


	26. Chapter 25: Wedding Bells Have Rung

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 25: Wedding Bells Have Rung  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or it's characters. Everything I make up is mine. Thank you and good day.  
  
The traditional wedding march began and Mokuba trotted down the aisle with two small velvet boxes. One was white and one was dark green. Seto and Seraphim had agreed to get the other's wedding rings separately and surprise each other on their wedding day.  
  
Mokuba actually looked quite handsome as he walked down the aisle. At least, that's what Shizuka, who was next in line, thought. He had asked her out the previous Saturday.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her head, Shizuka started down the aisle, throwing light pink and white rose petals to the crimson carpet.  
  
Mokuba turned around from his place beside Seto and grinned at her. Shizuka blushed and grinned back. When she was about half way down the aisle, Mai began walking. She smiled at Jou who was also standing next to Seto, along with Honda, Yuugi, and Ryou.  
  
Second, Lillian began the aisle march. Then Anzu, then Mary-Anne. Finally, it was time for Seraphim to make the long walk.  
  
It was kind of sad while they were planning the wedding, since her parents died, and since Seto's parents were dead too, there was no male figure to give her away. Then, they had gotten a letter from Isis and Malik saying they could make it to the wedding as long as they went incognito.  
  
Seto had asked Malik on the side of he would "give" Seraphim away in place of her father. Malik had said he would be delighted to. Seraphim had been so happy when she found out. She could have a normal wedding, albeit a enormously rich one, but normal all the same.  
  
All the people in the church rose as Seraphim and Malik began the long walk down the aisle. Seraphim had, surprisingly, not been seen in public. There was perhaps one picture of her, and that was when she was all bundled up because it was cold and wearing sunglasses.  
  
All the people in attendance gasped when they saw the beautiful bride. Seraphim was grinning ear to ear at Seto, who had turned around to watch her. All of the wedding party was smiling at the happy couple who seemed oblivious to everything around them except for closing the distance between each other.  
  
Malik led Seraphim up to the altar and took a seat beside his sister to watch. Isis smiled at her brother, he was turning into a pretty good guy after all.  
  
The minister began the marriage ceremony. Everyone had developed their slight psychic abilities and were having a fun telepathic conversation to pass the time until the exchanging of the rings.  
  
'So, what kind of ring did you get her, huh Seto?' asked Jou.  
  
'Something nice,' Seto replied, sending out a vibe that resembled a smirk.  
  
'She got you a REALLY nice ring,' Lillian giggled. 'We were there when she bought it.'  
  
'Shut up Lil! You'll give it away!' Seraphim chided.  
  
'Sorry,' Lillian apologized.  
  
'Let's play truth or dare!' Honda suggested.  
  
'No! He's almost to the part with the rings. We'll look so stupid if he asks us for the rings and we're still in the conversation and not listening to a word they're saying!' Mokuba scolded.  
  
Homda sent out a "humph" vibe. 'Fine, let's not play truth or dare.'  
  
At that moment, the minister asked Mokuba to present the rings. The white box was given to Seto, and the dark green one was given to Seraphim.  
  
Each of them opened the box and proceeded to place the ring on the other's left ring finger.  
  
Seto's ring from Seraphim was a deep gold color. A glittering diamond rested on it with tiny emeralds leaves embedded into the ring itself in a vine and stars pattern. the deep gold and emerald colors set off the light clarity of the diamond, making it sparkle even more. Seto couldn't believe that Seraphim had found such a ring. With such a pattern engraved on it. Seraphim's hand brushed against Seto's as she shyly slipped the ring onto his finger.  
  
Seraphim's ring from Seto was a simple white platinum band, but when you looked closer, coincidentally, it had small engravings of stars and vines on the outside. The stone was a diamond, of course, but its facets were amazing. It sparkled in the light just right and twinkled magically. Crystal clear and shining brightly. Beside the diamond, on each side, were two slightly blue tinted diamonds shaped like many pointed stars. They were smaller, but just as beautiful.  
  
Seraphim gasped, she couldn't help it. Seto smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, resisting the urge to kiss her hand in the chivalric manner.  
  
Seraphim, who was reading his thoughts, giggled at the thought. 'Maybe later,' she chided.  
  
Seto grinned smugly, like a kid that's been given an early Christmas present.  
  
Soon, they reached the part where Seto and Seraphim said their vows. This was it. They would finally be married. It felt like only yesterday they had met.  
  
Then, the minister was talking again. "Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Seraphim Hoshino to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
Seto looked at Seraphim. 'What if I said no?' he asked playfully through their telepathic link.  
  
'Seto!' Seraphim wailed.  
  
'Jeez, I was just joking,' Seto grinned. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Seraphim Hoshino, take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister looked at Seraphim.  
  
Seraphim smiled mischievously. "I do," she said. And then, through the mental link, 'and even after that.'  
  
"If anyone has any objections to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the minister, looking around.  
  
No one spoke. "Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Seto swept Seraphim close to him. "Finally," he whispered.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me," Seraphim replied.  
  
"Gladly," said Seto as he lowered his lips onto Seraphim's.  
  
After a few moments, whoops and catcalls came from the male section of the bridal party. "Go Seto!" Jou shouted, just before he was silenced by Mai's left shoe connecting with his head.  
  
That pretty much shut up the rest of the men, for fear of shoes hitting them in more vital areas.  
  
Unfortunately, everyone needs to breathe, even half-angels and gem guardians. So, reluctantly, Seto and Seraphim broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"I love you," Seto whispered into Seraphim's ear amid the cheering of the audience.  
  
"I love you too," Seraphim grinned as she looekd out over the sea of people, most of which she and Seto didn't even know.  
  
"Seems like forever since we started this," Seto mused.  
  
"Yeah," Seraphim leaned her head against Seto's shoulder as they began walking out of the chapel to take some wedding pictures.  
  
The photographer was Isis in disguise. "Hey guys, smile for the birdie," she said, grinning as she snapped a picture of the happy couple.  
  
"Okay, a few group shots now!" she called. everyone gathered around Seto and Seraphim.  
  
"One...two...three...smile!" Isis took about six or seven group shots. Three each of each "couple." Everyone had kind of paired off. Shizuka and Mokuba. Anzu and Yuugi. Jou and Mai. Honda and Lillian. And Ryou and Mary-Anne. Then Isis got some shots of the happily married couple.  
  
"Done," she said smiling. "Now, wasn't that fast?"  
  
"The best," Seto smiled, tipping Isis.  
  
"We have to get to the wedding reception!" Seraphim exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes we do, Mrs. Kaiba," Seto looked down at Seraphim.  
  
"Mrs. Kaiba. I like the sound of that," she smiled at her husband.  
  
"So do I," Seto beamed.  
  
"Come on guys! You'll miss your limo!" Jou called.  
  
Amid a crowd of people blowing soap bubbles (throwing rice kills birds) Seto and Seraphim got into the limo with the rest of the bridal party to go to the wedding reception.  
  
"Well guys, a toast to you!" Jou cried, pulling out the bottle of champagne Seto hadn't let him open earlier.  
  
"NO! Not until the reception," Seto said sternly, swiping the bottle from Jou's hands.  
  
"Rats, foiled again," Jou pouted.  
  
Everyone laughed as the limo began to move to the hotel where they were hosting the reception. Seraphim leaned against Seto to rest her eyes for a minute. "I love you," she mumbled again.  
  
Everyone laughed when Seto blushed and mumbled it back to an already fast asleep Seraphim.  
  
Seto glared at everyone. "Wake her up before we get there, and die," he stated plainly.  
  
Everyone nodded solemnly, trying to contain their laughter as the car drove off into the early morning light.  
  
Yeah...that was kinda cheesy. Sorry. Read and Review fast so get more chapters! Yay! 


	27. Chapter 26: Wedding Speeches and Everyth...

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 26: Wedding Speeches and Everything in Between  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you know it by now?! I don't own YGO!  
  
The limo soon reached the hotel where the wedding reception was to be held. Everyone piled out and went inside to take their places for the fabulous lunch Seto had catered.  
  
When everyone had settled down and was getting ready to eat, Jou went over to Seto and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I make a speech?" he asked discreetly.  
  
"Does it include cussing?" asked Seto.  
  
"No," answered Jou.  
  
"Vulgar mental pictures?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Stupid jokes?"  
  
"Well...are my jokes stupid?"  
  
"Um...let's not go into that. I guess you could make a speech if you wanted," Seto finally conceded, sighing and thinking he might regret it.  
  
"Thanks bro, it's actually all of us that want to talk. I just pulled the short straw and had to ask you. Thanks man," Jou trotted off to the others, giving them a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Hey!" Jou clapped his hands a couple times. He figured banging his fork on the water glass was just too soft. "Can I have your attention please? The bridal party, why do they call it BRIDAL party? Why not call it a groomal party?" Anzu elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! Sorry, got off- track there. Well, the BRIDAL party wishes to make a few speeches." Jou grinned and began his part.  
  
"Seto, Seraphim, we wish you the best of luck. Our time together has brought us closer as friends. When we first met Seto, we thought he was a cold-hearted jerk. Then, after duelist kingdom we got along on a tense friendship. But after he and Seraphim got together, their strong bond of friendship brought all of us closer and we've become the very best of friends. I hope that both of you remember to live your lives instead of dreaming them away, Thanks," Jou handed the microphone to Mai.  
  
Mai smiled at the happy couple, "We're all really glad that Seto finally proposed," she winked at Mary-Anne. "And I'd just like to say that the time I've spent with you all has been the very best times of my life. I hope you two follow your hearts, because they can never steer your wrong. You'll never regret anything you do as long as you do it out of love. Believe me, I'm the voice of experience."  
  
Tea took the stage next. "I knew there was SOME good in you Seto," she began. "You just had to reach in there and find it. We started it, but Seraphim finished it for you. I'm so happy for the both of you. If you ever need it, you know you can call on any of us for help or a shoulder to cry on. Always remember to look through the outer shell to see the truth," Anzu smiled.  
  
"Seto, Seraphim," Lillian began. "We know the both of you may have had a rocky when we first met you. But that's changed. Now you two are the happiest couple I've ever seen. I hope it stays that way. Nothing is more important that love and friendship, because those will never let you down. We all hope that you have the best things in life, and the best times ever."  
  
Mary-Anne stepped up, taking the mic from her sister. "Aren't you glad we made Seto go ring shopping?" she asked, grinning at Mai. "Well, I sure am glad you two finally tied the knot. I hope you two don't get into any trouble, geez, with all the stuff Honda and Ryou told us about you Seto, we thought you would be the quiet one. After you met her, you started playing pranks on all of us! Well, best of luck, I won't embarrass you any more."  
  
Honda took the stage next, "I'm sure you guys have heard everything I'll have to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. Number one, I hope you two have the time of your lives with each other. Number two, remember that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. And number three, if you take Jou's jokes seriously, he'll love you forever. If you don't, he'll hate you, it's that simple." Honda then ducked as Jou threw a fork at him.  
  
"Ya big meanie," Jou pouted.  
  
Laughing, Ryou plucked the mic from Honda's outstretched hand and began to talk. "Best wishes to the both of you," his British accent contrasting with Honda's more city-kid one. "I hope you find all the happiness you'll ever need. And if you decide to have kids, well...if Honda and Jou are watching them we'll all come over and help them." Laughter was heard at this. "And...that's really all I have to say, I'm no good at speeches."  
  
Shizuka took the mic that Ryou handed to her. "Like my bro said, best wishes! I know you two are totally perfect for each other. And, about the baby-sitting thing. I'LL watch your kids, NEVER EVER let Jou do that. I mean, he's good with kids, but sometimes he's kinda absent- minded."  
  
"Hey! Why is everybody pickin' on me?" Jou whined.  
  
"Sorry brother. Well, I hope you get the happy lives you two so richly deserve."  
  
Yuugi took the mic next. "It's been said before, but I'm going to say it again. Best of luck to you both, not that you'll need it. But I felt like I had to say it anyway. And like the others said, we'll always be there for you, no matter what." Grinning widely, Yuugi handed the microphone to Mokuba.  
  
"Big brother. I knew you were doing something when I called you that night you went camping. I'm glad it was with her," Mokuba motioned to Seraphim. "She's really fun and I'm glad you decided to marry her. I know you guys will probably have a great life together. You're a perfect match, just like Shizuka said."  
  
Seraphim's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks guys," she whispered.  
  
The wedding party sat down and waiters began dismissing tables to go and eat.  
  
Once everyone was settled down with their food, Jou decided that he wanted to make a toast. He tried banging his fork on his water glass, and surprisingly it worked. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Wow! The fork thing works!" he grinned.  
  
Mai kicked him under the table.  
  
"Oops, sorry," he apologized, standing up. "Well, I'd like to propose a toast."  
  
The waiters began going around with glasses of champagne. Mokuba snatched one before Seto could shoo the waiter away.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Let him have a little fun," Seraphim chided. "It's only once and it IS your wedding. Kids get to drink the customary toast at weddings all the time. Not that you're a kid," she said immediately, looking at Mokuba.  
  
"I know, please Seto?"  
  
"Fine," Seto grumbled, Seraphim kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.  
  
"I knew I liked you," Mokuba grinned at Seraphim.  
  
"Okay! Does everyone have their glasses?" Jou asked.  
  
A murmur of "yes" went through the audience.  
  
"Alright then! To Seto and Seraphim, you guys are the best! Banzai!" Jou yelled, raising his glass.  
  
"Banzai!" the crowd mimicked Jou and raised their glasses too.  
  
"Banzai!" Jou cried again.  
  
"Banzai!" Everyone lifted their glasses higher in a sort of jump. Seraphim buried her face in Seto's shoulder. Mai suspected she was either crying of blushing fiercely. It was the latter.  
  
"Banzai!" Jou cried one last time before drinking from his glass.  
  
"Banzai!" the crowd shouted and did the same.  
  
"Thank you," Jou said smiling. He then sat down again and began to eat.  
  
When lunch was over, the DJ began to play music. Seto was about to ask Seraphim to have the first dance...but he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Throw the bouquet!" someone shouted from the audience, a female.  
  
"And the garter!" another person shouted, this one distinctly male.  
  
Seraphim looked at Seto. "Well?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Go ahead," Seto smiled.  
  
"Okay! All single girls, get on to the dance floor!" Seraphim shouted.  
  
A scramble was heard as everyone, including the guys in the bridal party, ran down to the floor. (The guys because they wanted the garter...hehe)  
  
"Okay!" Seto spun Seraphim around ten times. Eyes closed, Seraphim flung the bouquet.  
  
Whee...read and Review and I shall tell you who got the bouquet. You'll never guess! ^0^ 


	28. Chapter 27: Unexpected

The Diamond Star  
  
Chapter 27: Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: YGO ain't mine. blah, blah, blah. you get the picture. Oh, there is quite a bit of Jou/Mai in this chapter. Just ta let you know.  
  
The bouquet flew in a wide arch over the crowd. One single rose fell out when it turned upside down and fell down into Mai's outstretched hand.  
  
The rest of the bouquet sailed silently over the heads of the girls and landed in a very surprised Jou's lap. Everyone was silent for about ten seconds.  
  
Jou stared at Mai, speechless. What were the odds? Standing up, Jou walked over to Mai and handed her the bouquet.  
  
"I believe this should belong to you," he said quietly.  
  
Mai accepted the bouquet and stared at Jou, he wasn't done talking yet, she was sure of it. Everyone except Seraphim and Seto stared, wondering what would happen next. The two had planned this all along. They had calculated the distance, the psychic ability enough to know where Mai and Jou would run to when Seraphim threw the bouquet. They had also commissioned two people to shout out for Seraphim to throw the bouquet (and the garter). Seraphim had messed around with the bouquet, making one flower loose enough to fall out when the bouquet was turned upside down. Seto and Seraphim considered this "payback" for Mai telling Seto to propose to Seraphim. They just hoped Jou took the hint.  
  
"Um, Mai," Jou mumbled quietly, his hands in his pockets and his eyes downcast. "I may not be rich like Seto, or refined like Ryou, or even as kind-hearted as Yuugi; and..."  
  
"Jou?" Mai asked, confused.  
  
Jou looked at Mai and wondered what exactly he was getting himself into. "And...I may not have a ring, but I promise I'll buy you one. And..."  
  
Mai gasped, very audibly. "Jou...? Are you..." she squeaked.  
  
"Mai...will you marry me?" Jou whispered, barely.  
  
Mai's eyes filled with tears. "Of course!" she exclaimed, hugging Jou. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with!"  
  
Jou grinned and sighed with relief. "Really? You mean it?!"  
  
Mai looked at him quizzically. "Yes," she said with a straight face. "I mean it."  
  
"The garter!" someone called, breaking the spell.  
  
Seto looked at Seraphim. Seraphim stared right back, grinning. "This wasn't in the plan," Seto chided to his wife.  
  
"I know, but I also know you are dying to do it," she smirked.  
  
Seto sighed. "Okay then, here we go," Seto said at last.  
  
Seraphim pulled up the back of her skirt and Seto slipped the garter off, twirling it around his finger. Seraphim giggled, he looked so comical like that.  
  
"Okay! Who wanted the garter?" Seto called.  
  
About twenty something guys ran to the floor. Seraphim giggled, who knew so many guys wanted her garter? "Annoyed yet?" Seraphim asked.  
  
"About how many guys want your garter?" Seto replied.  
  
Seraphim nodded.  
  
"Kinda," Seto closed his eyes and threw. What followed next shocked all but three persons in the wedding party. Ryou, Yuugi, and Mokuba all ran for the tiny article of clothing. A bet had been going between the three of them, two hundred dollars to the one who got the garter.  
  
Yuugi and Ryou crashed into each other as the garter sailed over their heads. Mokuba made a running leap and grabbed for it wildly while suspended in the air. If only he'd been a few inches taller! He ended up sprawled on the floor the moment the garter landed, right in the middle of the three men.  
  
"Got it!" they all yelled at once, a mad scuffle ensued.  
  
Finally, Ryou emerged from the heap of very tired, and somewhat bruised, trio grinning triumphantly. A grumbling Yuugi and Mokuba each pulled a one hundred dollar bill from their pockets and handed it to Ryou grudgingly, who took it and smirked like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Seto and Seraphim were at a loss for words. They certainly hadn't been expecting that. The disc jockey, however, saved them. "Everyone find a partner, this first song is for the newly wedded couple." A song began to play and Seraphim's eyes filled with tears, she remembered this song.  
  
Seto led her down to the floor and took her into his arms. Seraphim remembered dancing like this on a cold night about three months ago. They had been alone in the house and it had been raining. The radio was on and Seto had asked her to dance. The opening notes were played out and Seto sang along quietly.  
  
"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day when the heat of the rolling wind can be turned way..."  
  
Seraphim started humming along with the music, the tune all-too- familiar. They had sung it once before, together.  
  
"An enchanted moment and it sees me through it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you..."  
  
Holding her close, just like he had that night, Seto whispered into Seraphim's ear. The words of the song flowing off his tongue.  
  
"And can you feel the love tonight? it is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far..."  
  
Seraphim laughed, just like before. Her soft tinkling voice answering his.  
  
"And can you feel the love tonight? how it's laid to rest? it's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best..."  
  
A soft tune echoed around the slowly dancing couple. Everyone else oblivious to their own private heaven. Two souls alone in the vast universe. Just them and the song.  
  
"There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn..."  
  
Silently they swayed back and forth in time to the music. Sweet and innocent as the dawn of time. And just as content.  
  
"There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors where the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours..."  
  
Two soft voices. One was deep as the ocean, the other as high as the stars; but both perfect for each other. They were both caught in the endless void of life.  
  
"And can you feel the love tonight? it is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far..."  
  
Seto and Seraphim sang quietly to each other, oblivious to the fact that now they had a small audience, the dancers closest to them were now listening intently. Straining to hear the two opposite voices mixing with such similarity.  
  
"And can you feel the love tonight? how it's laid to rest? it's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best..."  
  
As the song slowed, Seto and Seraphim stopped swaying. Coming to a halt, the last bars of the song echoed as their faces drew closer.  
  
"It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best..."  
  
The last words were mumbled as their lips met. A sweet chaste kiss, then Seraphim blushed. She realized they had some listeners. Seto looked up and noticed it as well.  
  
'To hell with it,' he thought to Seraphim, pulling her into a deeper and, definitely more passionate, kiss.  
  
*sigh* the next chapter is going to be the epi. How sad, I really liked writing this story... 


	29. Epilogue

The Diamond Star  
  
Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: YGO isn't mine, etc, etc.  
  
After everyone except the bridal party had gone home, Seto and Seraphim began getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. All the arrangements had been made, they were taking a tour of the tropical islands of the world. Mokuba would watch over KaibaCorp with the rest of the gang while they were away.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Seto called from his room, double checking that they had everything they needed for the trip.  
  
"Yes I do!" Seraphim called back, shaking her head. That had been the fifth time he had asked her that in the last hour.  
  
Jou and Honda helped Seto load all the luggage into the limo they were taking to the airport while Seraphim went over the ground rules for the house. Seto and Seraphim figured that since everyone was doing them a favor by watching the company, they might as well get free room and board while doing it.  
  
"Okay, that's the last of it," Jou announced, walking into the living room with Honda and Seto trailing him.  
  
"Well, have fun you two," Yuugi sighed.  
  
"You'll bring us back good stuff right?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Course, we wouldn't dream bringing you back some crummy old t-shirt. We'll bring you back something GOOD," Seto promised.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you," Mai stood up to hug the couple goodbye.  
  
"Bye everyone," Seto and Seraphim waved as the limo door closed.  
  
"We'll bring you back lots of stuff!" Seraphim called just as the door slammed shut. She then rolled down the window. "And you better take good care of your brother's company Mokubaaaaaa!" Seraphim added.  
  
"I will!" he replied.  
  
Seraphim grinned and rolled up the window after waving goodbye one last time.  
  
"So, where are we going first," asked Seraphim half-way to the airport.  
  
"Well, I thought, we'd go to the Bahamas," Seto grinned.  
  
"Really?!" Seraphim's eyes widened like saucers.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Seto asked.  
  
"I've ALWAYS wanted to go to the Bahamas!" Seraphim squealed with delight.  
  
"I know," replied Seto simply.  
  
"I love you!" Seraphim jumped on him and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I know that too," Seto smirked.  
  
"Now you're being cheeky," Seraphim pointed out, her arms still around him in a tight hug.  
  
"Yep," Seto smirked again.  
  
"Oh you!" Seraphim slapped Seto playfully. "Sometimes you're too much for your own good," she pouted.  
  
Seto took the opportunity to kiss her. "But that's why you love me," he grinned.  
  
Seraphim sighed. "Darned right," she said with satisfaction, crossing her arms smugly.  
  
After a VERY long airplane flight, standing in customs, and a long drive to the hotel, Seraphim collapsed on the king size bed in the honeymoon suite of the "Atlantis" hotel.  
  
"Whew, that was REALLY long Seto, let's fly on a different airline next time," Seraphim suggested.  
  
Seto shrugged. "Okay, if you want." He crawled onto the bed and took her in his arms. "You smell nice," he commented.  
  
"Yep, I just got a new shampoo," Seraphim smiled. This was how it should be, always. The two of them together. It just felt so right.  
  
"Well, you wanna go see the sights? Or do you just want to lie here all day?" Seto asked lazily.  
  
"Let's go sightseeing, after I take a nap, the time change is all 'whoo' in my head," Seraphim waved her hands above her head to show what she meant.  
  
Seto laughed, "Okay."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Seto snuggled contentedly with his new wife. His new wife.the words sunk into his head. Seto smiled. She was his now, forever.they'd be together forever.  
  
Seraphim closed her eyes and settled into Seto's chest, 'Mrs. Seto Kaiba.' she thought. 'Who'd have thought we'd come this far? Who'd have thought we'd make it?'  
  
"I love you," Seto mumbled.  
  
Seraphim smiled sleepily. "I love you too," she whispered, curling up like a cat.  
  
They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, content. The danger was over, and the storm had died. The sun was shining brightly on their futures. And this, is the end of the story.  
  
*cries* it's the end...I'm so sad...Well. I'm continuing with my gundam wing fic called "Even after forever." go read it sometime. Oh, and R and R for this fic. please. I'll be back with another YGO fic before you know it! I'm working on a project at this very moment. It's called "Angel and Stealth." Be sure to read it when I post it! And if you want a sequel, I'm expecting LOTS of reviews!!! Thanks everyone for reviewing all this time. To my most faithful reviewer: juliemoonstar. Thanks so much for always coming back with good encouragement for me. You've always kept coming back, even when the story was getting too much for even me. To all my other reviewers who reviewed more than once: thank you for being there. I know that sometimes my story had rocky bits and you guys kept being there. Now, I'm going to make this interesting. The seventh reviewer for this last chapter will get to pick the next bad guy or original character for a new story I will write. They can be paired with anyone from the show as long as I can find information on the somewhere. (Like people that haven't appeared yet in the TV show that I don't know a lot about.) Be warned that if it's a yaoi/yuri couple then I might not do so well, I'm kinda non about that. (but not anti.) Well, I guess that's it.  
  
Muchas love everyone!!!  
  
~Seraphstar 


End file.
